Hitohira no Hanabira
by Ai no Tsumi
Summary: Y esta brecha de tiempo que se achica, ante estos ojos que se asombran, ahora cede la distancia infernal que nos había separado. Se rompió el muro que nos separaba... Gaara POV. Nueva Entrega Dear.
1. Mariposa Traicionera

Hola, chicas/os. ¿Cómo pasaron Nochebuena? Ya sé que es un poco tarde *sólo un poquito*, pero Feliz Navidad para todas/os, tuve una serie de inconvenientes y por eso no pude darme una vuelta por ff.

**TÍTULO:**

Hitohira no Hanabira [Un sencillo pétalo de flor]] (el título pude cambiar en un futuro)

**PAREJA:**

ItaSasu, mención de ¿SasoSasu? ¿HidaSasu? ¿KakaSasu?... Más adelante GaaSasu y SasoDei.

**DERECHO DE AUTOR:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El título del fic "Hitohira no Hanabira" es una canción perteneciente a Stereo Pony. "Mariposa traicionera" es el nombre de una canción de Maná, la cual le da el nombre a este capítulo.

**SINOPSIS:**

[Reeditado "Mariposa traicionera"] Sasuke e Itachi pasarán por un sinfín de situaciones para, finalmente, entender que siempre se enamorarán una, dos, tres… veces de la misma persona que es Dolor y Complacencia.

**ACLARACIÓN:**

"Hitohira no Hanabira" es una historia que salió de "Por besarte", después de pensarlo mucho, me convencí de que podría alargar dicha trama, por lo que los primeros capítulos serán, seguramente, los últimos que publique en "Por besarte". Es más que indudable que, más adelante, ponga los puntos de vista de Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Gaara y Juugo (quizás el siguiente sea POV de uno de estos personajes).

Por otro lado, esta entrega es un universo alterno, las edades son las siguientes: Itachi (22) Sasuke (16) Sasori (22) y… ya me dio pereza poner las demás. Gomen.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Leve LIME (relaciones sexuales implícitas).

**Primera Entrega**

**Mariposa traicionera**

**(Itachi POV)**

Me solía pasar que hablaba de ti, cosas buenas. Muy buenas, ignorando que detrás te retorcías al imaginar al pobre idiota que amaba calmadamente a una persona de doble vida.

Sabrá Dios cuánto te divertías al pensar en mí, corazón traicionero.

Y sólo Dios sabrá qué estarás haciendo ahora, cuando juro no hablar de ti, y me encuentro viviendo de ti, aunque estés lejos… en algún departamento, sin preocuparte de este estúpido que no puede olvidar tu aroma.

Ni al caso viene decir una, dos o tres palabras decorosas para un amor estacional. Golondrina de temporadas que buscas cálidas temperaturas, o bien podría decirlo de una: entras en las sábanas de otros, puesto que mi amor no te alcanza. Y me pregunto si alguna vez alguno te alcanzará…

Yo lo sé… siempre lo supe…

Pero pareciera que no quiero entenderlo, mi corazón que ama de forma entregada no lo entiende.

Al contrario, mi mente, continuamente racional, lo sabe…

Mis cubiertas no son confortables, prefieres más calor, olores diferentes.

Te mueves con tal parsimonia, lentas piezas pareces que bailas, nunca pierdes el ritmo sabroso, y aceptas cualquier especie de acompañante en ese ritual. Lo incongruente, si pudiera decirse, es que antes de ser amantes, somos hermanos. Pero, Sasuke, a ti ni lo uno ni lo otro te impide _volar_, ¿cierto?

Tú sabes que te espero, condenas las horas que miro el picaporte de la puerta, esperanzado de escucharlo girar despacio y ver los cabellos que me encanta acariciar. Salir corriendo a abrazarlo, besarlo, y levantarlo lo más alto que pueda.

Siempre es de esta manera… ¿No cambiará? ¿No cambiaré?

Tras aguardar tarde tras tarde, en una curso que se hace cadena, dar un paso más un paso menos en mi departamento, se supone no tardará en regresar.

Su entretenimiento del día habrá sido Hatake.

Ayer fue mi _jefe_.

Tampoco le faltara momento para traicionarme con Kisame.

¿Qué olor le habrá de cubrir cuando se acuerde que alguien lo ama, y que esa persona sufre por unirse plenamente con él?

Sin embargo, a Sasuke no le interesaba que mi corazón fuera haciéndose frío, duro, seco, áspero… Que sufriera horrores, no parecía afectarle:

— _¿Dónde estuviste? _—_pregunta previsible y necesaria para aliviarme_—_. No son horas de llegar a casa._

_Es cierto, el reloj lo confirma al dar las siete de la tarde, cuando debía esta mucho antes en casa, conmigo… para aliviar mi desesperación, para que pudiera ofrecerle mi Amor._

—_Estaba en la biblioteca con Suigetsu._

"_Un amigo, un amigo" me decía Sasuke y yo quería creerle._

Debería creerle, pese a ello no lo comprendo aunque me obligo a aceptarlo como Verdad única.

Pero una vez más, me ganaban… las vacilaciones, me ganaba la incertidumbre. Sé que detrás había una apariencia y todo era parte de una conjura.

Y no preguntes por qué, Sasuke, pero ya estoy saliendo de nuestro departamento. La ansiedad me venció como es usual, la realidad cae como una maceta de un balcón, tan estrepitoso el sonido.

Mis pies se mueven solos, mientras pienso en este Amor que me desespera.

"Suigetsu deseaba a mi hermano, y Sasuke sólo jugaba con él, de la misma forma que lo hacía conmigo"

Era una tortura, el lapso en que estaba físicamente lejos de él. Caía el peso de las horas sobre mi espalda. Imaginaba que haría Sasuke en la escuela, ¿quién sería su profesor de biología? ¿Quién? ¿Qué estaría haciendo Suigetsu con mi hermano? ¿En dónde estaban? ¿En dónde?

Otra historia era durante la noche, después de que me ofreciera su cuerpo, y que quedara en el aire ese momento placentero, se me hacía imposible soñar ¡Las noches que dormía con los ojos abiertos pensando con quién me traicionara mañana!

Menos me ayudaban los gestos que hacía Sasuke cuando lo penetraba, veía esas sonrisas tan equivalentes a las que le dedicaba a Naruto, uno de sus compañeros de clase.

Intenté confiar en mi hermano, pero por donde mirara sólo había más confusos episodios.

Desgraciadamente, Sasuke me daba evidencia suficiente para que mis dudas se acrecentaran.

**Flash Back**

Deidara me había dicho que mi hermano me estaba esperando en el hall de la empresa como era costumbre. Terminé de despachar las últimos cartas documento que el presidente me había solicitado, cuando hube acabado bajé al encuentro de Sasuke.

Me encontré con uno de mis amigos sentado en uno de los sillones, a su lado estaba mi hermano. Sasori le decía algo al oído, y mi niño sólo le oía.

— ¿Quieres que te ruegue? ¿Quieres verme de rodillas? Lo hago. Pero tienes que venir… Sasuke… eres imprescindible para mí… —había logrado escuchar.

—No sé, Sasori-san… es complicado…

— ¡Te necesito! —fue lo que contestó mi compañero, y mostró una exaltación extraña.

Me mata, me mataba oírlos ensimismados en sus susurros profanos, mi mejor amigo, que antes de rebajarse muere complacido con su orgullo, implorándole a mi hermano menor. Yo no sé que pensar… o si lo sé…

—Veo que estás bien acompañado —comenté y sentí que no fue mi "yo" quien habló, era alguien distinto.

—Itachi —pronunciaron en coro, los tomé por sorpresa.

— ¿De qué conversaban?

—Nada que pudiera ser de tu interés —contestó Akasuna No, tan pronto y suelto como solía ser. No sé molesto en alejarse Sasuke.

—Nada —coreé, los miré a ambos—. Igual la pregunta no estaba dirigida a ti, sino a mi pequeño hermano.

La respuesta tarda en llegar, el mundo se detuvo ante mis ojos. Si él no tuviera nada que ocultar, sería espontáneo.

—Sobre arte —indicó, tratando de lucir seguro. Aunque, probablemente, Sasuke sabía que para mí él no era sincero, agregó—: Hablamos de pintura medieval, Sasori-san sabe mucho de…

—Me queda perfectamente claro, que tienes por meta convertirme en el cornudo de Akatsuki —le interrumpí, antes que comenzará a enlazar una mentira tras otra.

Los dos se quedaron callados, Sasuke se concentró en sus manos, y el pelirrojo no le quitó el ojo de encima.

—Es una reacción típica, es necesario que lo sepas —expresó Sasuke para su "amistad" reciente.

Sasori le oyó, después me miró directamente, y aún hoy estoy seguro de que, por una milésima de segundo, había una sonrisa burlona en su rostro irreflexivo.

"La exaltación violenta pasa, es un estado psiquiátrico. Éste aparenta ser uno agudo, y tiene su fundamento. Asimismo, tampoco es culpa de nadie que tu hermano quiera probar el sabor de otras personas, lo cotidiano se vuelve aburrido y ¿sabes? Sasuke detesta la rutina" eso leí en la cara del pelirrojo.

**End Flash Back**

Al principio creí que era descabellado poner en tela de juicio la lealtad de mi hermano. A medida que pasaron los días, me convencí de que Sasori solo era uno con los cuales me engañaba.

Hace unas semanas hallé a Sasuke con un sujeto de cabellos grises, fuera del colegio. Mi hermano me informo que era su maestro, pero dudo que alguien tan joven sea profesor, sobre todo por su comportamiento desorientado y negligente, su indumentaria también sería un tema de debate. De todos modos, lo que levantó mis sospechas fue el dinero que ese hombre le quería dar a Sasuke, y que éste rechazo rotundamente. Cuando quise indagarles sobre ello, ambos rieron en silencio, y dijeron que eran asuntos sin importancia.

Entre nosotros no debían existir secretos, Sasuke quebró el primer compromiso de hermanos, y poco faltaba para que aquello se hiciera una actitud cotidiana.

Tuve en cuenta que al iniciar una relación con mi propio hermano, no sería un romance ordinario. Aquí estaba, sobre la mesa, la sangre que nos vinculaba, si no funcionaba correríamos el riesgo de quitarnos la palabra. Las consecuencias de una ruptura significarían más que una simple separación, éramos conscientes de todo lo que podríamos perder como también de lo más cercanos que seríamos.

"_Mensaje nuevo de Hidan" leí en el celular de mi hermano menor._

_Dudé ¿un mensaje de Hidan para Sasuke? Tantas desconciertos, lagunas de incertidumbres… tenía que aclararlas, decido examiné el contenido del correo. _

"_¡Por Jashin-sama! Sasori dice que te pagará lo que sea, no te hagas el difícil, y ven." Volví a colocar el celular sobre la mesa en que, anteriormente, reposaba._

"_Sasori te pagará… Te pagará" otra vez el tema del dinero y relacionado con mi hermano, ¿pagar qué cosa?... sola había una cosa por la que los hombres estarían interesados en un estudiante de secundaria… su cuerpo._

—_Itachi, ¿has visto mi celu…? _—_cortó el interrogante, y tomó el artefacto que estaba delante de mío, en la mesa de la cocina_—_. Ita…_

—_Descuida, allí no había nada equívoco, ¿verdad? _—_Lancé, y clave mis ojos en los suyos _—. _No me sorprende que tengas la totalidad de los números de los celulares de mis amigos, sino que me emociona que te llevas tan bien con ellos, sobre todo con Hidan __—afirmé lo más sereno que pude, aunque no sé hasta que punto podré controlarme a mí mismo._

_Esperaba que Sasuke fuera capaz de mirarme por más de cinco segundos, pero él parpadeó y supe que los conocía mejor que yo._

_Yo no tenía amigos…_

_Ellos jugaban con lo que más amaba._

_Yo no tenía un amante…_

_Él se ofrecía a ellos._

_¿Yo no tenía un hermano? _

_¿Él no confiaba en mí?_

_¿Él confiaba en ellos?_

_¡Qué tortuosa la pregunta que no quiero hacerme!... ¿Qué porción de Sasuke podía llamar "mía"?_

Abrumado de este sentimiento que desbordaba, me quedaba con su silencio.

Algunas veces me echaba sobre su cuerpo, le mordía hasta dejarle marcas definidas, y le practicaba una limpieza con mi lengua hasta que mis glándulas dejaran seca mi boca.

Otras veces lo penetraba con una brutalidad inhumana. Mi corazón gritaba dentro, nacía la perentoria decisión de destruirlo.

Mi corazón roto, se desangraba…

La furia se encendía.

Mi corazón quebrado…

El dolor de amar me abrumaba.

Mi corazón ensombrecido…

La angustia de que sólo fuera una distracción más, uno más en la lista de contactos de su celular. Reducido a un neto digito numérico, terminaba por enfermarme y no querer saber nada de sexo.

Lo amaba desesperadamente, lo tenía clavado como una estaca en mi gélido corazón.

Debo admitirlo, no me pertenecían las dos únicas cosas que lograban de mí una sonrisa, lágrimas, felicidad, placer, deseo… Amor:

Mi hermano y mi amante.

Y no sé cuál de las dos dolía más.

Y yo no sé como mis pies me regresan a mi departamento, después de esta caminata nocturna. ¿Habrá regresado? ¿Ya estará en _aquí_? Mis dedos que sudan, empujan la puerta.

Extrañamente, Sasuke estaba en casa. Tan pronto ingreso, soy recibido por él, que revolotea hacia mí, como haría una mariposa que vuela hacia una flor que le atrae. Noto que sólo llevaba puesta la camisa blanca de su uniforme escolar.

—Itachi —me dice, su voz artificial, me enfurece pensar que es la misma con la que seduce a Naruto —. Itachi… —sus frágiles brazos se enroscan en mi cuello. Una sonrisa cálida y sus mejillas que adquieren el color del nerviosismo.

Temblorosamente, toca el cuello de mi camisa, y va desbotonando la prenda, mientras me mira sin pestañar, suelta una risa. Acerca sus labios, su objetivo es claro: quiere que lo bese.

A pesar de que no quiero ser su juguete, consiento en seguirle. Me conduce su canto, me hipnotiza la profundidad de sus ojos, y sus manos me van arrastrando a esa ficción de amor…

Un beso suave, me lastima creer que este toque es de enamorados. Aún así no me detengo, comienzo a tocarle los muslos, entre el roce de nuestras bocas, él mueve una mano izquierda hacia el cinturón de mi pantalón, en un movimiento logra aflojarlo. Se desliza con pesadez por mis piernas, un leve ruido sobre la alfombra, y enseguida levanto los pies.

Su sabor que me inunda, su calor que me embelesa, y su fragancia que me envenena. Los deseos de mostrarle qué es el Amor Verdadero, mis intentos de sacarle gemidos Verdaderos, suspiros de Amor. Necesito tener la certeza de que me pertenece sólo a mí.

Las expresiones de sinceridad, requiero de esas demostraciones. El manoseo frenético, pausas románticas y los roces húmedos que intercalan este acto consentido, sobre eso no hay debate. Sin embargo me hiere pensar que mientras Sasuke piensa en el amor físico, yo busco manifestarle lo impensado, lo imperceptible, todo el amor que desborda en mi golpeado corazón.

Pueden más el deseo de unirme a él, tenerlo pegado a mi cuerpo. Aquellas manos alrededor de mi zona sensitiva, las manos tibias que me brindan caricias suaves. ¿Puede cambiar mi apreciación por él así de rápido? Atrás quedan las dudas, las sospechas, el recelo, se hacen remolinos, y mi cabeza hace un borrón de esas ideas delirantes.

—Sasuke… —Su nombre, entre malestar y ternura me decido a tomar lo que me ofrece. Besar sus labios rosados, escuchar el sonido acelerado de su corazón.

Nos separamos, y desciende, apoyado sobre sus rodillas, termina por sacar al exterior lo que anteriormente había palpado. Vuelve a tocarme, pero esta vez se concentra en sus acciones. No pasa mucho para que acerque sus labios, sólo en la punta desliza su lengua. Esta tranquilidad que trasmite, por momentos me trago su actuación. Nuestros sonidos internos se mezclan en el candente aire. Mis dedos que tiemblan de goce, se enredan en esos cabellos azulados. La función está dentro de la boca de Sasuke, que acoge en su interior una parte mía. Pequeño refugio bucal, donde todo es calidez adormecedora. Sé que no tardaré en alcanzar mi punto máximo, Sasuke lo habrá notado, ya que me liberó. Retrocedió unos pasos para recostarse en el sillón, y ya sin ropa de la cintura para bajo, se dispuso a abrirse la camisa escolar. Le observé largamente, no había nada por pedir, los pedidos eran claros. Podía tomarlo. Espera que siga el patrón normal, su parte fue hecha, restaba que asumiera el rol activo en el coito. Si ahora no rompo este hechizo, dejaré que prosiga de boca en boca, de cama en cama y seré sólo uno más... Uno más...

El inmortal e irreversible resentimiento cobra vida, antes de que terminara por engañarme con esas caricias apócrifas.

No dejo de mirarle, sus piernas se enmarcan y las va separando como un canal que permite el paso del agua, igual a esos conductos de riego que están abiertos a las aguas bruscas, impetuosas o lentas.

— ¿Te viene bien cualquier afluente, Sasuke? —Pese a sonar a pregunta, no es elemental que conteste.

Para mi desgracia, sonríe. Esta es la prueba definitiva.

Pronuncia unas palabras que no quiero oír. Me dice que me quiere, y todo lo que dice me parece tan falso.

—Me gustaría que sea violento, hermano —me confiesa en un susurro íntimo. Una indirecta, un pedido de una prostituta.

Nada lo saciaba, yo no lo saciaba. Y lo sufrí, la desfragmentación de mi corazón, y Sasuke sin notar mi Sufrimiento, tan ajeno al dolor de su hermano mayor, de su amante. ¿Qué le importaría?, Si tiene muchos estúpidos que le calientan la cama.

—Violento, violento, violento, violento —repetí, en un arrebato de locura.

¡¿Piensa que me engaña con esa cara de ángel?!

Me ensañé con las muñecas de mi presa, le ensarté mis manos y lo acerque a mí, lo volví a recostar impetuosamente. Todo giraba a mi alrededor, lo único que veía era maraña de pelos azulados. La persona debajo quiso anular mi agresión, pero mi fuerza mayor lo mantenía, en la parte inferior… debajo como debió ser siempre y para siempre.

¡Ya no! ¡No más de esto! ¡Descubrí tu sucio truco!

Conmigo juegas al _amor_, y fuera de esta habitación muestras tu verdadera personalidad.

¡Sinvergüenza!

¡Pérfido!

¡Puta! ¡Puta! ¡Puta!

Le solté un rato después. No es la primera vez que mis impulsos me dominan, Sasuke lo sabe.

—Hermano, estás perturbado —habla con una voz que solía emplear para Hidan. Me enfrento con una criatura que sabe manipular a los hombres, es parte de su profesión.

Pero dijera lo que dijera, no me convencería. Una vez uso esos mismos ojos con Pein, ¿pretende valerse del mismo truco?

—Te lo diré una y mil veces, te quiero únicamente a ti —recita a su defensa, y emprende una declaración de la inmensidad de su amor, que me ama y me elegirá siempre a mí—. Lo nuestro es hermoso, no veas cosas que no son —me dice comprensivo, tocando mi cabeza, ¿piensa que tengo un brote psicótico? ¡No sufro de inestabilidad emocional!

—Estoy más lúcido que nunca —vociferé —. No me gusta que se destornillen de la risa a mis espaldas.

—Nadie lo hace. Por favor, confía en mí —Toma mi rostro en sus manos, y acerca sus labios suaves… labios sucios ¡Quién sabe a quien más se la habrá chupado! ¿Y viene a querer besarme con esa misma boca?

El Amor se desvanece como la sal que se evapora en el suelo, y deja las huellas húmedas. Se concentra en mi interior la repugnancia, la aversión, y las ganas de vomitar en su cara…

Me lo quité de encima, ya no con el cuidado que salía tratarle. Ya no es de cristal como pensaba, y si lo es… pues no me importa que se quiebre, después de todo, de éstos en un bazar hay muchos.

— ¡Tengo un hermano infiel! ¡Un hermano que hace de su forma de vida un libertinaje continúo! —Intentaba respirar con normalidad, más delante tenía a un perfecto ilusionista de placeres. Mi tonalidad se deformaba de tanto cargar con esta inseguridad, de sus intensos roces saturados de un cariño fingido, de sus sonrisas insinceras, de imaginar que la frase "Te amo" es moneda corriente en sus otros encuentros carnales—. Primero, me embaucaste a mí, pero no te sentías pleno. A una mariposa no se le pude atrapar y encerrarla en un frasco, le agobia el espacio circunscrito. A una mariposa le encanta pasar de flor en flor, elevándose de un jardín a otro. Sasuke, yo pensaba que eras un ángel, que milagrosamente se enamoro de mí, pero me confundí. Tu cuerpo me cegó, tú eres una mariposa traicionera.

Sus oídos, afinados por el impacto de la noticia, siguieron registrando la serie de sonidos que emitían mis labios. El gesto alegre se fue perdiendo, y el desconcierto fue dibujándose en ésta.

—Te acostaste con mi mejor amigo, con mi jefe… ¡Quién sabe con cuántos más! —empecé a gritarle —. ¡Con todo Akatsuki! Eres rapidito, otouto —siseé en un tono meloso, con la intención de que le doliera. Aunque, para un muchacho de esas cualidades es difícil reprocharle sobre un comportamiento que simboliza su vida entera, suponiendo, claro, que "eso" fuera una _vida_.

Él no supo cómo reaccionar ante mis temibles dichos. Fue abriendo de a poco la boca, la cerró con la misma lentitud, y algo que quiso argumentar no salió de aquellos labios que besaron más de una boca. Este proceso de vacilación duro una eternidad, el hecho que no diera con una justificación me hervía la sangre.

— ¡Cómo se te ocurre… decir de mí…! —emitió en un gemido ahogado, la voz empezaba a fallarle. Era cuestión de tiempo para que las primeras gotas simuladas salieran.

Cedió a las ansias de mostrarse patético frente a mí. Sus ojos no tardaron en ensombrecerse, aquellos orbes que derraman lágrimas suaves, ya no serán los que contendrán mi desconfianza.

Apeló a un recurso habitual, y desesperado: la compasión. Olvida que ésta es una inmunidad que concedería a mi adorable hermano de la infancia, el niño íntegro que no infringiría el deber de fidelidad ni con los pensamientos.

— ¡ZORRA! ¡ZORRA! ¡ZORRA! ¡ZORRA! —le grité con verdadero asco, el monstruo que había crecido en mí se atrevió a injuriar a Sasuke. No me detendría—: ¡ZORRA! —aullaba, desgarrando las cuerdas vocales, seguía gritándole a vivo pulmón.

Tal vez seguía increpándole para que me contestara algo, cualquier cosa. Ciertamente esperaba que me respondiera con palabras o golpes. Y no me sorprendió que sucediera lo último.

¡PLAFF!

Un ruido de un cachetazo, un sonido que se alarga.

Silencio.

Otra vez, no se mueve, y prefiere seguir gimiendo por una afrenta inexistente.

Estoy seguro que siente que no había nada por defender…

Él no tiene Decencia, Pureza, Honor, no hay nada que pudiera herirle al decirle lo que es.

Yo, por el contrario, lo sentí… sentí el golpe dado indebidamente.

Acaricié mi rostro, ardiente por el bofetón que me excitó mucho, antes de que pudiera, acaso, dolerme. No lo lamentaba en absoluto, esperaba que lo hiciera. El ardor en uno de mis pómulos, se hizo sentir hasta en mis dientes, al punto de que sacara una risa maniática involuntaria. Lo que provoco miedo en mi hermano, aproveché para devolverle el golpe. Quizás me excedí un poco, puesto que cayó en la alfombra y allí se quedó, desmayado tal vez. ¡Santo Dios! Quise correr a su lado, y abrazarlo muy fuerte, besar sus manos y rogar por su perdón. Verlo tirado sin respirar me aniquilo por completo… mi corazón quería lanzarse a su cuerpo endeble… pero mi mente me decidía que no debía ceder a su actuación creada maquiavélicamente, yo no sería un rehén de su astucia.

Mi sentimiento de culpa no duró mucho. Si bien él estaba callado, indefenso, agazapado como un animalito temeroso delante de su amo y señor, yo no caí en esa maquinación.

—Esto no duele —comenté, mientras él se tapaba la cara, tal vez evaluaba mentalmente los daños físicos que pudiera producirle la lesión —, no debería dolerte una verdad. Este tipo de reacciones son para los injuriados, evidentemente no has sido ofendido. En lo que a mí concierne, respondí a los ataques de una vulgar prostituta. Desde luego, entiendes lo que estoy diciendo. —Sasuke parecía haber caído en un sopor, pero estaba seguro que me escuchaba, y no mostraría flaquezas, no ahora que brotaba mi ira, no retendría la catarsis— ¿Qué te mantiene conmigo? ¿Es que te gusta sentir que alguien piensa en ti, y mayor es tu hilaridad porque quien te ama es también tu hermano y es una alegría enorme el adulterarme por doblete? Todo acabo, no amaré a una persona que practica el oficio más antiguo de la historia de la humanidad y que, además de ello, lo hace gratis.

Levantó la vista, creí ver en esos ojos una desolada melancolía. No obstante, era más fuerte mi decisión que su mirada teatrera de inocencia.

—Ahora puedes volar sin restricciones, Mariposa Traicionera. No quiero nutrirme de caricias artificiales, un tiempo pude gozar de tus piernas, y de tu tan experimentada boca… He querido saber, y todavía quiero saber, mis aptitudes en la cama no te producen un orgasmo extremo, ¿quién la tiene más grande, Sasuke? Kakuzu tal vez… ¿o será Pein? ¿Quién de ellos te hizo gritar hasta dejarte la garganta afónica?

Sus dedos temblaron, pero no tanto como sus pupilas que se ahogaban en las aguas que surgían de adentro… era como si lo salino de sus mares (lágrimas), ardiera como el jugo de un limón rociado en sus ojos, y que en consecuencia siguiera fluyendo un río de cada orbe sombrío. La tormenta se desataba en ellos, y yo continué mirándole sin dejarme arrastrar.

—Dominarte fue sencillo, ya vez no hay una estrategia para ello. Lo mejor del asunto es que no tuve que pagar por tus servicios, ¿Sasori te daba asco como para que tuviera que rogARTE por una sola noche? —me burlé, recordando las palabras de Hidan "Te pagará lo que sea"

¿Qué me pasaba?... ¿Qué quería sacar de todo esto? Quizás humillarlo, o tal vez mostrarle todo lo que aguanté.

— ¿Qué se siente que alguien termine contigo? —le pregunté con una voz serena—. Me he aburrido de tu cuerpo, Putita —culminé, y algo se aligeró dentro de mí. Me sentí bien al decirle que no haré más el papel de imbécil.

Siempre afirmé que los pensamientos de mi hermano eran descifrables, contrariamente no comprendí lo que trasmitían sus ojos, donde una sombra los atravesaba. No me dio tiempo para meditarlo, se había enderezado instantáneamente. Le he visto correr, tan fugaz, hacia nuestra alcoba. Seguidamente escuché unos ruidos como de cajones abriéndose, mi corazón se terminó de romper, se iría de mi Vida. Unos minutos después, salió con una pequeña maleta en mano, noté que se había vestido, sus cabellos tapaban su rostro de niño bonito, y también la degradación de su ser. Cuando abrió la puerta, y ésta fue cerrada, supe que no volvería a sentirme ahogado por ser uno más en su vida.

Ya no tenía un hermano, tampoco un amante.

Respiré hondo, y suspiré indolentemente.

Tenía la garantía que no habría una pesadumbre en los próximos días, que podría dormir en sosiego. Ya no despertaría a mitad de la noche, con un sudor en la frente, con esos perdurables celos que me mataban.

Pensarlo así, me alivio… y me ayudó a dormir esa noche, en una cama entera para mí, sin Sasuke del lado contrario…

Sin su calor…

Sin su olor…

Sin sus… mentiras.

Había algo terminante.

Sasuke no me engañará más.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nota**

*** Afluente: **es el río o arroyo que desemboca en otro principal, Itachi lo asimila con Sasuke "¿Te viene bien cualquier afluente, Sasuke?". Ya saben, un río principal (Sasuke) recibe "diversos" afluentes (Sasori, Kisame, Pein, Kakashi… Itachi)

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me apoyaron en estos momentos difíciles, tanto a las chicas del msn, como a las otras personitas que no leen mis fics, y sin embargo entendieron parte de mi angustia… Gracias a todos, sólo ellas/os saben que hubiera cometido o cometeré una locura en mi desesperación, estoy tratando de no hacer lo último. Perdón por agobiarlas/os con mis problemas, no es algo que se me dé mucho, en general prefiero hacer los oídos que ser escuchada. Sinceramente, gracias, por lo pronto es lo más que puedo hacer para corresponderles.

Recuerden…

_ItaSasu es sinónimo de Amor Verdadero_

Oyasumi, mata ashita


	2. Ichirin no Hana

**Estoy de regreso y con una nueva entrega ¡Sorpréndanse! **

**TÍTULO:**

Hitohira no Hanabira [Un sencillo pétalo de flor] (el título pude cambiar en un futuro)

**PAREJAS:**

ItaSasu. Más adelante GaaSasu y SasoDei.

**DERECHO DE AUTOR:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El título del fic "Hitohira no Hanabira" (ED 17 Bleach) es una canción perteneciente a "Stereo Pony". "Ichirin no Hana" (OP 3 Bleach) es el nombre de una canción de "HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR", y viene a darle el nombre a este capítulo.

**SINOPSIS:**

[Reeditado "Mariposa traicionera"] Sasuke e Itachi pasarán por un sinfín de situaciones para, finalmente, entender que siempre se enamorarán una, dos, tres… veces de la misma persona que es Dolor y Complacencia.

**ACLARACIÓN:**

"Hitohira no Hanabira" es una historia que salió de "Por Besarte".

Edades de los personajes: Itachi (22) Sasuke (16) Gaara (17), Deidara (22) Juugo (18)

**Segunda Entrega**

**Ichirin no Hana**

**[Flor Solitaria]**

_Agradecimientos a_

**_ Kaku-nii…_**

_(Si no es nee-san, eres tú… inspirándome, aunque involuntariamente. Arigato por estar siempre a mi lado)_

**(Juugo POV)**

"_Yo quise ser jardinero…_

_Pero la planta que necesitaba de mis cuidados murió._

_Una segunda planta llegó,_

_Me siento inútil, ésta flor no precisa de mí"_

¿Alguna vez se les ha ocurrido cuidar de una planta? Interrogaciones tontas que me hago en mi mente, y juego a la espera que se extiende y que se ensancha como la carretera de un desierto que no parece tener un final, no es que me importe (¿me importa?), pero ¿acaso no vendrá la respuesta? ¿Alguien me contará de su experiencia con una maceta?… "Chiflado" la gente me lo decía al escuchar el monólogo que hacía en modalidad oral. ¿Y no serán más trastornados ellos que murmuran por detrás con la esperanza de que los oiga y entienda que soy un fenómeno que tiene prioridad en el sanatorio mental? ¡Qué menudencia! Les doy la razón, y no hablo para los demás. Bien, piensen que estoy loco (piensa de mí lo que quieras), ahora todo me vale, me convenzo pero ¿entonces por qué no uso la lengua con la que fui dotado? ¿Por qué no usar el lenguaje oral? ¿Por qué ya no hablo solo? Tal vez cuido de las apariencias… ¡Cómo si hubiera mucho que cuidar!

La verdad es que he entendido, tras mucho andar en círculos, que yo siento un apego a este espacio creado… Al silencio.

Sin voces a mi alrededor… Sin conversaciones que terminaran la calma en que me encontraba. Me gustaba estar en una soledad completa, con el gorjeó de los pájaros no desagradable, sino armónica a mis oídos. Me agradaba estar en mi encontrada Paz, en sintonía con la naturaleza.

Veía a las flores mecerse ante los vientos que vinieran de cualquier dirección, también se arrullaban por un simple soplo artificial. Así trataba de no perturbarlas con mis torpes respiros.

Tan tranquilo… ese murmullo del viento… de las flores meciéndose en sus canteros.

Siempre me dije que peor que un soplar de la naturaleza, era un soplar humano. El soplido de una persona…

¿Cuánto tardaría en romperse todo? ¿Cuándo escucharía el "crack" de esta película que no tendrá un final de cuentos? ¿Cuándo las flores serían arrancadas? ¿Cuándo los pétalos se deshojarían por una mano humana?

¿Cuándo caerá la simulación de Sasuke Uchiha?... que ante el menor presentimiento de una pregunta avecinada, se esconde tras la frase "Todo está bien" Le gustaba englobar su vida con esa anticipada contestación. Y yo, desde luego, buscaba encontrarle desprevenido, haber si en una ocasión su boca soltaba lo que su mente no quería. Pero mi "¿Cómo van las cosas?" no tan rápida como su automático: "Todo está bien", quedaba sin ser respondida sinceramente. Y así era el juego, que teníamos. En un momento, aguardando por la situación perfecta, intentaba deslizarle la cuestión; y él, veloz como un tren de alta velocidad, se adelantaba al punto que no abordaría. El "Todo está bien" se hacía odioso y poco admisible.

Pensar en Sasuke me llevaba a pensar en las flores…

Me ocurrió una vez que quise cuidar una orquídea. Yo no solía seguir programas de televisión, pero recuerdo haber visto a un hombre de negocios, que tenía un jardín lleno de orquídeas que el mismo cuidaba en sus ratos libres. Tontamente, me surgió la idea de copiarlo, típico orgullo humano sí el otro puede por qué yo no. Si un hombre de oficinas puede hacerse cargo de una planta, ¿por qué yo no podría? Me compré la planta… pero murió al mes…

¿Le habrá faltado agua? Le dí de beber. (1)

—_Me moriría si no pudiera estar con él… —susurraba para sí. Del mismo modo que una planta necesita de agua, Sasuke necesitaba de Uchiha Itachi._

¿Qué tan encariñado estaba de su hermano? ¿Realmente era Fraternidad?

Habré sido _ingenuo._

Cuando hablaba de Itachi parecía referirse al amor de su vida, y no me sorprendió que Sasuke me confesara que lo amaba y lo deseaba con todas sus lo venía venir, esa revelación no me tomó desprevenido.

Una flor no puede resistir sola…

Una flor necesita de cuidados…

Lo recuerdo, constantemente, lo que me dijo:

— _¿Qué harás ahora? —Le pregunté a caso sin saber que respondería de manera soñadora._

—_Lo amo… y le dije que… sí —Calló y fue entornando sus párpados—… Si él me ama y yo lo amo… ¿qué más se necesita para que estemos juntos? _

Lo pienso y lo pienso, parece simple. No soy un erudito en matemáticas, pero creo no equivocarme A + B = C ¿cierto? Itachi lo ama, Sasuke lo ama. ¡Ámense! ¿No es así como tendría que ser?

—_Ayer me hizo inmensamente feliz… —Había confesado Sasuke, esa vez—. Él me tocó en las partes que mis ropas cubren, lo que no ves… sus labios tocaron las partes que ni un amigo ni un hermano deberían tocar… _

Sonaba hermoso cuando hablaba de su relación, las primeras semanas de concordancia de placeres. Pero de a poco se abrió la brecha de lo antiestético, la sonrisa que deambulaba en su rostro cada vez más propenso a mostrar dolor que felicidad, me daba pie a creer que entre ellos había un problema que se iba magnificando con el correr de los días.

—_Ayer… Ayer… no quiero recordarlo, si hago como que nunca pasó, entonces no lo odiaré —se convenció y no dijo más, pese a que mis oídos estaban disponibles para escuchar lo que soltara._

Yo no entendía lo que pasaba, Sasuke no era del tipo de persona que hablara de sus problemas en las reuniones que hacíamos en casa de Suigetsu. Si me contó acerca de Itachi, fue porque quería compartir lo le sucedía. De este modo, y con estos pedacitos de su historia, me dejaba con la duda en la boca… ¿Qué no quería recordar? ¿Qué era tan malo?

¡Qué triste era verlo ahogado en las lágrimas que no dejaría salir! Me afligía pensar que él mismo contenía su dolor como un embalse que contiene las aguas. Aguantándolas, se dañaba… no es bueno que los pulmones se llenen de agua. Un médico se lo había advertido la vez que casi se ahogó en aguas profundas. Por suerte Itachi, que estaba constantemente en vigilia de su hermano, lo salvo a tiempo. Y ahora, con su corazón, llenándose de litros y litros de lágrimas ¿qué daño le causaría en su salud?... bien doctor aquí tiene un síntoma a resolver.

Suigetsu también parecía interesado en la salud de Sasuke, claro como no lo notaría si en el colegio, solía estar pegado a Sasuke. Lo mismo que Karin, solo que ella prefería golpear a Suigetsu que reparar en la soledad que rodeaba a Uchiha. Por lo que decía Suigetsu, pese a que Sasuke lucía extraño, mantenía su careta de superioridad, y según él no debíamos preocuparnos. No obstante, yo sabía que algo pasaba…

Quizás me veía cuidando a una segunda planta…

Tal vez por eso compré una regadera el día en que él se acercó a mi hogar.

Así sin más, fue una noche que cayó en mi casa, como un animalito que buscaba la Humanidad de un humano, la generosidad en medio de la adversidad. Él sabía que no me negaría. Así que al sonar el timbre de la puerta, la abrí con una sonrisa en mi boca y un seguro "¿Sí?" Frente a mí, mirando sus desgastas zapatillas, de tanto camino que habría corrido, la distancia que había de su Hogar y el mío, y esperando, sólo esperando que lo recibiera; de este modo se presentó Uchiha Sasuke. Lo miré, pero el no miró, demasiado ocupado estaba en ver los cordones blancos de sus zapatillas. Sus cabellos desordenados, pero mucho más que lo normal. Nunca le pude decir que no a una criatura asustada, cogí su mano e hice que se metiera en la casa. Cerré la puerta, y en una actitud que esperaría de cualquiera menos de él, se abrazó de mi espalda. El pánico me entró, nadie podría culparme si dudara de que le cedí la entrada a un conocido, que en verdad estaba delante de un completo extraño. Es que Sasuke nunca había mostrado más de una emoción por vez, sin embargo estaba allí, temblando en cuerpo y sollozando en su interior. Su figura estoica parada y su alma abatida, y su corazón… en el suelo.

Poco a poco fue dejando atrás su llanto, y no sé cuantos minutos habrán corrido hasta que su voz, quebrada, me susurro un "lo siento". Se soltó de mí y yo aproveché para verle a la cara, o más bien buscar su mirada que escapaba de la mía. Me dí por vencido después de intentarlo hasta cansarme, por lo que suspiré y acepté mi derrota. Entonces, le pregunté "¿Por qué estás aquí?" No me contestó. Bien, Sasuke sólo podía venir a mi casa, sin un aviso, porque la otra persona que pudiera ayudarle no estaba con él o porque esa persona…

Probé suerte, y modifiqué la cuestión "¿Pasó algo con Itachi…?" Peor todavía, tembló con una tristeza inconsolable que llegó a mi propio interior… luchando por elevar su voz desgarrada me confesó:

"Todo está bien" No le creí ni él se lo creía, no obstante sólo por esta vez podía dejarle pasar esa mentira. ¿Y qué sentido tenía preguntar por la fuente de su dolor? Sí, lo entendí sin la necesidad de que lo dijera. El nombre Itachi no era ajeno a su malestar.

Los siguientes días no hizo ninguna actividad diferente, salvo que pueda contarse que faltó al colegio y estuvo encerrado en su habitación.

Quise ayudarlo, pero él no querría.

Intenté hablarle, pero él fue cortante con sus respuestas…

Probé todo tipo de preguntas, pero él era evasivo…

Cuando la obstinación se le metía por la cabeza, no existía método de que, voluntariamente, revelará los hechos de su vida amoral.

Había algo que quería esconder…

Había algo que deseaba mantener….

Y yo, tal vez, nunca lo sabría.

Sencillamente, su boca se cerró, callando consigo su Pesar.

¿Qué debiera hacer si él no quería ni abrir la boca para comer…?

A mi casa había llegado una flor y no lo supe sino después de un tiempo.

Habrá estado una semana decaído en su tragedia incompartida, hasta que una tarde apareció en la casa un joven de cabellos rubios, a quien creo a ver visto alguna vez, pero con quien no creo haber conversado. El sujeto vino concretamente a ver a Sasuke. Desde luego, le prohibí acercarse a mi invitado (mi nueva flor debía estar en reposo, esa persona no era su compañero de clases), a lo que él puso una expresión de ingenuidad. Se hizo aires con la mano, y antes de hablar, fingió afinar su voz, como si el que fuera a presentarse sea un favorito del mismísimo Emperador de Japón dijo:

—Soy un amigo inseparable de Uchiha Itachi.

De inmediato le respondí:

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues mire qué pena! Esta casa es mía y si quiero puedo sacarlo a patadas ¿qué me dice? ¿Eh?

Él rió con ganas, volvió a hablarme:

—Amigo de Itachi Uchiha, ¿comprende? _—_Había tenido especial cuidado en usar una voz irritante, y me miraba como si esperara que le diera el paso _—. _¿Comprende? _—_ repitió… y entonces entendí que me hablaba como si yo fuera un loco.

Loco…

Loco…

Yo soy el que cuida de la flor…

¿Se llama a eso locura?...

— Amigo, creo que tiene un problema serio _—_bramó.

Sonreí, le sonreí cínicamente. Al fin alguien que me lo dice en la cara.

Y claro que le estaba por demostrar que tan tocado podría ser, pero Sasuke se había acercado a nosotros, alertado por el escándalo que hacía el sujeto. Tras saludarse subieron a la recámara de Sasuke, en donde estuvieron alrededor de dos horas. Un joven de cabellos rojizos y un hombre de piel y cabellos azules también desfilaron por mi casa. El pelirrojo parecía ser de la misma edad que el rubio, de unos veintitantos, el otro de treinta años. Me extraño que no viniera Itachi, a quien sólo he visto en dos oportunidades. Si esos tres hombres se decían conocidos del hermano de Sasuke, ¿no deberían haberle contado el lugar en que estaba su hermano menor? Lo cierto es que no hubo ninguna novedad de Itachi, y aunque el pelirrojo venía seguido a ver a Sasuke, éste no parecía mejorar… yo tenía la ilusión de que saliera de ese abismo, pero él seguía confinado en el cuarto, ni Suigetsu pudo animarlo… Hasta que un día llegó un pelirrojo, no el amigo de Itachi. Éste era un pelirrojo más joven.

Sabaku No Gaara entró sin el menor titubeó, casi empujando a Karin que, alegremente había ido a abrirle. No saludo a nadie y ni se molestó en pedirle disculpas a la chica, mientras que Suigetsu y yo lo miramos transitar libremente por el corredor como si estuviera en su casa, y no en una ajena. Por su estilo y sus formas, hubiera estado bien llamar a la policía, sin embargo no lo hice… Y lo dejé ser… Es que su semblante era tan firme, y su determinación nunca vista, algo iba a hacer… aguardé a que hiciera lo que venía a hacer…

Al cabo de unas cinco horas, Gaara se hubo ido tan rápido como había entrado. No sé que le habrá dicho, si fue bueno o malo. Lo único que sé es que eso provocó una reacción en él. Como los repentinos cambios de vientos en el altamar, Sasuke transitó los días más grises y cuando Gaara se fue, noté que sus ojos habían cambiado. Reanudó sus actividades normales, y su actitud se realzó por sobre su desconsuelo que se envolvía en una cofre oculto en su corazón. No tuve más acceso a su Dolor… Y no es que quisiera verlo tirado en la cama como un enfermo que aguarda el final de sus días, pero hubiera deseado que expulsará al exterior esa pena que lo empujó a mi casa.

Había pensado que el asunto había terminado de una forma un tanto informal, pese a las otras personas que pasaron por el nuevo hogar de Sasuke. Sin embargo, en la siguiente semana el correo electrónico de él se llenó de notas que de ser cartas en sobre, estaba seguro que mi modesto buzón no hubiera resistido al desbordamiento de éstas. Sasuke no contestó ninguna ni muchos menos las habrá leído, creo que las eliminó sin abrirlas. Después vinieron los mensajes a su celular, a cualquier hora del día.

— _¿Un nuevo mensaje?_

_Acostumbrado a los detalles de Uchiha, había escuchado un sonido de su celular. De inmediato deduje lo que era, la semana vertiginosa me había ayudado a recordar el tono de un mensaje entrante en su celular azul. _

— _¿Tienes algo de oshare kei (2)? —me preguntó, desconociendo cualquier ruido._

_El teléfono volvió a emitir un sonido. En seguida, él se internó en la requisa de mi stand personalizado._

—_Corrección son dos mensajes —afirmé al escucharlo por segunda vez—. Será un admirador… —sugerí ante lo que sería el tercer mensaje en menos de dos minutos. _

_Sabía que si fuera por mi huésped, el aparato podría recibir mil mensajes y él no los leería. Un poco enfadado con su sosería, se lo alcancé. Sasuke refunfuñó, y de mala gana lo tomó y en cuatro segundos debió borrarlos del buzón, porque siguió husmeando mi estantería de discos._

—_Entonces, ¿tienes algo de Oshare…? —insistió._

_Claro que comprendí que estaba siendo evasivo, puesto que ya había revuelto todos los discos y ni notó, teniéndolo en las narices, que había pasado de largo el género que buscaba. No, Sasuke aparentaba estar interesadísimo en su búsqueda, pero en realidad no podía no pensar en Itachi Uchiha. _

—_Sí, por supuesto que algún material tengo. Sólo fíjate bien —le sugerí. _

La flor se separó en sus pétalos… ya no es capullo, en realidad hace un otoño que no es capullo, y bien entiéndase la metáfora de la obscena observación. Si alguna duda me quedaba, ésta fue resulta ante la manifestación dramática de mi huésped:

—_Sasuke, ¿no piensas retornar…? —había preguntado Suigetsu al cumplirse la segunda semana de su permanencia en este hogar compartido._

— _¡No voy a volver a esa casa!… —vociferó con una inmediatez que me sobresalto— ¡Juro que no voy a regresar! _

En ese momento tan súbito, me imaginaba el rostro de Itachi. ¿Qué estaría sintiendo ahora que, definitivamente, todo acabo? ¿No se esperaba que Sasuke tuviera el valor de terminar esta relación que nunca tuvo un futuro?

¿Qué era lo que lo ataba a esa casa?... yo sabía que él estaba postergando sus risas, él también lo sabía ¿Por qué tardo días en tomar esta decisión?

Dejé de indagarme acerca de los "por qué". Y ante el desenlace de una historia, esbocé una sonrisa automática.

No lo sabes, pero has sido valiente, Sasuke…

_Ya no necesitas de mí…_

Quizás nunca lo entiendas… pero fue un paso, el que diste, para ser libre…

_Ya no necesitas de mí…_

En este mundo, personas las hay y en cantidad…

_¿Y qué haré sin mi planta...?  
_

No es aconsejable que te aferres a una sola. El dos por uno, puede tener sus ventajas, pero a la larga termina causando más trastornos que fortunas.

_El jardinero necesita de la planta, no ésta del jardinero..._

En mí puedes ver el hermano que has perdido, en algún otro encontrarás alguien que pueda apreciar la textura de tus pétalos…

_Sasuke es una flor... Itachi perdió su Flor..._

Tú, y únicamente tú, puedes lograrlo.

Tú, y únicamente tú, puedes elevarte por encima de las malezas.

Me sucedió una vez que pretendí preservar una orquídea…

Se murió al poco tiempo.

Una segunda flor llegó a mi casa, en una noche sin estrellas, terriblemente deshojada, herida, con sus pétalos marchitos…

Intenté cuidar de ella…

— ¿Quieres que te suba el desayuno? —Le sonreí.

—No, estos días estuve abusando de tu generosidad, Juugo. —Sasuke estaba arreglando su cama. Habrá adivinado que igual lo haría, puesto que cuando habló, me miró a los ojos —. Te pido que me trates como tu igual. Aprendí a valerme por mi mismo, ¿quién crees que cocinaba en el departamento de Itachi? —me recordó una circunstancia particular con una pregunta. Y me dio la impresión de que se rió, y yo no pudo sino compartir su risa… ¿Itachi sobreviviría sin alguien que lo alimentara?

Sasuke no era un inválido.

Olvidé que había flores que eran autónomas ¡Bien! Probablemente nunca lo había olvidado, en todo caso nunca lo supe hasta ahora.

—De acuerdo… entonces —podía ser independiente, pero ¿por qué no mimarlo como no pude con mi orquídea? —, te espero en la cocina, _Hana._

—Mejor ve a bañarte, me encargaré de la cocina —recitó. El ingenio de Sasuke vuelve a ser ese que rebate las órdenes de los demás hasta que su voluntad prevalezca—. Por cierto, te aviso que a la salida del colegio me iré a la casa de Gaara —dijo, saliendo del cuarto.

Esta flor que vino a mi casa, sólo necesitaba de un invernadero (mi hogar)

Esta planta, no necesitaba de un jardinero.

Hubiera sido mejor que concluyera así. Pero no estaba seguro de que la historia entre Itachi y Sasuke desaparecería… Y me seguía preguntado qué habrá ocurrido… ¿Sus padres se habrán enterado? Sospecho que, de alguna manera u otra, algún día me enteraré de todo lo referente a Sasuke y su relación con su hermano.

¿Qué sería de la vida de Itachi sin su Flor? Tal vez el tiempo me lo diga... Por el momento, los pétalos de la Flor de Itachi revolotean en esta casa, su polen se exparce y en lo personal, me alegra que se haya quedado con nosotros.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nota:**

**1- Cuidado de plantas:**

No basta con regarlas una vez. La experiencia de Juugo con las plantas me salió de un primo que se compró un cactus y al que sólo le debía dar una cuchadita de agua al mes. El cactus murió por exceso de agua. Moraleja: Antes de cuidar una planta, instrúyete.

**2- Oshare Kei:**

Es un subgénero del visual kei. Oshare kei significa "con estilo". Se los indentifica por su estilo de vestimenta, que es colorida e infantil. Las que me conocen saben que tengo una obsesión maniatica enfermiza por el oshare kei.

Al final pensé en retrasar la reedición de "Maldita Estupidez". Supongo que debo hacer una aclaración del porqué de la canción "Ichirin no Hana", no es tanto por la letra, sino por la fuerza de las voces de la banda, por la que la elegí. Además estaba viendo algunos PV con Kaku-nii, y con esa canción surgió la inspiración, raro ¿no creen? Por esas mismas razones decidí utilizar a Juugo y no otro personaje (creo que la canción/letra se apega a él y Sasuke)

_Oyasumi, Mata Ashita._


	3. Maldita Estupidez

Saludos a todas/os.

**TÍTULO:**

Hitohira no Hanabira [Un sencillo pétalo de flor]

**PAREJA:**

ItaSasu, con el correr de los capítulos, posiblemente, GaaSasu y SasoDei.

**DERECHO DE AUTOR:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El título del fic "Hitohira no Hanabira" (ED 17 Bleach) es una canción perteneciente a Stereo Pony. A su vez "Maldita Estupidez", canción de "LU", le da el nombre a la tercera entrega.

**SINOPSIS:**

[Reeditado "Mariposa Traicionera" & "Maldita Estupidez"] Sasuke e Itachi pasarán por un sinfín de situaciones para, finalmente, entender que siempre se enamorarán una, dos, tres… veces de la misma persona que es Dolor y Complacencia.

**ACLARACIÓN:**

"Hitohira no Hanabira" es una historia que salió de "Por Besarte" (anteriormente capítulos 7 & 8)

Por otro lado, esta entrega es un universo alterno, las edades son las siguientes: Itachi (22) Sasuke (16) Sasori (22), Deidara (21), Kisame (33) Juugo (18).

**Tercera Entrega**

**Maldita Estupidez**

**(Sasuke POV)**

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Juugo. No le respondí y me quedé viendo el piso de su hogar— ¿Pasó algo con Itachi…?

Un remolino, todo era un remolino. Mi corazón me dolía demasiado, que pensé que moriría.

Después de correr, ahora que estaba quieto, sentí el cansancio. Había Bajado las escaleras, y en los dos últimos tramos me tropecé, igual me levanté y seguí bajando los pisos. Seguí corriendo unas calles, no quería pensar en esa espina en mi pecho. No sabía a dónde ir, si a la casa de Naruto, pero sus padres me harían muchas preguntas, y ahora no estaba para responder nada ¿Cómo lo haría? Si ni siquiera podía recordar el número de mi documento. Caminé varias cuadras oscuras, pensando a dónde ir…

¿Con Sasori y Deidara? No vivían demasiado lejos. Además le dirían a mi hermano. En este momento no quería estar con nadie que me lo recuerde.

¿Con Kisame? Es lo mismo que con los otros dos, Kisame es amigo de Itachi.

No, decididamente no podía contar con nadie que esté relacionado a Itachi.

¿Quién me quedaba?

Juugo.

—Todo está bien… —Mi mentira. Juugo no me creería, pero quería pensar que aún podía fingir y mantener la imagen de "Todo está bien"

**FLASHBACK**

En un momento mis manos se apoyaron en el alféizar, se incliné lo bastante para tener un panorama de la plaza que había enfrente del edificio. Observé un buen rato, hasta que una sensación corrió por mi espina dorsal, tal vez fuera el frío de la tarde que se iba haciendo helada. Caminé hacia el balcón, y en vez de cerrar la puerta que daba a ésta, volví a inclinarme como antes lo hice en el alféizar. Mis dedos corrieron por los barrotes rojos, y mis ojos giraron despacio. Desde mi nueva posición, mi visión se vio mejorada. Miré hacia la plaza, los árboles a penas se movían. La muchedumbre saltando, las chicas con su uniforme, algunas parejas de enamorados agarrados de la mano…

Todos riendo, de qué se reirían… ¿Qué le estaría susurrando ese joven que estaba sentado en una banca con una colegiala?

El cielo que se torna anaranjado, va cayendo un día. El aire atardecido que comienza a enfriar mi cuerpo, que se estremece anticipadamente.

¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?... Itachi…

La Felicidad no es un Estado permanente en la mediocridad de ésto que falsamente denominamos Hogar. Sí, con una mayúscula impropia que me valdría el primer desaprobado de una clase de literatura.

Si la Felicidad no es contigo, entonces ¿por qué vivir?...

Mi cuerpo oscilante, se inclina en la baranda.

Ocho pisos, la muerte delante…

A mi Disposición… El suelo tan lejos, pero tan cerca si agachara más la cabeza.

Mejor subir a la terraza, caminar sin ver hasta que mis pies no encuentren una superficie. Será breve y seguro, el final de una vida.

Sin embargo, pese a este juego fugaz del suicidio, si de algo he de morir… moriré con mi ascetismo… porque…

Descartó la idea al verlo caminar en la plaza, conozco ese cuerpo, su andar, cada pisada que da rezumba en mi oído. Mis manos exasperadas presionan los barrotes, lo miró cruzar la calle tranquilamente. Había llegado mucho antes que mí, su maletín reposaba en el sillón de la sala cuando regresé a casa.

¿A dónde había ido?

Tal vez a dar una vuelta…

Y mis ojos que no dejan de mirarlo hasta que su figura se pierde en la entrada.

Mi corazón que late como ayer, como la primera vez que lo sentí bajo mí. Aguardo su llegada, descontado cada segundo que se retrase en las escaleras o en el ascensor. No me había cambiado el uniforme, igual corrí hacia la entrada. Al recordar la sugerencia que me hizo Deidara, de ser más _cariñoso_con mi hermano mayor, comecé a desvestirme. Tiré mi corbata, pero me dejé la camisa y de inmediato me deshice de mis pantalones y mi ropa interior.

Sé que las cosas entre nosotros no están bien.

Me gustaría ser capaz de establecer el punto exacto en que mi relación con Itachi comenzó a oscilar, decir el mes pasado tuvimos el primer quiebre, y luego sólo serían factores los que contribuyeron a este cierre dramático. Apuntar a un día… Tal número de tal mes y determinado año. Eso hubiera ayudado en su momento. ¡Qué simple sería para todos encontrar la causa de cada contrariedad!

Las pequeñas discusiones en las parejas son usuales, querido hermano, y para que un noviazgo perdure es primordial saber cómo entendernos una vez que tenemos el inconveniente frente a los ojos.

Lo hicimos en tantas ocasiones, y eso no puedes negarlo, Itachi. Y en este punto delato mi idealismo, hablo en plural cuando siempre estuviste tirando a contramano, porque no contribuiste en la prosperidad de nuestro romance. Te empeñabas en buscarme algún defecto.

Mientras que yo sigo, y quizás seguiré, rogando por una caricia. Un beso otro beso, un toque que haga al olvido, seguido de roces intensos… Pero no.

Me complicas las cosas, en vez de cooperar en una convivencia que cae paulatinamente.

Lo que es sencillo, lo haces difícil.

Ves lo que quieres ver, y no sé de dónde viene esa desconfianza y esos celos irracionales.

Bien sabes que en el colegio me tienen de abanderado, pero dime tonto, porque creeré en ti otra vez… ¿Y cuántas ya van de que me he dicho a mí mismo: ¡basta de este amor enfermo! Sin embargo, sigo aquí, estancado en este departamento tétrico. Esclavo de las emociones que me tienen atado a tu cama.

Lo espero cada día de mi vida, y mi fantasía radica en que _hoy_cambie.

La puerta se abre… Lo haré una vez más… Besaré el suelo que pisa, y dejaré que me maneje a su gusto.

Con una sonrisa benévola, pero forzada, lo recibo.

—Itachi… —intento sonar dulce y apetecible, quiero que se contagie de mi afecto—. Itachi —le digo, al tiempo que mis manos van escalando en su piel. Las entrelazó en su cuello e inmediatamente le miró de la manera más amorosa que nunca podré dedicar. El amor me hace simple, y mis mejillas que arden naturalmente dan lugar al romanticismo.

"Déjame reconstruir esta relación. No quiero perderte, ésta es una nueva oportunidad. Mi memoria es corta cuando se trata de ti, y lo que cuenta es este momento compartido"

Mi mente sumida en una emoción que me eleva y purifica, mi corazón extasiado de su aroma varonil, no percibo lo emocionalmente distante que está. Juego mi propio juego, cuando se supone que este juego es de dos.

Confío en que podré revertir los resultados adversos. Mis manos lo guiarán, puedo tomar el timón de los proyectos comenzados que están a la derivaba.

A pesar de que nos entendemos corporalmente, no es como me gustaría. Sin embargo, sé que mis acciones determinadas por los sentimientos lo incitarán. Mis labios cerca de los suyos, pierdo mi propia identidad y mendigo por un beso, que se retrasa. No preguntaré porque atrasa sus caricias, prefiero centrarme en darle mi afecto. Mientras el toca mis piernas descubiertas, yo procuro bajarle el pantalón. Una vez que lo logro, busco su boca que me recibe. Todo es tranquilo, y todo es tan normal…

Itachi es el mismo que me enamora. Sólo soy yo con mis tontos temores… ¿Y si soy yo el problema? Ahora lo entiendo…

No es él… soy yo…

Deidara tenía razón, lo estoy descuidando.

Mis manos exprimen una parte acrecentada, y él se separa para gemir abiertamente.

—Sasuke… —pronuncia despacio.

Quiero verlo sonreír. Despacio desciendo para continuarlo lo que empecé. Bajó la prenda por descartar, queda al descubierto un órgano suele estar dentro de mí.

¿Hace cuánto que no hago esto? ¿Hace cuánto que no lo pruebo? Dos semanas, creo, y es mucho suponiendo que lo hacemos dos veces por día.

Fui cerrando los ojos, y saboreé la virilidad de mi hermano. Me detuve, y despacio paseé mi lengua en la extensión de su miembro. Debidamente despacio, intenté prolongar su estado extasiado. Los gemidos que emitían sus labios me decían que mis acciones eran acertadas, y podía aventurarme a mostrarle lo que he aprendido de él.

Me aferró de sus caderas y me impulso hacia dentro, me produce cosquillas en la campanilla, y sensitivo lo aparto y vuelvo a meterlo.

Lo observé cuidadosamente, desde arriba. Su cara desfallecía, mientras que sus manos descendían a mis cabellos. La armonía se asentó en el salón, el amor decía presente en un susurro suave.

Se tensó en mi boca y antes de que un sabor inunde mi espacio bucal, lo saqué de inmediato. Si _salgo_ se derramará en mi cuerpo, prefiero que sea en un lugar más íntimo.

Me recuesto en el mueble más cercano. Las posiciones encontradas, Itachi ante mí, con una _parte_ elevada, y yo que me deshago en este espacio improvisado que funcionará para que nos unamos.

Quiero que me haga el amor, no quiero que se filtren los deseos carnales en sus fricciones. Lento, desabotono mi camisa y sucesivamente mis piernas se van abriendo ante la vista de mi amante.

— ¿Te viene bien cualquier afluente, Sasuke? —suelta repentinamente.

¿Hablas conmigo, Itachi? ¿O es que ves a otra persona que no sea yo? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta con cierto toque peyorativo que a la distancia se nota que es hiriente? ¿Me preguntas a mi hermano?

Mi confusión… Mi desconcierto… No entiendo el fundamento de tus repentinos cambios de humor, eres inestable. El Amor no conoce de razones, ¿verdad? A pesar de todo lo que pase, siempre te amaré…

Y sí, pasaré por alto esta corta aflicción…

Si, dime niño que no conoce de la perversidad… porque te sonreiré antes de responderte de la forma más pura:

—Tú eres la corriente que me alimenta, el único caudal que me enamora… y te recibiré mansamente. Mientras seas amoroso, estaré bien. Tú eres mi único afluente, Itachi, y si hoy esas aguas son más suaves, me harás feliz. No demores las necesidades, y ven aquí… Pero…

Aguardo un momento, intento serenarme y hablarle con el deseo impregnado en la frase:

—Me gustaría que, ese afluente, sea violento, hermano…

Error. Sus ojos me lo decían, que no debía expresarme así. Pero ¿por qué debo pensar antes de hablar? ¿Por qué tendría que medir mis dichos como si tuviera miedo? Esto es degradante, y me degrada.

Y su respuesta no es diferente a lo que me había imaginado.

—Violento, violento, violento, violento —reiteró como un loro en su momento de gloria al retener una palabra que no borrará de la memoria.

Nada me preparo para lo que hizo después.

Sus manos apresaron mis muñecas, él me acercó y me tiró violentamente en el sofá. Volvió a repetir la maniobra de locura. Mi visión se distorsionaba junto al rostro desagradable de Itachi. Traté de empujarlo, pese a que sé que mi fuerza es mínima en comparación a la de mi atacante. Mientras mi corazón se desesperaba, pensé que no tardaría en venirse la humillación a lo que estoy acostumbrado…

Me mordería… sin consideración.

Y sin preparación, se hundiría en mí.

Lo haría.

Me iba… a…

Violar.

Aterrado, mis músculos ni se movieron.

Finalmente me soltó. Se quedó rígido, con una pierna sobre el mueble en que me encontraba recostado.

Tenía miedo de él, quise alejarme. Hubiera salido corriendo, pero recordé que lo amaba. Mi vida estaba con Itachi.

—Hermano, estás perturbado —le dije, calmado, como si la reciente ocurrencia fuera normal.

Porque te amo, comprenderé los maltratos que debieran denunciarse.

—Te lo diré una y mil veces, te quiero únicamente a ti. Si necesitas que te lo diga a cada hora, lo haré. Si quieres un beso de recibimiento, te lo daré. Si quieres tomarme indefinidas veces, me encontraras dispuesto… entiende que te amo —confieso, mi cariño es desmedido —. Lo nuestro es hermoso, no veas cosas que no son —le advierto con una comprensión afectuosa.

Más mis palabras no le llegan ¡Qué mal que sus oídos no estén hechos para oír!

—Estoy más lúcido que nunca —me gritó en la cara—. No me gusta que se destornillen de la risa a mis espaldas.

No volvamos a ese círculo de dolor, despeja esas brumas que asolan tu cabeza. No me lo hagas a mí, ¿no ves la inmensidad de mis sentimientos por ti?

—Nadie lo hace. Por favor, confía en mí —No perdí tiempo, y quise sellar mis palabras con un beso. Posé mis manos en su cara y lo fui acercando a mí.

Moriré con esta ingenuidad, porque no advertí que él me miraba asqueado. Se deshizo de mis caricias con una seguridad mortal, despreciándome me aventó contra el respaldo del sofá.

— ¡Tengo un hermano infiel! ¡Un hermano que hace de su forma de vida un libertinaje continúo! Primero, me embaucaste a mí, pero no te sentías pleno…

¿Libertinaje? ¿Cuál? ¡Si la única inmundicia de la que podrían acusarme es mantener relaciones sexuales con mi hermano!

—A una mariposa le encanta pasar de flor en flor, elevándose de un jardín a otro… tú eres una mariposa traicionera.

La sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro se borró, ya no podía sostenerla. Por supuesto que oí bien, Itachi me llamó Mariposa.

—Te acostaste con mi mejor amigo, con mi jefe ¡Quién sabe con cuántos más! ¡Con todo Akatsuki! Eres rapidito, otouto.

Lo escucho y no lo comprendo, ¿de dónde salen esas deducciones irrisorias? ¿Qué necesidad tiene de insultarme, si no le he dado motivos? ¿Cuándo le di Amor a alguien distinto de mi hermano?

No tengo las fuerzas para responderle. Mi boca se abre y no sé qué es lo que debo explicar si tan sólo me dijera algo más concreto, un nombre, una fecha… ¡Por Buda, qué me diga cómo, dónde y cuándo le fui infiel!

— ¡Cómo se te ocurre… decir de mí…! —es lo que a penas puedo decir.

El nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas que salen voluntariamente, lloro como es habitual. No deseo llorar, aunque quizás Itachi me abrace y en un afligido silencioso, vuelva a callarse, y todo quede olvidado.

Pero llorar ya no sirve, al contrario mis sollozos lo incitan más:

— ¡ZORRA! ¡ZORRA! ¡ZORRA! —grita y sus ojos se vuelvan más oscuros, tras esa oscuridad se pierde la persona a quien amo.

Me lastima su amor… y me hiere esa cualidad con la que se refiere a mí. No es Itachi, no es Itachi… Él está…

— ¡ZORRA!

¡Está demente!

PLAFF

No quise pegarle, pero tenía que hacerlo, por él… y por mí.

Lo miré conteniendo la respiración, Itachi tocó el lugar en que recibió el golpe.

Haré que los insultos sean pasados, les daré una barrida, una purgación de esto que me lastima… Y lo hubiera hecho, pero me dio una razón para no perdonarlo…

Comenzó a reírse con carcajadas tenebrosas, muy distintas a sus risas. No era él… Itachi ¿eres tú? Me acerqué a él, me miró con sus ojos dosificados de Ira y Locura. Antes de que pudiera correr, antes de que pudiera pensar o antes de que pudiera decir algo… el miedo corrió por mi cuerpo entero. De manera tan fugaz, su mano me abofeteó con una fuerza temible, mi cuerpo cayó bruscamente contra la alfombra. Me quedé sin aire, por unos segundos. Tan doloroso fue el golpe, que ahora lloraba por el dolor físico. Tragando la sangre de mi reventada boca, junté mis manos en mi rostro.

—Esto no duele —dice.

Es verdad…

No… no duele…

No es el dolor del golpe, es la persona que se atrevió a herirme lo que duele. Duelen tus insultos venidos de labios que antes decían dulces frases, que se encargaban de recitar poesía acerca de mí, y las manos que antes me hacían el amor, ahora son usadas para golpear…

—No debería dolerte una verdad. Este tipo de reacciones son para los injuriados, evidentemente no has sido ofendido. En lo que a mí concierne, respondí a los ataques de una vulgar prostituta. Desde luego, entiendes lo que estoy diciendo.

No es que no quiera entender… es que no te entiendo.

— ¿Qué te mantiene conmigo? ¿Es que te gusta sentir que alguien piensa en ti…? Todo acabo, no amaré a una persona que practica el oficio más antiguo de la historia de la humanidad…

Levanté la mirada hacia Itachi. Había una pequeña vacilación en sus ojos, mi dolor se aligeró un poco. Mis labios fueron curvándose, pero pronto ésta esperanza desapareció:

—… No quiero nutrirme de caricias artificiales… He querido saber, y todavía quiero saber, mis aptitudes en la cama no te producen un orgasmo extremo, ¿quién la tiene más grande, Sasuke? Kakuzu tal vez… ¿o será Pein?

La voz se me fue, ¿qué me estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo podía saber… el tamaño… de ellos?

Mi corazón que descansa en el piso e Itachi que lo pisotea delante de mí, como si estuviera matando una cucaracha.

"_Ayúdame"_mi corazón gritando.

Mi fuerza que se desvanece, mis brazos que se caen a cada lado, ni voz que no sale, la opresión de mi ser…

No más de esta punzada… ya no quiero oírte. Por favor, que pare…

— ¿Sasori te daba asco como para que tuviera que rogARTE por una sola noche?

No, Itachi estás confundiendo las cosas…

Yo te amo, Itachi…

—Me he aburrido de tu cuerpo, Putita.

Lo que quedaba…

Mi corazón se rompió.

Ya ni podía ver nada, todo estaba tan nublado, pero me levanté y corrí. Si seguía un minuto más en este cuarto, me iba a morir desangrado e Itachi no haría nada para ayudarme… No quería que él me viera con repugnancia, quería desaparecer… No podría soportar más este dolor…

De que Itachi terminó conmigo…

Que no quería ser mi hermano, menos que fuera amante.

**END FLASBACK**

Juugo me ubicó en un cuarto de su casa. Y desde que llegué, estuvo pendiente de mí. Primero preocupándose para que comiera, pero sin tener éxito, después queriendo arrastrarme a la ducha cosa que tampoco logró. A diario me preguntaba por esa noche en que acerqué a su casa. Pero había decidido que nunca le diría, esto era demasiado… Si le decía a Juugo, también tendría que contarle a Suigetsu y Karin. No tenía sentido confesar algo que era parte del pasado, además de que no estaba preparado para revelar toda mi vida…

Me confiné a la soledad de la habitación, sin bañarme, sin peinarme sin comer, sin dormir…

—_Siempre te quise, por sobre todo. Si pudieras devolverme parte de este amor, Sasuke, sería el más dichoso… cambiarías mi vida… Totalmente_—_Había dicho, tan casto y sincero._

¡Qué fácil que el cuco arma la cama! (*)

—_No sólo puedo hacerlo, sino que acepto iniciar una relación contigo, Itachi._

¡Maldito corazón ingenuo!

— ¿_Aunque sea seamos hermanos? ¿Eres conciente de lo que esto significa?_

Si hubiera pensado… Si hubiera meditado… pero, "el hubiera" ya es pasado.

—_Te elijo porque tú provocas sentimientos extra-fraternales, y no me importaría si fueras mi padre o un clérigo asentado en su vida religiosa. Lo que nos unirá será algo mucho más hermoso, seremos hermanos fuera de lo común. Quiero estar contigo, el resto de mi vida; y al despertar, serás lo primero que vea a mi lado._

—_Sasuke… Éste será nuestro mayor y más bello secreto…_

¡Lástima que fue un _secreto_ tan corto!

Pudimos ser felices, inmensamente felices. Los hermanos más unidos, no sólo físicamente… su piel tocando la mía, y los colores que veía cuando me tomaba despacio…

¿Por qué mis ojos se empañan? ¿Por qué todo es borroso?… ¿de dónde mierda sale tanta agua?

¿Por qué llueve?

¿Por qué llueve?

**Maldita estupidez…**

Una noche era el más simple bohemio que mendigaba por Amor, y yo se lo daba, todo lo que poseía le entregaba. Así era nuestro juego de mimos cortos, y lo que empezaba en la cocina terminaba en las baldosas, por la sencilla razón de que ninguno quería esperar. El Amor debía ser inmediato, era _ahora_y dónde sea que estemos.

Venía romántico a mí, con rosas intercambiables a besos y chocolates que yo paga con mi cuerpo.

Una flor y le permitía besarme —cómo si no tuviera suficiente de los besos que le daba en la intimidad de nuestro lecho—, hasta que se cansará…

Una caja de bombones… y ya estaba encima de mí, sacándome la ropa.

Amaba al amante apasionado…

Llegaba y me abrazaba detrás, el amante apasionado me tomaba en la cocina o en el baño, incluso una vez me tomó cuando dormía.

Amaba al amante romántico…

Me traía regalos todos los días, y cada mañana me decía que me amaba tanto que no sabría que sería de su vida sin mí. El amante romántico me invitaba a cenar y decía cosas tan hermosas. Imposible no enamorarse del Itachi romántico, que con la sincronización de su confesión continúa de Amor, me conducía, sin importar la hora, a la cama. Hipnotizado, cedía a lo que quisiera hacerme.

Amaba al amante celoso…

Me divertían sus celos. Disfrute de esos celos que me hacían sentir mucho más querido. Veía tan lindos los gestos helados, las miradas fulminantes y las frases irónicas.

Pero empecé a odiar al amante celoso…

Los celos crecían rápidamente como los cardos que opacan el jardín vistoso de un caserón aristocrático. En ese laberinto de espinos nos perdimos y la desconfianza hacia cualquier ruido degradaba, remisamente, en una incipiente relación que no llegaba, todavía, a su primera primavera.

Pero tal vez la culpa fue mía… Esa vez no debía hablar con Sasori. Recuerdo que lo había visto, mientras esperaba en el edificio de Akatsuki, en unas de las pocas veces que fui. Él se me acercó y me comentó lo que quería.

"_Sasuke, te necesito ¿cuánto quieres que te pague?"_

"_Me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero no puedo…"_Le había dicho.

Sasori siguió insistiéndome, y justo llegó Itachi, que nos preguntó de qué hablábamos. Si Sasori le contestó con un _"Nada que pudiera ser de tú interés"_, yo evidentemente no podía decir mucho.

A Itachi no le gustaría saber lo que me pidió. Tuve que mentir. Pero al parecer mis mentiras funcionan con todos, menos con mi hermano mayor:

"_Me queda perfectamente claro, que tienes por meta convertirme en el cornudo de Akatsuki"_Fue lo que enunció Itachi.

Y fue la primera prueba verdadera, de que no confiaba en mí. La segunda no tardó en aparecer:

"_Me emociona que te llevas tan bien… con Hidan"_Me dijo la vez que estaba sentado en la cocina, con mi celular en la mesa.

Si decía una cosa, ésta me iba llevar a la otra, y realmente no podía contarle acerca del mensaje que estaba seguro que leyó:

"_¡Por Jashin-sama! Sasori dice que te pagará lo que sea, no te hagas el difícil, y ven."_

A medida que pasaban los días se fue haciendo más impasible, y eran cortos los intervalos en que podía estar con el Itachi que amaba.

Cambiante, polimórfico, multifacético así era Itachi Uchiha.

Una noche me hacía el amor…, la placidez de sentirme en la cúspide, en lo más alto del universo, de sentirme plenamente amado me confortaba durante horas. ¡Pero qué rápido destruía esa Paz!

¡Era demonio que me arrastraba hacia las tinieblas, y yo crédulo veía con el corazón y no con la mente aquello que llamaba Amado Mío!

E Itachi no encontraba mejor diversión que imaginar infidelidades que no existirían jamás. Cuando la oscuridad se adentraba en la alcoba él…

Me violaba…

Lo sentía inhumanamente bestial. Pero aún así, lo seguía amando…

Para continuar amándolo, desconectaba mi cerebro… y lo olvidaba todo.

Sólo olvidando, este espacio compartido era un Hogar.

Nunca tuve el valor de expresárselo. Prefería acurrucarme del lado contrario de la cama, y dejar que mis ojos mojen la almohada. Quizás temía que esta relación se derrumbará más. No comprendía, en ese entonces, que lo que se construye sobre arena, fácilmente se derriba.

**¡Maldita Estupidez!**

Contrariamente a lo que él que pudo haber pensado, los Amigos de Itachi serán siempre los amigos de Itachi.

Habiendo trascurrido una semana, Deidara se apareció en mi casa. De no ser por sus gritos tan inconfundibles, no hubiera bajado a recibirlo. Cuando estuve en la entrada, observé a Juugo, cuyas pupilas se habían retraído tanto, que me hizo saludar al rubio y pedirle que suba a mi habitación. Me contó de Akatsuki, y algún que otra pormenor de que le había pasado. No paraba de reír, y dentro me preguntaba si lo hacía por mí o si se reía porque era natural en él.

—Sé que te peleaste con Itachi —reveló cuando entendió que no lograría alegrarme—. ¿Me vas a decir qué pasó?...

Yo simplemente no quería hablar del tema, no estaba listo ni para contar lo que ocurrió ni para enfrentar a mi hermano.

—Debes tener sed… —le dije.

Salí del cuarto para traerle una bebida, al regresar me encontré con sus ojos celestes encima de los míos como si en todo ese tiempo hubiera estado ahí, esperando por mi historia. Le alcancé el vaso, él lo recibió y me miró con cuidado.

—Si lo amas tanto como yo amo a Sasori, vas a regresar con él… —Deidara intercedió por esa persona que me destrozó el corazón—. Él necesita de ti… Itachi está sufriendo…

Me quedé helado. Sentí una punzada en el pecho ¿cómo estaba Itachi? No había pensado cómo se sentiría, aunque obviamente él había deseado todo lo que pasó esa noche. Tenía ganas de preguntarle, pero mi orgullo me impedía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, Deidara, que siempre fue de las personas que hablan sin que uno le pregunte, me contó de la vida de Itachi después de que lo dejara con el departamento sólo para él:

—Los viernes, Itachi nos acompañaba un rato a un bar. Solíamos conversar de cosas, Hidan y Kisame contaban las estupideces que hicieron en la semana… Itachi siempre acostumbraba estar una hora escuchándonos… muy pocas veces hablaba y cuando lo hacía… sólo hablaba de ti… cosas tan lindas… —reveló, y mi corazón volvió a suspirar por Itachi—. Bebía una copa y así de sobrio se iba a casa, creo que amaba los viernes. Porque un viernes significaba el comienzo del fin de semana. Esa fue su rutina de los viernes, fue su rutina… —levanté la mirada, e incliné la cabeza un poco, quería que me dijera más—. Yo te lo había dicho, Sasuke… que tenías que ser más atento con él ¿pensaste que te estaba jodiendo? —Lo sentí como una recriminación—. Ahora ha estado bebiendo más de una copa, es horroroso verlo así. Él nos dijo, que lo abandonaste… que te fuiste, por eso te busque y por eso estoy aquí, Sasuke. Itachi dijo que tú… le eras infiel ¿Es cierto? Yo no puedo juzgarte, pero no le encuentro sentido a cambiar a tu hermano… Lo destrozaste ¿De verdad jugaste con él?

¿Qué? ¿La víctima es Itachi? ¡Pero si…!

Comprendí que el ojiazul no sabía nada, o tal vez sólo defendía a su amigo.

—Él está mal… Él sufre… —vacilé un momento. No puede tragármelo, lo que me decía— ¡¿Él sufre? ¡¿Y cómo estoy yo? ¡¿Cómo mierda me siento yo? ¡¿Crees que soy de acero? ¡El terminó conmigo, no al revés! —Cuando comenzaba a enamorarme una vez más de él, lo odié otra vez. — ¡Si él cree que le metí los cuernos, yo no quiero saber nada de él! —aullé y lloré delante de Deidara… cada vez soy más patético— ¡Lo odi… lo od…! … Todavía lo amo…

A la visita de Deidara le siguió la de Kisame, pero mi respuesta fue la misma. No varió en nada.

—Mira, Sasuke si dices que él terminó la relación… Pues déjame dudar, tal vez él se equivocó… no es que debes tomártelo todo en serio…

¡¿Qué? Kisame no estuvo ahí, él no lo escuchó. Ni sabe lo que viví en ese cuarto. No, lo de Itachi no fue un desacierto de un día, fue una desconfianza creciente, y eso nos llevó a lo que somos ahora: ex amantes y hermanos.

—Itachi te ama, él siempre habló bien de ti —Es lo mismo que dijo Deidara—. ¿Estás seguro de que no le hiciste nada? —cuestionó, su frente se arrugó y no dejó de verme como si esperara una vacilación mía que le hiciera decir: ¡Es verdad, lo engañaste!

—No tengo por qué explicarte nada —le grité, enfurecido con su actitud—. Quiero que me dejes solo. Te pido de favor que no te atrevas a decirle dónde me encuentro.

Me miró por un tiempo, hasta que suspiró:

—Está bien.

No sé si Kisame habrá roto su promesa, puesto que él no era mi amigo, sino el de Itachi. Y aunque preveía la pronta visita de mi hermano mayor, él nunca apareció. Al contrario, Deidara volvió a visitarme en una segunda oportunidad:

— ¿Cómo que no vas a volver con él? ¿Y qué es eso de que no quieres hablarle? ¿Te olvidas que es tu hermano? —se asombró, más calmado me sugirió—: Sasuke, tómate un tiempo para meditarlo. No te apresures, las cosas que se hacen precipitadamente no suelen traer buenos resultados.

—Ese hubiera sido un consejo que le habría servido a él. ¿Qué tendría que pensar? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Él me expulsó de su vida y no deseo volver.

—Ay, Sasuke creo que tienes que pensar…

—No, y te pido que no le digas dónde estoy.

Por suerte, Sasori, que también me hizo algunas visitas, no insistió en el tema. Pero me advirtió de que si seguía así, sólo me enfermería. Venía acompañado de Deidara, otras veces venía solo y hablaba lo necesario. No volvimos a tocar el tema del favor que me pidió. Sin embargo, yo sabía que si venía, era para que le dijera que sí lo haría… Era como si todos los días trajera una notificación del juez, la cual me negaba a firmar. Así callado me miraba y yo no reparaba en su presencia.

Me perdía en mente.

Me imaginaba corriendo hacia los brazos de Itachi…

El hermano que me recibiría…

Pero el problema es que perdí a una persona, que dentro albergaba a dos personas distintas…

Un Hermano y un Amante.

**Maldita estupidez…**

Perdido en la oscuridad de las noches, sus suaves respiros se clavaban en mi cabeza. Hasta que la débil luz del amanecer iba filtrándose en el dormitorio, y alumbrando mi desnudez producto de una noche de desenfreno, no concebía la realidad… pensaba que la culpa era mía. Creía que lo había desatendido y procuraba esforzarme, volcando mi integridad completa. Postergaba mi felicidad por una utopía de una felicidad unida.

No me esforcé… No me esforcé…

Decía que no, le decía no a los celos enfermizos… Pero otra vez estaba bajo su cuerpo, que presionaba sobre el mío de una forma tan atroz.

Común, usual, frecuente se trasformó la _violación._

Y lo seguía amando, aún cuando me negaba a seguir amándolo. Todo el dolor se filtraba en mi cuerpo, no quería ver que la vida seguía… ya no quería a ver a las personas reír… ya no quería reír…

Sin Itachi… Yo no existía…

Cuando creí que no podría superarlo, que terminaría envejeciendo en la casa de Juugo, una tarde la puerta se abrió de un golpe que me hizo abrir los ojos.

—_Así que éste es el niño presumido que tanto admiran las chicas, es éste que está tirado en la cama como si la vida le valiera mil pimientos… —Gaara me miró enfurecido y me tiró de la cama—. ¿Realmente eres tú, Sasuke Uchiha?_

No esperaba su visita, pero apareció. Lo que me confesó, me ayudó a que volviera a abrirme.

Gaara tenía razón nuestra relación no tenía futuro. Todo está mejor así. Nuestra relación había terminado y era hora de que lo entendiera…

Algo positivo puede rescatar de mi relación con Itachi: no mezclar el cariño de hermanos con el amor de los amantes, porque juntos lastiman más.

"Te amo" me decía infinidad de veces, palabras vacías, palabras perdidas en algún residual de los recuerdos. No vale nada y nunca lo ha valido, y dudo que valga su juramento de Amor en un futuro.

Él ha nacido y ha crecido sin saber qué es amar. Y yo tonto, yo ciego nunca lo acepté. Es triste y lamentable, tontamente caía en sus tinieblas y lo idealicé en desmesura ¿Hasta dónde llegaba mi ofuscación que me impedía ver el mal que me hacía?

No quieres ser feliz, Itachi Uchiha…

Ya no puede esperarte…

Gaara está en lo cierto, la vida no se acaba sin ti...

Había sido egoísta al preocupar a Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin. No quise seguir alarmándolos, por lo que decidí hacerle caso a Gaara y volver al colegio.

Los días fueron bastantes buenos. No pude recuperar esa sonrisa que ya dí por pérdida, porque al irme parte de mí se había quedado con Itachi, aún así fingí a ser él de antes.

La casa de Juugo no tenía plantas. Suigetsu me contó que desde que Juugo había matado a su primera planta, no se atrevió a cultivar otras. Me dio un poco de tristeza por él, más cuando empezó a decirme _"Hana" (Flor)_. Ahora que no estaba con Itachi, y pese a que intentaba distraerme con cualquier cosa, contaba con mucho tiempo libre. Karin había dicho que la vivienda de nuestro amigo se veía muy triste sin flores, de alguna manera debía agradecerle a Juugo todo lo que había hecho por mí. De modo que a la salida de clases, los tres decidimos visitar un vivero. Karin insistió en llevar algunas macetas de "Alegría del Hogar", mientras que Suigetsu cogió algunos bulbos de Tulipán y otras flores de estación. Nos divertimos seleccionando las flores, que luego colocamos en el baldío para la sorpresa de Juugo, que comentó desalentado que no durarían demasiado.

—Descuida, nosotros sabemos lo bueno que eres con las arbustos —se burló Suigetsu.

—Por eso no te dejaremos solo con ellas, entre los cuatro las cuidaremos y verás que en unas semanas será lindo comer helados en este jardín, sentarse en el pasto, conversar, sentir el aroma de las flores… —suspiró Karin.

—Y oír el zumbido de los abejorros y ver como Karin corre a la casa—adicionó Suigetsu. Karin se le tiró encima a golpe de puños.

Sorprendentemente, cuando olvidaba que tenía un hermano mayor, que había sido su amante, habiéndome acostado con el desde los quince años, él volvió a mi vida. A las dos semanas, mi e-mail se llenó de correos electrónicos, provenientes de una casilla conocida, que bajo ningún concepto leí. Mi celular se saturó de mensajes que provenían de un solo número, tampoco los miré. Me imagino que Itachi comenzó a impacientarse de mis _silencios,_porque las llamadas telefónicas cayeron en un aluvión insólito. Lógicamente, no contestaría ninguna. Más cuando menos lo imaginaba, y tras cuatro días de ignorarlo, ya tenía el celular apoyado en mi oreja derecha.

— ¿Por qué no me contestaste, Sasuke? —lo primero que preguntó.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te alcanzaría si te dijera que si no te contesté fue porque eres mi ex? ¿Se te olvido que te metí los cuernos? ¿No recuerdas que soy la mariposa letal que se posa en los jardines?...

—Si hablo es porque atendí tu llamado.

— ¿Dónde estás? —cuestiona, sin reparar en mi falta de ganas para hablarle.

"_Lo mejor del asunto es que no tuve que pagar por tus servicios…"_ Lo que me dijo.

¿Por qué me buscaba? ¿Por qué me llamaba? ¿Quería continuar humillándome? Intento seguir con mi vida, ¿y él se empecina en fastidiarme?

No puedo dejar que lo hago… No puedo dejarlo hablar como esa noche:

"_Mis aptitudes en la cama no te producen un orgasmo extremo"_

— ¿Lo preguntas en serio? ¿Dónde crees que estaría, Itachi? ¡En un prostíbulo! ¡Estoy en un prostíbulo! ¿Y qué crees? No puedo perder el tiempo contigo, porque tengo que trabajar —exclamé y le corté.

Pensé que volvería a llamarme, unos minutos después mi celular volvió a sonar. Lo apagué, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, comencé a llorar.

Muy corta fue la primera conversación que tuve con él, y consideré que no habría un segundo intercambio verbal. A pesar de ello, le contesté al siguiente día:

— ¿Y ahora qué quieres?

—Sasuke… yo… ¿Cuándo vas a volver? —Preguntó, deja en su enunciado una nota alentadora. Prescinde de indagarme acerca de si pretendo regresar a ese abismo del cual he salido hace días—. No leíste los correos que te he enviado —declaró, dolido.

—No…

—Sasuke hablé con Kisame, Pein… Kakuzu, y aunque no pude hablar con tus amigos… —Hizo una larga pausa—. Sasuke, lo siento. Yo necesito verte y clararte todo.

Era eso. Ahora sabe que no me acosté con sus amigos, sólo que es demasiado tarde.

—Itachi, siempre tuviste razón en todo. Aquella noche, entre muchas de las agradables cosas que me dijiste, me acuerdo de una… —La lágrimas que salen, pero ya no voy a llorar como antes—. Soy una Mariposa… yo no puedo volver donde no hay flores… Nunca voy a regresar a tu departamento.

Separarme de Itachi fue lo más sensato que pude haber hecho en mi vida.

Amarlo, fue….

Un error.

Amarlo cuando él dudaba de mi fidelidad, supera en abundancia la estupidez de un niño.

No caeré en ese espejismo. He salido de ese mundo, soy conciente de que me envenenaba a mí mismo al continuar a su lado.

—Te amo… —dice… si me lo hubiera dicho antes de que Gaara me hablara, tal vez lo hubiera perdonado—. Te amo…

¡Qué facilidad para proferirlo!

—Por favor… —pedí demasiado bajo, y no sé si pudo oírme.

— ¿Por favor?

—Por favor, no… No lo pronuncies…

Estuvimos callados, sin respirar ni mucho menos decir algo. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a colgar la llamada, o quizás yo no me animé a hacerlo… Posiblemente, Itachi quería seguir hablándome:

—Te extraño… sacarte de mi vida fue una estupidez… tú y yo somos uno solo, la sangre que circulaba en nuestras venas es la misma. Estoy dentro de ti…

—…

—Desde que te fuiste no hago más que pensar en ti, cae la noche y me encuentro abrazado a la almohada que aún guarda tu aroma. Y presionando las sábanas que huelen íntimamente a ti, mi boca pronuncia tu nombre… Si no vienes a mí, me volveré loco.

¡Sorpresa! ¿Más desequilibrado de lo que ya eres?

— ¿Y no has tenido tiempo de _meditar_ la causa que me alejó de ti?

—Sasuke…

— ¿Qué?

—También tuviste la culpa, ¿por qué dejaste que te humillé? ¿Qué podía pensar si en vez de excusarte, escogiste callar dando no sólo pie a la duda, sino a la admisión de éstas?

— ¿De qué serviría? ¿Cambiaría en algo que lo negara si tú dabas por hecho lo que afirmabas? Podría salvarme esa vez, más nada garantizaba que mañana vinieras con una nueva invención. Decías que era ingenuo, y no te equivocabas, fui estúpidamente crédulo. Me doy cuenta de que habré sido el más insensato al creer en tu amor.

—Sasuke… —musitó tan bajo—. Por teléfono no puedo decirte cuanto lo siento, necesito verte. Por favor… quiero verte—su voz se quebrantó en un extraño susurro que me hizo imaginarlo llorando detrás de la línea.

Itachi sollozando por mí… lo amé, ese instante ¡Por Dios, lo amé otra vez…! Me conmovió y estaba por decirle que sí, que no sufriera más, que volvería a su cama y que esperaba que me hiciera el amor.

Mi corazón quería mover mi cuerpo hacia él…

Mi ser quería reposar en sus brazos…

Mi cuerpo que deseaba ser tocado…

Mi necesidad de ser tomado… cien veces más…

Manso y débil ante él

Sólo ante él…

Más recordé que él no se inmutó cuando lloré. Mi mente movió mis cuerdas vocales, y en una forzada maniobra hizo que pronunciara mi dictamen, con todo el desafecto que podría sacar de adentro:

—Pero yo no quiero ver a la persona que _estuve_ amando devotamente.

—Habías dicho que lo nuestra era hermoso, podemos arreglarlo.

Mi corazón saltando por su intransigencia, me enamora.

Mi mente luchando por acallar estos sentimientos….

Mi corazón manteniendo este delirio de una vida enlazada a la de Itachi…

Mi mente buscando la daga que pudiera escindir su existencia de la mía…

Separar lo que antes juramos nunca romper…

Mi corazón suspirando por él…

Mi mente sintiendo odio por él…

Amándolo otra vez… Mi atolondrado corazón lo perdonaría.

¡Pero no debo hacerlo! En verdad, lo nuestro "Era" hermoso. No es mi intención cometer el error de confiar en él. ¿En qué había quedado? Pensar en mí… pensar más en mí.

Tengo que acabar con todo.

— ¿Sabes, Itachi? Cuando uno comienza a leer una novela, avanza en la lectura, páginas y capítulos. Es progresivo… —me detengo y mi discurso meditado, se desvanece a la altura de mi traquea.

Las imágenes de lo que viví, regresaban en un pantallazo tan rápido. Una interposición de fotos sin tomar, pero que se guardaban en mi memoria. Todos los momentos felices, los placenteros, los violentos… La complacencia de su tacto… el dolor de sus palabras… Todavía lastimándome.

—Lo que pasó es parte del pasado, esa es la manera en que vivimos fuera de la ficción. En contraste, lo mágico de una lectura es que uno puede volver atrás, el lector se retrotrae hacia el inicio… En la vida real eso no es posible, lo hecho está. _Desde luego, entiendes lo que estoy diciendo._

No creas que seguiré sumiso ante ti, no eres colosal como para opacarme. Esto días, creí morir si no tenía, muriéndome y secándome sin tus besos, he descubierto que puedo brillar sin ti.

No habrá vacilación acerca de este amor espinoso, no seré aquél niño que se agazapaba en los rincones de un cuarto sin luz. Te quedas atrás, siendo parte de un pasado que de desde hoy borraré definitivamente.

He llegado al límite de lo aguantable. Del mismo modo que mi hermano mayor terminó conmigo, creo estar preparado para devolverle el favor con una igual o mejor locuacidad:

—Los días pasarán en pausas eternas, las horas avanzarán y retrocederán, llevándome mentalmente a esa alcoba que en un tiempo llamaba "nuestra", pero en un punto volveré a ser el de antes… —Debía seguir, debía decírselo y dar por finalizada esta etapa de mi vida—. Como hice siempre que me insultabas, me obligaba a olvidar todo lo malo que eras para no odiarte. Dios sabe que intenté _salvarnos_… que soñé que el tiempo volviera atrás… pero es como te dije, lo que pasó no puede cambiarse. Me resta olvidar tus recuerdos y tus manos en mi cuerpo… dejar atrás las marcas, sólo que ahora ya no lo haré por ti, sino por mí. Yo también me cansé… me cansé de tu inseguridad, ya no lo soporto. Una cosa más te digo, la próxima vez que me llames no dudaré en denunciarte ante el juez de menores. ¿Es eso incentivo suficiente para que no me jodas más?

Le corté, esperando que la amenaza lo amedrentara. Pero Itachi no era alguien que se rindiera, sin antes dejar el último aliento en la batalla, no fueron en vano los dieciséis años y algunos días que vive con él para entenderlo. Sabiendo esto, decidí que lo primero que haría en la mañana siguiente sería cambiar de número.

Solté un gemido y recordé que le debía una cita a Gaara. Supongo que uno de estos días, saldré con él.

Una conclusión saqué de esta historia que llegó a su final:

Mi estimado Amante que no conoce de Amor y querido Hermano que está años luz de saber qué es, verdaderamente, la Fidelidad…

Una vida sin ti, era impensada…

Pero mi cuerpo que estuvo corriendo hacia ti…

Se detiene…

Mis pies están cansados de alcanzarte…

Mi niego a seguirte, y atarme a la esperanza de un futuro que no veo.

No sospechaba que tu Amor lastimara tanto, pero eres deletéreo…

No lo creía probable, pero puedo vivir sin ti.

No me imaginaba diciéndolo, pero…

Te aborrezco.

…

Pero…

Pero si digo aborrecerte…

¿Por qué esta esperanza de verte al doblar una esquina?

… Yo no lo sé…

¡Eres mi Maldición!

Mi corazón incauto, enamorado de un estúpido, comienza a extrañarte…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**NOTAS:**

**Alegría del Hogar:**

Una planta estacional, de hojas curvadas y flores de tres o cuatro pétalos. Me da escalofríos "Alegría…"

**Cuco:**

Es un pájaro que desaparece los huevos de otros pájaros más pequeños, para colocar los propios en el nido de éstos últimos. Es decir que el cuco abandona a sus hijos, dejándolos con "padres" que los cuidarán como propios, sin saber que el cuco mató a sus verdaderas "hijos". Busquen una imagen y se sorprenderán de las mañas del cuco que le tiende la cama a otros pajaritos.

Habrán notado (si leyeron Por Besarte) que hice muchos cambios, se eliminaron varios párrafos y se agregaron más escenas. La conversación de Sasuke y Deidara decidí modificarla totalmente porque, así como Juugo habló a favor de Sasuke, Deidara es amigo de Itachi, de esta manera se nota mejor (en palabras de Sasuke: _"los Amigos de Itachi serán siempre los amigos de Itachi"_y como dice LU: _"Lo peor de todo es que sabes perfecto que eres mala (Itachi), y le andas presumiendo a la gente (a Dei, Kisa…) que eres Fiel…"_es mi parte favorita). Respecto al pedido de Sasori, tengo dos opciones. Una involucra a Orochimaru, pero como soy mala no daré más detalles… ¿Sugerencias? Claro que pueden darlas.

Una cosita contesté algunos reviews, no todos a mitad de camino la vagancia me venció. Seguiré respondiendo algunos en la semana, en especial los de "Líder...". el cual espero actualizar pronto.

Bien, bien, terminada la reedición de ahora y en adelante, daré paso a mi inventiva, la cual espero me acompañe por mucho tiempo.

_Oyasumi, mata ashita_


	4. Brightdown

Un nuevo capítulo. No más palabras.

**TÍTULO:**

**Hitohira no Hanabira**

**PAREJA:**

ItaSasu, más adelante, GaaSasu, SasoDei.

**Derecho de Autor:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La canción "Hitohira no Hanabira" (ED 17 Bleach) que da nombre al fic, es de "Stereo Pony". "Brightdown" (OP 02 Dgrayman) es una canción de "Tamaki Nami".

**SINOPSIS:**

Véase capítulos anteriores.

**Edades de los personajes:**

Véase capítulos anteriores.

Antes de empezar, si quieres escuchar la canción mientras lees, date una vueltita por mi profile, que allí encontrarás los link de la canción, el PV con su traducción, y el OP.

**Cuarta Entrega**

**Brightdown**

(Débil brillo)

**Deidara POV**

"_Tokio helada, Roppongi congelada en la noche. Él me preguntó si deseaba compartir una bebida caliente. ¿Por qué, no? Yo prefería el té, pero Itachi había cogido un gusto por la Lágrima" _

_**19.04.10**_

_**Feliz Cumpleaños Aki-chan**_

El Amor lo cambió. Él prefería escuchar nuestras conversaciones, y rara vez intervenía en ellas… Pero, el Amor lo fue cambiando.

Él hablaba de Amor… Hablaba tan lindo del Amor… Él lo amaba como nunca amó a nadie. Él nunca había querido a nadie de esa manera tan… sincera. Él se ponía eufórico al explicar qué era Amor. Cuando salía el tema, (del Amor) sin que nos demos cuenta, estábamos hablando de su hermano menor… Hablar de su hermano menor, era hablar de Amor. Siempre hablaba maravillas de ese niño, y yo había notado que ese cariño le crecía, todos los días. Ese afición que pasó al enamoramiento sin que lo notara, pero ante mis ojos, Itachi siempre estuvo enamorado de Sasuke. Entonces pensaba que:

"_Hablar del Amor con él, era hablar de Sasuke Uchiha."_

Y yo así, conocí a Sasuke Uchiha sin llegar a conocerlo. Si, si, es tonto, pero yo lo conocí a través de Itachi. Conocí al pequeño por medio de Itachi. Debía ser perfecto, si Itachi, una persona algo difícil de impresionar, lo escogió.

Y no me defraudó. ¡El niño era un encanto! Las veces que Sasuke visitó la empresa Akatsuki, lo vi tan feliz. Lleno de vida, olía a… olía… a… ese olor…

¿Qué era?... No sé.

Pero si sabía que Sasuke, aún siendo todo lo que él esperaba, lo lastimaba.

**FLASH BACK**

Roppingi (1) que estaba fría, yo le seguía. Entramos a un bar, nos sentamos y, en todo ese tiempo, ni me habló.

—Buenas noches, caballeros. —Ella ofreciendo un papel.

Más ahora… Me preguntó qué pasa. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

— ¿Qué van a ordenar? —Ella insiste, y espera por una respuesta.

Cogí el menú, leí la lista de bebidas calientes. ¿Qué tomaría?

—Hola. Un té estaría bien—le dije a la mesera que nos atendió y le devolví el menú.

— ¿Y el señor? —se dirigió a Itachi, y extendió el menú que Itachi no había mirado.

¿Pediría lo mismo que yo?

—Una lágrima (2) —musitó después que ella le preguntara—. Una lágrima.

Solté un resoplido. Lágrima. Lágrima. ¿Por qué insistía en beber eso? Entendería que quisiera tomar un café —aunque la verdad, nunca entendí porque el café tiene tantos aficionados en Akatsuki—, pero… ¿Lágrima?

La primera vez que pidió una Lágrima, me tomó por sorpresa. Fue hace unas semanas, creí que pediría un café, igual que Pein y Sasori, pero él había dicho: "Una Lágrima". Desde aquella vez no pidió otra cosa que no sea una Lágrima. Ahora, todas las veces que lo veo esta con una Lágrima en la mano.

Para mí, todo era confuso. Esa bebida, yo no lo tomaría ni en cien vidas, su nombre me causa escalofríos. Pero a Itachi parecía encantarle.

—Su orden —dijo alegremente la mesera, y posó las tazas y unos sobrecitos de azúcar en nuestra mesa—. Si desean algo más, me dicen.

Cogí el azúcar y lo volqué en el té. Yo estaba revolviendo la cuchara, sus dedos fueron corriendo por la Lágrima. Me mordí el labio, quise decir una cosa, pero ahora no tenía nada por decir. Nada que decirle.

La mesera, que atendía a unas personas de una mesa cercana, nos echó una mirada inquisitiva, una sonrisa pasó por su rostro al vernos. No sé si tenía un flechazo por mí o por Itachi, o tal vez advertía esa nube imaginaría que rodeaba a mi amigo, ¿para qué hacer tanto drama? Ella, bien podría, mirar por mirar. Sacudí la cabeza. La observé y luego regresé mi atención a mi compañero de trabajo.

—No pasará un día más, hoy se acaba todo —Le oí decir como cada vez que me invita a tomar algo, temía que esa frase se haría su firma ¿o ya lo era?

Itachi evitaba cada vez más a los demás, y de un momento comenzó a hablarme más seguido. Aunque no me molestaba, Sasori me había dicho que prestara más atención ¿a qué? Odio que Sasori me diga las cosas por la mitad.

—Él me engaña —emitió sereno, para sacarme de mis pensamientos. Le miré y recién noté lo mucho que le dolía—. ¡Me engaña! —repitió, quizás buscaba convencerse de lo que decía y volvía a repetirlo para tener la certeza—: ¡Me engaña!...

Y aquí la explicación de las Lágrimas, servidas en vasos.

Entonces yo tenía que preguntar ¿quién te engaña? (¿Quién lo engañó?) E Itachi respondería: Sasuke. ¿Con quién te engaña? (¿Quién es el otro?)Le preguntaría, y ahí terminaría nuestra conversación. No avanzaría de la segunda pregunta, ¿lo intentaría? ¿Me atrevería a hacerle una tercera pregunta? ¿Cómo hacerle una tercera, si ni me aventuraba a preguntar por la persona que le ponía los cuernos? No soy el indicado para ayudar a una persona, me es difícil hacerlo. Y ahora con Itachi, peor.

Su Tranquilidad era Sasuke, ese niño que amó desde siempre, pero, Sasuke, también, era su Intranquilidad. Sasuke era su Malestar, Sasuke lo engañaba.

Itachi estaba preocupado, cansado, agotado y… triste. Parecía luchar para no llorar, y entonces recurría a las Lágrimas. _Itachi se bebía las Lágrimas._

¿Cómo lo ayudaba?

Sólo podía hacerle compañía y escucharlo.

—Lo amo… No me preguntes desde cuando, porque no lo sé… creo que nací con este sentimiento por él. Quería que fuera mío… pero creía que no seria para mí… Me siento imbécil, ¿por qué el sólo hecho de amar puede doler tanto? Tal vez sea verdad…

Hizo un movimiento con la mano, y la mesera corrió hacia nosotros. Le pidió otra lágrima y ella volvió a servirle. Entonces continuó:

—Es una inequidad que Sasuke esté con un ser como yo. Por esa razón, no deja de dolerme. Mi corazón bombea alocadamente por mi hermano menor, Deidara. Mis temores de que el velo corriera por sus ojos, se hicieron realidad, ahora Sasuke sabe que soy muy poco. Sasuke no está conforme con lo que soy, con lo que podré darle… y yo lo amo desmedidamente, pese a todo lo amo.

Sorbió despacio del vaso. Y me pasó su tristeza, él lo ama… él lo ama.

—Duele este amor… este corazón que sangra, dándole un amor, y él negando este amor. Lo sufro horriblemente.

Yo veía cómo sufría. Nunca lo había visto así. Tan destrozado. Itachi ama a Sasuke, y sufre por eso.

—Pero me gusta sufrir… debe ser eso, soy masoquista ¿no crees?—se rió —, yo quisiera terminar con él, más cuando me convenzo de hacerlo, me doy cuenta que enamoro de él una vez más. ¿En qué me convirtió para que me desenamore de él, y en tres segundos me enamore de él y le esté haciendo el amor como si fuera la primera vez?

Tomó unas lágrimas más, y yo seguí revolviendo mi té, aún conmocionado por la traición de Sasuke.

¿El Amor es corto?

Esa tarde entendí que si, Sasuke lo había cambiado. Primero haciéndolo tan feliz, y ahora Itachi era sólo una sombra de lo que antes fue. ¿Sasuke lo estaba matando?

**END FLASHBACK**

Estuve girando de un lado a otro en la cama, no pudo dormir en la noche. Pensaba en aquello, y deseaba saber que pasó en el departamento de Itachi. Quería llamar y saber cómo estaba mi amigo. ¿Por qué tienen que pasar estas cosas?

"_No pasará un día más, hoy se acaba todo"_

¿Qué quería decir? ¿Pensaba terminar con Sasuke? Pero si todo era verdad, claro que tenía que cortar su noviazgo… Si era fácil, pero ¿cómo quedaría la relación entre ellos?

Tuve que esperar para verlo en Akatsuki. No sé qué rayos pasó, esta mañana Itachi vino con una sonrisa de vencedor. Pasé un rato por su oficina para dejarle algunos papeles de Sasori, y lo encontré con una sonrisa rara.

— ¿Ya estás mejor? —le pregunté.

—Feliz, feliz, feliz.

Me dio miedo cuando empezó a reírse. Igual era bueno que sus nervios se calmaran, pero no sucedió así.

Él me dijo que estaba feliz. Si Itachi es feliz de este modo, bien, ¿no?

Pero, yo que hablaba mucho con Itachi, sabía lo que le pasaba, y pensaba que Sasori y los demás no sabían nada. Si no sabían, entonces se habrán enterado un tiempo después…

Los primeros días, de la tarde en que fuimos al bar y en que él afirmó "_él me engaña"_ Itachi estuvo como siempre, e incluso se quedaba más tiempo con nosotros en algún bar, a la salida del trabajo; aunque, comenzó a tomar, además de lágrimas, licor. Al principio fue un trago, luego otro, y ahora ya nos parecía que no viviría sin tomar. Kisame aseguró que sólo era una etapa, al igual que era una etapa "el deseo sexual" que tenía por Sasuke. Y en vez de ayudar, Hoshigaki servía más sake en el cuenco de Itachi. Si bien Itachi no era muy amigable estando sobrio, al tener el alcohol en la cabeza, reía y gritaba con Kisame.

Eso empezó a suceder…

—Itachi, no creo que Sasuke esté feliz con esto —Sasori que no mostró un interés por el comportamiento de Uchiha, lo miró con desaprobación.

Él estaba tomando de la botella, y vio con malos ojos el dicho de mi novio, porque para sorpresa de nosotros dijo:

—No creo que a Sasuke le importe, Sasori, si ahora cojo a tu novio.

Bien, ninguno de nosotros lo había escuchado expresarse así. Kisame se levantó de la mesa y se llevó a Itachi antes de que Sasori se abalanzara sobre Itachi.

— ¿Te molestó? —le pregunté, al ver como Itachi tomaba en una esquina junto a Kisame.

—Si no me molestara, no te amaría, Deidara —me confesó en seguida.

Hablé y reí con mi pareja. El bar se iba vaciando a la medianoche, unos minutos después escuchamos a Itachi cantar:

—Yo me enamoré, me enamoré locamente, pero él era un comehombres… Le gusta comer corazones, y se enredaba como trepadora en los cuerpos de quienes lo aman… Ay, amor, ¿por qué aún te quiero?

Sasori movió la cabeza, creo que estaba un poco avergonzado. Una mesera dijo que saliéramos, porque ya iban a cerrar. Nos levantamos y fuimos por los otros dos. Itachi seguía cantando con esa cación. Ni Kisame ni Sasori dijeron nada. Aunque me pareció que a Kisame le causó risa el melodrama de Itachi, o no sé, quizás le hacía gracia la letra.

—Itachi, podríamos grabar un demo con esta canción —dijo serio Kisame, pese a todas las copas que tenía encima, creía que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si Itachi le decía que sí.

Pasados unos minutos más, tuvimos que llevarlos, a Hoshigaki y Uchiha, después de muchas insistencias, a sus departamentos. Primero a Kisame, Sasori lo condujo hasta la entrada del hotel y lo dejó con el botones.

Itachi cantó en el camino, tan tétrico. Cantó todas las canciones que se escuchaban en la radio. Estaba entonando una canción de "Tamaki Nami", cuando nos detuvimos en un semáforo, al ver a dos prostitutas en las calles, se olvidó de la música; se enderezó en su asiento, y gritó:

— ¡RAMERAS! ¡JAPONESAS RAMERAS! ¡PUTAS, PUTAS, PUTAS! ¡COJUDAS! ¡PERRAS HIJAS DE MIL PUTA! ¡TIENEN EL COÑO TAN ROTO DE TODAS LAS NOCHES EN QUE LES METEN UNA POLLA! —No se reía, y pensé que le dolía decir esas cosas—, PUTAS SIN CORAZÓN. VENDAN SU ORTO AL DIABLO.

—Deidara, no dejes que salga —me pidió Sasori que estaba al volante.

Yo estaba en el asiento trasero, junto a Uchiha. Por el ruido de la radio no le escuché bien.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté, pero ya era tarde.

Nuestro amigo salió del coche, y estaba caminando hacia esas mujeres. Yo salí disparado del auto, mientras que oía que Sasori apagaba el automóvil. Corrí tras Itachi, mientras un bocinazo se oyó a mis espaldas, suerte que era de madrugada.

Itachi se quedó parado a mitad de la calle.

—Chupen esta polla, infames perras —gimió, bajándose los pantalones para sacar su pene afuera.

—Itachi, vamos —le susurré, tratando de jalarlo al auto, pero él era tan pesado.

Lo que siguió fue atroz, estuvo presionando su miembro y las mujeres lo observaban asombradas. Esas risitas me erizaron la piel.

Hubo un bocinazo más, un porsche se estacionó en la calle. Las chicas parecieron perder el interés por Itachi y corrieron subirse al auto. Noté que el conductor de porsche era un viejo, ellas no tardaron en abrazarlo. "¿Quién es ese?" oí que el hombre preguntó, desconfiado. Ellas rieron como hienas al decir "Un loco" Rieron con fuerza e Itachi cayó de rodillas.

Las oírlas, una furia me sacudió, apreté los puños, y les grité:

— ¡Váyanse al diablo, perras!

Luego como pude hice que Itachi se levantara, Sasori se nos acercó, y con la ayuda de mi novio pudimos meter a Itachi en el auto. Esta vez yo tomé el volante, doble sobre esa calle y al pasar al lado porsche, volví a gritar:

—Al demonio con ustedes, púdranse.

Aceleré todo lo que pude, y sólo oí unos insultos, a lo lejos, de las jóvenes que daban amor en las noches. Sasori no dijo nada, pero vi que me miraba por el espejo, mientras que Itachi abrió la ventana, fue gritando a viva voz ofensas más hirientes. Cuando se cansó, volvió a balbucear una canción, pero esta vez parecía apagado:

—Me enamoré, mamá, me enamoré de una prostituta. Jugaba conmigo al amor… tenía alas, pero no era un ángel, era una hermosa mariposa. La mariposa que busca pistones más gruesos, porque este pene no le alcanza.

Todo estaba claro. La mariposa a la que se refería Itachi, era Sasuke. Pero yo no quería ver que eso era verdad. No podía creerlo.

—Itachi tuvo un problema con Sasuke, uh —comenté durante el almuerzo.

Sasori estaba ocupado comiendo su udon, Kisame miraba el arroz salteado de su plato.

—No, no es de esa forma, en todo caso, Sasuke tiene un problema con Itachi o dicho de otro modo, Sasuke no es alguien con quien puedas llevar una relación —corrigió Kisame, tomándose la cabeza— ¡Kami-sama! ¡¿Qué tomé ayer?! ¿Por qué tomé tanto?—se lamentó, y cuando recordó con quien se tomó esas copas, dijo con una voz enfurecida—: Sasuke le fue infiel. Sasuke lastimó a nuestro amigo.

Con esto comprobé que Hoshigaki tenía una gran estima por Itachi. Yo tenía mis dudas, aún no sabía que creer:

—Kisame… pero, Sasuke ama a Itachi. Yo no sé…

Golpeó la mesa, y gruñó:

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Lo ves seguido? Su hermano lo conoce mejor que tú, Itachi hubiera golpeado a cualquiera que insulte a su hermanito, pero… fue él, precisamente él, te contó de la traición de Sasuke ¿no? A mí, también me lo dijo. ¡Por Dios, Deidara! Abre los ojos, todos lo sabemos. Es obvio, Itachi lo ama, y a Sasuke no le importa, porque nunca lo amó y prefiere vivir como una ramera, a ser feliz con Itachi.

— ¡Kisame! —exclamé.

No, no esto no es una Ilusión. Su Amor era… Hermoso, bello.

— ¿Qué? Vamos, Deidara, seguro que también pensaste eso, que Sasuke sólo quería Itachi para un rato, lo usó, Itachi fue su juguete, Sasuke tuvo lo que quería, ese niño sólo quería una cogida dura, ya. ¿No, Sasori?

—Hoshigaki —profirió con la misma calma que siempre lo rodeó—, sinceramente, no creo que deberías hablar así de una persona, cuando ésta no se encuentra para defenderse. No es correcto.

—Tsk, y tú deberías dejar de ser blando —escupió.

—No soy blando, soy racional. Además antes que meter en los problemas de otros, tengo mejores cosas en que pensar.

Kisame lo miró cauteloso.

—Como sea. Si no quieres que diga nada en contra ese niño, bien. Lo que no aceptaré es que no hagamos nada para alegrar a Itachi. Tenemos que llevar a Itachi a alguna discoteca, tiene que distenderse y olvidarse de Sasuke.

Sasori que no vio nada malo en la sugerencia de Kisame, porque dijo:

—Es lo más lúcido que pudiste decir, Hoshigaki, en lo que va de nuestra amistad.

Ellos se miraron.

—Danna… —dije, preocupado—. Lo que pasó ayer…

—Ayer fuimos a refrescar la garganta —aclaró Kisame —. Lo mejor está por venir.

Kisame estuvo planeando llevar a un boliche a "nuestro amigo sin compromisos". "La soltería debe ser aprovechada" susurraba Kisame por los pasillos de Akatsuki, "Tokio prepárate, porque iremos de casería" decía Hoshigaki, y yo, al oírlo, tenía una mala sensación de esto. Antes de que llegara el fin de semana, creí que lo mejor era hablar con Sasuke y ver si podía hacer algo. Intentarlo al menos, aunque a decir verdad quería saber si el amor entre Itachi y Sasuke era más que una pasión.

No me costó mucho trabajo dar con él, Sasuke decía tener un amigo que se llamaba "Uzumaki Naruto" comencé por llamar al padre de Naruto, que era uno de nuestros mejores clientes, y le pedí de favor que me pasará el número de su hijo. Cuando pude conversar con el niño Uzumaki, le tuve que mentir. Le dije que Itachi estaba en una reunión muy importante y que me pidió de favor que fuera a buscar a Sasuke, que estaba en la casa de un amigo, y que yo creía que se encontraba con él. Naruto me dijo que no, pero que seguro estaba en casa de Juugo, me pasó la dirección de ese joven en dónde ahora estoy.

Una casa de dos pisos, ni muy pequeña ni muy grande. Abrí la verja blanca, y esperé a que atendieran el timbre. Mientras lo hacía, observé que en los alrededores no había plantas, ni una huella de vida. Al fondo, dónde debería estar el jardín, todo parecía tan muerto.

Escuché un gruñido. Un hombre robusto se cabellos cortos y gesto intimidador, me miró.

—Hola _—_le saludé y di un paso hacia adelante, esperando que se corriera. Le hice un gesto con las manos. Como él se quedó duro en la puerta, decidí presentarme _—. _Soy un amigo inseparable de Uchiha Itachi.

Con una voz arisca, contestó:

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues mire qué pena! Esta casa es mía y si quiero puedo sacarlo a patadas ¿qué me dice? ¿Eh?

¿Eso fue una amenaza? Me reí, ¿este señor es un amigo de Sasuke? Tiene un parecido a Zetsu.

—Amigo de Itachi Uchiha, ¿comprende? _—_Tuve que decir una vez más ¿Qué no sabe de Itachi? _—. _¿Comprende? _—_ repetí, algo confundido con su conducta extraña.

Se quedó inmóvil.

—Amigo, creo que tiene un problema serio _—_Le indique. Este hombre estaba fuera de sus luces.

Soltó una risa demoniaca y sus ojos cayeron sobre mí. Cuando creí que tendría que defenderme de este loco, escuché unos pasos provenientes del interior de la casa.

—Es Deidara, Juugo —afirmó una voz suave—. Déjalo pasar.

Su expresión regresó a su anterior estado, por supuesto: el de psicópata controlado. Juugo se corrió y me encontré con quien descorazonó a Itachi.

Tan pequeño… ¿qué había dentro? ¿Qué era él?

No sé… Pero lo sabría.

Sasuke me invitó a subir las escaleras, en seguida me saqué el zapato y lo seguí. Lo poco que puede observar de los interiores, fue las paredes blancas, unos retratos colgados en la sala, el corredor de la entrada y el rechinar de la madera envejecida de la escalera. Arriba había tres habitaciones, el niño me hizo entrar a una de éstas. Dentro me encontré con una cama, un placard mediano, un taburete en una esquina y un viejo escritorio con algunos libros.

Él se acomodó en la cama, mientras que yo cogí el taburete. Yo no quería parecer entrometido, si Sasuke lo notó, no sé. Bueno, me dejó entrar, ya estaba cerca de la _verdad… _Empecé por decir cualquier cosa que me vino a la mente. Hablé de Hidan y sus intensos por convertirnos a todos en Jashinistas, conté de Kisame y su rompimiento con su pareja, de Pein y sus acosos a su nueva secretaria: Konan —ya qué, diga lo que diga Sasori, para mí, Pein estaba acosando a la señorita Konan—, de Zetsu y su extraño comportamiento de hablarse a sí mismo —creo que ese Juugo se parece a Zetsu, nota mental debo comentarle esto a danna—, de Kakuzu y su pedido para que le subieran el sueldo — ¡Qué hombre! Sólo vive para conseguir más dinero ¿y para qué? ¿Acaso se piensa llevar todo ese dinero a la tumba, uh? También conté alguna que otra cosilla de mi vida con el hombre más maravilloso: Sasori.

Sasuke me dejó hablar, pero no sé si me escuchaba. Es qué… ¡Rayos! Tenía que decir algo, uh. Ya pensaba que yo era un loco, si le estaba hablando a la paredes. Quizás, Sasuke, no quería contarme nada. Yo necesitaba saber, y no me iría sin saber:

—Sé que te peleaste con Itachi —le dije —. Me vas a decir qué pasó.

Me acomodé en mi lugar, Sasuke se levantó de la cama y cuando escuché su voz, la nota adolorida, como si estuviera saliendo de un resfriado muy fuerte:

—Debes tener sed —Su respuesta tan confusa. Sasuke no me escuchaba, ¿o estaba ignorándome?

Salió del cuarto y escuché el rechinar de los escalones, Dios, me centré en la puerta y comencé a morderme las uñas, esto me desesperaba. Unos minutos después vino con un vaso, me lo alcanzó. No le quita los ojos y él suspiro. Yo no podía más:

—Si lo amas tanto como yo amo a Sasori, vas a regresar con él. Lo vas a hacer ¿verdad qué lo harás? —le pregunté, pero Sasuke seguía callado y tenía que insistirle—: Él necesita de ti… — tengo que saber si lo ama, tengo que saberlo—. Itachi está sufriendo… Itachi está devastado.

Sus labios se abrieron un poco. Esperé a que me preguntara por Itachi. Le dije que Itachi estaba mal, y por lo que veo un efecto tuvo en él. Tenía que insistir más, de esta forma le sacaría alguna confesión y sabría si Itachi era su amor o… si sólo fue una aventura.

—Los viernes, después de salir de la empresa, Itachi nos acompañaba un rato a un bar. Solíamos conversar de cosas, Hidan y Kisame contaban las estupideces que hicieron en la semana. Kakuzu sólo venía si alguien le pagaba la bebida y Pein prefería ofrecerse a llevar a la señorita Konan a su casa—le comenté para que sonriera, aunque no estaba seguro de verle una sonrisa, por lo que decidí continuar—: Itachi siempre acostumbraba estar una hora escuchándonos, muy pocas veces hablaba, y cuando lo hacía… —me callé por unos segundos y veía su mirada levemente ansiosa, suspiré al revelar—: sólo hablaba de ti… cosas tan lindas… —sus ojos brillaron como brillaban los de Itachi por él, no sé porque otra vez bajo la cabeza ¿se había sonrojado?—. Bebía una copa y así de sobrio se iba a casa, creo que amaba los viernes. Porque un viernes significaba el comienzo del fin de semana. Esa fue su rutina de los viernes, fue su rutina… —al repetir el "fue", su mirada se alzó.

El corte. Hacer el corte. Respiré hondo, y era la hora de decirlo. Era la hora de ser franco. Pero en cierto modo, no quería serlo, yo creía ver el amor de Sasuke por Itachi, similar al que yo sentía por Sasori. No deseaba saber que Sasuke estuvo jugando con el corazón de Itachi.

Pero ya estaba aquí.

Me di el valor:

—Yo te lo había dicho, Sasuke… que tenías que ser más atento con él ¿pensaste que te estaba jodiendo? —Le pregunté, recordando todas las veces que le hablé sobre cómo podría complacer a Itachi—. Ahora ha estado bebiendo más de una copa, es horroroso verlo así. Él nos dijo, que lo abandonaste… que te fuiste, por eso te busque y por eso estoy aquí, Sasuke. Itachi dijo que tú… le eras infiel ¿Es cierto? —Respóndeme, Sasuke. Yo quiero creer en este Amor—. Yo no puedo juzgarte, pero no le encuentro sentido a cambiar a tu hermano…

¿Es que no podía admitir que se había equivocado? Oh Dios, si yo hubiera traicionado a Sasori —no hay nadie mejor que Sasori, y no creo que lo haría—, yo le pediría perdón de rodillas.

Tenía que obtener algo, quería que me dijera "No, no le fui infiel". Aunque, a pesar de mis deseos, no sé si le creería, después de oír a Itachi esa noche, de ver lo mucho que sufría, dudaba que alguien me conmoviera, más de lo que Itachi me conmovió.

—Lo destrozaste ¿De verdad jugaste con él?

Miré las líneas que asomaron en su cara, ¿era confusión? ¿Era sorpresa? ¿Era indignación? Traté de analizarlo todo, pero volvió a agachar la cabeza. No, no puede ser… ¿Será cierto? Sería mejor que me hablara. Buda, ¿Él es…?

Sasuke, pareció entenderme y no tardó en decir:

—Él está mal… Él sufre… —Los dedos le temblaban, sus hombros se encogían y de un brusco levantó su cabeza—. ¡¡¡ ¿Él sufre?!!! ¡¿Y cómo estoy yo?! ¡¿Cómo mierda me siento yo?! ¡¿Crees que soy de acero?! ¡El terminó conmigo, no al revés! —reveló en un sollozo—. ¡Si él cree que le metí los cuernos, yo no quiero saber nada de él! —Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y no parecían falsas…. Parecían… — ¡Lo odi… lo od…! … —No sé qué fue eso, esa palabra incompleta, una fuerza le impedía completarla y resignado gimió—: Todavía lo amo…

Las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, claras, como ríos puros.

¿Sus lágrimas eran verdaderas?

Sasuke se abrazó a sus piernas y sus cabellos cayeron en su rostro demacrado. En ese momento, viendo sus ojos mojados, mi mano se estiró, pero no pude levantarme para abrazarlo. No sé que fue eso…. Mis manos no se movían, era una sensación rara, sentí que si lo tocaba… él… terminaría por romperse en mis dedos.

— ¡Sal! —ordenó una voz de demonio—. ¡Fuera!

Juugo me miraba con furia, y esta vez no pude contestarle como hice al llegar. Me levanté y salí de la habitación, le di una última mirada y vi como los brazos de ese ogro se enrollaban en Sasuke.

— Era real, sus lágrimas…. —balbuceé consternado a la mañana siguiente—. Era tan real…

—Deidara, ¿por qué esas lágrimas no serían falsas?

Falsas, un llanto falso. ¡No!

—Tienes que verlo, no es juego… sólo míralo —insistí.

— ¿Quieres que vaya? Perfecto, iré.

Dos días después, Kisame contó que Sasuke no le recibió bien y que se negó a contarle nada. También, dijo que Sasuke no estaba muy triste con su separación, puesto que tenía a Juugo como consuelo. "Ya tiene nuevo juguete" fue lo que sentenció. Yo le dije que Juugo estaba cuidando de Sasuke, pero Kisame respondió "¿y con qué crees que le paga?" Después de eso Kisame empezó a referirse a Sasuke como "ramera", y confesó que "Itachi necesitaba olvidarse de esa aventura"

Yo me desesperaba aún más…

Itachi sufriendo por Sasuke.

Y Sasuke, que me dijo que todavía lo amaba… y sin embargo, no hacía nada por volver con él.

— ¿Cómo que no vas a volver con él? ¿Y qué es eso de que no quieres hablarle? ¿Te olvidas que es tu hermano? —Le reproché, estaba confundido ¿no dijo que lo amaba? Si por mí fuera, lo habría arrastrado de los cabellos hasta Akatsuki. Pero sus ojos…. Sus ojos, cargados de lágrimas, hicieron que me relajara y le dijera—: Sasuke, tómate un tiempo para meditarlo. No te apresures, las cosas que se hacen precipitadamente no suelen traer buenos resultados.

— ¿Qué tendría que pensar? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Él me expulsó de su vida y no deseo volver.

¿A quién creerle? Sasuke me decía que Itachi terminó con él… Itachi decía que sí terminó con él, pero porque Sasuke no lo amaba como él esperaba.

Itachi sufría por su amor.

—Ay, Sasuke creo que tienes que pensar… Piénsalo, no cometas un error —le insistí.

Pero él…

—No, y te pido que no le digas dónde estoy.

Me desesperaba más, sin saber qué pasó esa tarde en que Itachi se bebió las lágrimas, comenzaba a dudar de ese _amor._

—Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, pero si él quiere encontrarte, te encontrará —le dije al final.

Yo lo sabía, Sasuke tendría que saberlo. Bueno, Sasuke lo conocía mejor que yo.

Itachi nunca se rendía. Itachi nunca perdió en un juego de mesa. Pero lo único que Itachi no pudo conseguir es el amor de una persona que no sabía amar.

¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto? ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? Es verdad que Itachi seguía bebiendo, pero dejó de hacer espectáculos como el que hizo con las dos prostitutas, ya ni de borracho le decía "mariposa". Porque lo amaba lo había perdonado, Itachi quería que regrese y no estaba enojado con él. Sufría por él, pero él…. ¡Ni se fijaba en el amor de Itachi! ¡Los mensajes que le escribió! Veía a Itachi frustrado con no poder hablar con él, ¡Kami, sufría por saber de Sasuke! ¡Cuántas llamadas le hizo a Sasuke, pero el muy ingrato que no le contestaba!

Moría por decirle a Itachi dónde estaba Sasuke, pero Kisame y Sasori estaban de acuerdo en que no le diga a Itachi.

¿Qué pasará con Sasuke? ¿Estará devorándose un corazón? ¿Qué pasará con este Amor, con el amor de Itachi? No sé… y, como me dijo Sasori, no es un problema mío.

Sasori me acompañó en las últimas visitas que le hice a Sasuke. Tenía sus motivos para hacerlo, los cuales me contó una vez que dejamos de ver al hermano de Itachi. No servía de mucho seguir yendo, si no conseguiríamos nada de él. Sasori se resignó, y hasta el momento sigue pensando en qué hacer con Orochimaru.

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que pase con ellos? —me preguntó Sasori.

—Porque me gusta pensar que todos los amores son para toda la vida. Pero, creo que este no es el caso —confesé, y me aferré de su brazo.

—Deidara, el amor es dolor. Amor no es sólo una armonía, que nace y crece siendo una tranquilidad; el amor es, también, sufrimiento, sino no sería amor. Es una historia que tiene sus momentos felices y tristes… Itachi tuvo sus momentos placenteros con Sasuke, al igual que Sasuke los habrá tenido con Itachi; pero… Incluso, la luz sabe que existe la oscuridad, al día le precede la noche. Debía suceder, el sol tiene que esconderse y dejar que las sombras cubran las calles… —Nunca entenderé por completo a Sasori—. Tuvimos nuestras peleas, ¿no, Deidara?

—Sí, pero nosotros nunca nos separamos —dije de inmediato—. Nos peleamos por estupideces —reí.

Sasori se rió también.

—Por encima de todo, tenemos que estar con Itachi —me dijo, y yo por fin pude ver que él estaba tan preocupado por nuestro amigo, como lo estaba Kisame.

Nosotros, como sus amigos, debíamos subirle el ánimo. Yo quise creer en Sasuke, pero ya no podía mantener esta fe por él. Mi amigo era Itachi, y Sasuke lo traicionó.

Tuve un deseo, y fue que Itachi volviera a enamorarse. Que ocurriera un milagro, que exista un brillo de esperanza para que nuestro amigo, volviera a sentir a las mariposas saltar en su estómago.

—Bien —le dije— ¡Ya ni qué! Hagámosle caso a Kisame ¡Vamos a ese boliche de Roppongi!

Quizás no hubiera sido la mejor decisión; ahora creo que fue lo peor que pudimos haber hecho. Lo que sucedió después… Habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que Itachi debía olvidar a Sasuke… pero, las salidas de Kisame nunca salían bien.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nota:**

**1- Roppongi:**

Roppongi significa "seis árboles". Es una ciudad de Tokio, caracterizada por sus boliches, bares y restaurantes.

**2- Lágrima:**

Es es una taza de leche con una (lágrima) gota de café. A mí, siempre me daba un palpito cuando oía ese nombre. Lágrima, lágrima como suena.

Antes que nada, feliz cumpleaños "Aki-chan", me contaste de tu cumple, y esta no era la sorpresa para tu cumple. Era, o más bien, es otra, no sé si terminaré de darle los últimos toques, intantaré terminarlo cuanto antes, aunque tenga que estar sin dormir.

¡Otanjoubi omedetou, Aki-chan!

¿Qué tal la versión de Deidara?

Tal vez cambie de opinión, por el momento, en la siguiente entrega Itachi-sama nos contará lo qué pasó después de que Sasuke se fue, y me basaré en una de las siguientes canciones:

"Nuevo Amanecer" de Moving On ("No es normal, que no te pueda olvidar" suelo dormir con esta canción, y me lleva a… algo).

"Si tú no vuelves" de Cheetes.

"Manhattan" de LODV.

_Oyasumi, mata ashita_

"ItaSasu ha makoto no ai no ryaku_"_


	5. Si tú no vuelves

**TÍTULO: **

**Hitohira no Hanabira **

**DERECHO DE AUTOR:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El título del fic "Hitohira no Hanabira" (ED 17 Bleach) es una canción perteneciente a Stereo Pony. A su vez "Si tú no vuelves", canción de "Chetes y Amaral", le da el nombre a esta entrega.

**SINOPSIS:**

Como una flor que se deshoja, mansamente, por vientos y manos, natural o artificialmente, así es el Amor. Florece y Desflorece, continuamente.

**Nota de Autora:**

No consideré elemental dar un link de la música, puesto que todas/os la conocerán. Igual puse los link, quizás algunas/os de mis lectores despistados/as no están al tanto. Como siempre la narración está a cargo de un personaje, sin embargo la última escena está en tercera persona. ¿Motivos? Considere coordinado el ponerlo así, dado que en un punto es IMPOSIBLE prorrogar las formas (seguir la perspectiva de Itachi). Pensé que iba a ser sencillo escribir lo que imaginé, al final me llevó más de las palabras que me impuse como límite. No me gusto mucho que digamos el final (de la entrega) y la idea de acabar con Hitohira estuvo zumbando por mi mente. La vagancia de Tau no tiene igual, ¿no?

**Quinta Entrega**

**Si tú no vuelves **

**(Itachi POV)**

"_Me obsesionaba lo que difícil de conseguir juzgaba, lo quise tanto que no acepté que fácil me fuera tenerlo. Tal vez para que difícil sea, lo dejé ir."_

"Ah…ah…" Respiré la dificultad clavaba en mi pecho.

Había sido el desenlace de nuestra historia.

Tuve la fuerza para romper nuestro noviazgo.

_¿Qué sentía? ¿Qué sentía?_

Nadie volvería a burlarse de mí. Ya no se reirían de Itachi Uchiha.

_Tranquilidad, es lo que creí que sentiría. _

Sin embargo, todo había sido terrible. Unos minutos estuve parado, no entendía que sucedía; deseaba que Sasuke se largara de mi Vida, y también no quería estar sin mi hermano menor. Los pasos de Sasuke se precipitaron hacia la salida. Y en un momento dejé de oír sus pisadas. Mis ojos vagaron hacia la ventana, afuera reinaba la oscuridad _"La noche en que se sumergió, Sasuke. Una noche sin sol"_ con ese pensamiento, desesperado miré el reloj colgado en la pared. Eran las nueve y cuarenta minutos. No pude evitar preocuparme ¿Si le sucede algo a Sasuke? ¿Qué hice? Yo no le exigí que se marchara; no al menos en la noche ¿Si le pasa algo? ¡Qué soso! ¡Estúpido, estúpido! Corrí hacia el pasillo, pero ya no había rastros de Sasuke. Quería correr por él, di unos pasos y entonces pensé que las cosas eran mejor de este modo. Si lo tenía cerca, no iba a aguantar que me haya traicionado. En ese instante mi mejor pensamiento era dejar que todo pasara, porque el tiempo se llevaría mi rabia, las heridas serían anestesiadas, y ya sin dolor y sin rencor, volveríamos a ser hermanos.

Porque, no engaño a nadie, lo perdonaría. Es mi hermano y le hablaría de nuevo.

¿Y amantes? No. Eso por encima del optimismo, es ser iluso.

Quise terminar con él y terminé con Sasuke.

Quiera o no creerlo el portazo que él dio, me hizo comprender que no habría más noches compartidas. El monstruo que amenazaba con salir de mi interior, salió de las profundidades, desatando la rabia almacenada mes tras mes. Había vomitado todo la ira, recién me estaba serenando, e iba ordenando cada sentimiento. Lo primero que noté es que me sentía liviano, ligero por el peso perdido, una sensación parecida a cuando uno adelgaza con una dieta. El sabor amargo que inundó por noches mi boca, se fue. Era como si hubiera estado viviendo en un diluvio, todos los días eran tristes y dudosos. Como si cada día, en mi vida, estuviera anunciada una lluvia perpetua. Ahora veía al cielo despejarse, los aires eran alentadores… ¿Habría un nuevo amanecer después de esa tormenta llamada Sasuke? Ese huracán que destrozó mi primera experiencia con el romance verdadero ¿Y no debía terminar así algo que parecía perfecto por dónde se lo mirara? Precisamente, por ser perfecto debía ser imperfecto.

Y no volvería, porque yo se lo dije, le dije: _"__Todo acabo, no amaré a una persona que practica el oficio más antiguo de la historia de la humanidad y que, además de ello, lo hace gratis"_

Intentando recordar esos recuerdos de felicidad opaca, concordé en que nunca fui feliz con esa relación. Por momentos sonriendo con una sonrisa tan inventada, con una aflicción que me contaminaba por dentro y Sasuke, siempre Sasuke, indiferente. Sasuke tan inmune al remordimiento, sus risas artificiales eran agujas filosas que atravesaban mi maltratado corazón, le amaba (¿y le sigo amando?) tan fuertemente. Las noches en las que difícil se hacía soñar, ansiaba entender por qué demonios no podía cortar esta relación que me estaba matando de a poco… hacer el amor con él era sufrir un corte en la piel, desangrar despacio y ver cómo inocentemente sin inocencia mi hermano menor me devoraba vivo ¿Por qué no podía decirle NO a Sasuke?

Cada noche ensayaba las líneas que le darían el final a una relación que no debió empezar. _"Ya no te quiero, Sasuke"_ Sencilla esa revelación, pero no podía decírselo, justamente porque mentiría al hacerlo. _"Me cansé de coger a la misma persona todos los días"_ _"No me gusta el amor de una prostituta"_Tenía miles de pretextos para romper esta relación _"No sos vos, soy yo" _¡Carajo! Él era el del problema, ¿por qué mierda no me tomaba en serio? ¿Cuánto más debía amarlo para que siquiera lo notara? ¿Es que solamente suicidándome, Sasuke vería mi amor por él?

Te odio, Sasuke. Odio que no te interesara "Mi Amor". Me niego a creer que exista alguien mejor que yo, ¿cuán perfecto debería ser para satisfacerte? ¿Es dinero lo que me hace falta? Hubiera trabajado horas extras, únicamente por darte una vida llena de lujos. ¿Quieres un pene enorme que haga sangrar tu culo? Me habría operado por ti. Estaba dispuesto a cambiar todo, porque te he amado como Romeo amo a Julieta. Desgraciadamente, Sasuke no quería cambiar nada de mí, porque no le interesaba. ¡Le importe una mierda! ¿Por qué coño fingía placer cuando lo cogía?

_Se reía de mí… Se reía de mí._

_¡Hijo de puta! _

Cuando pensaba en escupir todo lo que guardaba, en seguida me imaginaba a Sasuke llorando. No quería verlo llorar, el hecho de imaginarlo llorando por mí, me hacía sentir la peor mierda. Así, Sasuke ganaba una batalla en la que ni peleaba, porque yo ni en mi cabeza podía lastimarlo. Entonces, ¡¿Cómo mierda Sasuke iba a pagar por su malicia? Me lo preguntaba todos los días.

Estaba seguro de que había detestado que no me amara, sin embargo una parte de mí estaba convencido de que Sasuke me devolvía cada sentimiento con cariño. Y cuanto tenía ese pensamiento, me sentía íntegramente complacido:

"_Vas a sentir el Amor Verdadero"_ le susurraba en el oído, dispuesto a demostrarle cada uno de mis sentimientos.

Constantemente me debatía entre amarlo o aborrecerlo. Lo amo, lo odio, lo amo, lo odio. Me ama, no me ama, me ama, no me ama… Como si estuviera deshojando una margarita.

"_Vas a sufrir, vas a saber lo que es que te coman el corazón"_ me repetía en mis noches de soledad, sintiendo que lo tenía tan cerca, pero sabiendo que ese amor que me brindaba era tan real como un oasis en el desierto.

Quería hacerle sentir mi dolor, que supiera lo mucho que me hacía daño; pero el amor que sentía por mi pequeño hermano era mucho más fuerte que mi orgullo.

Deidara acostumbrada decirme "Sádico", yo me preguntaba (me sigo preguntando) ¿qué clase de sádico soy que en lugar de lastimar soy lastimado?

Un día me levantaba con la férrea idea de humillarlo, otro día amanecía con la única intención de hacerle el amor.

¡¿Cómo carajo llegué a ser esto? Conseguí lo que ansié; quería a Sasuke y tuve a Sasuke. Pero en el momento en que me jactaba de ser el más dichoso de entre los hombres, tuve que rectificarme. Soy él más infeliz de entre los hombres.

En esa desesperación que tiñó a mi corazón, no lloraba ni gimoteaba. Antes que quejarme, prefería tomar lo que pudiera tomar de Sasuke. Besos, Manos, su Cuerpo Entero. Cualquier cosa que pudiera agarrar de él. Sasuke tenía que ser enteramente para mí, aunque en el fondo sabía que Sasuke nunca sería mío.

Por mucho tiempo me quedé con sus largas pausas. Aquellos hondas pausas que comenzaban y nunca terminaban. Esos puntos suspensivos de frases que él dejaba sin terminar. Esos puntos suspensivos que atormentaban mi corazón. Esos puntos suspensivos de amor a la deriva. El silencio de Sasuke y al final, por una serie de eventos que no tenían explicación, su única respuesta había sido: Lágrimas. Me quedé con todo eso. Sus ojos de agua y el dolor pintado en su suave rostro.

¡Diablos todo estaría bien! ¡Mi mente está tranquila! ¡Nunca me había sentido tan bien! Ya no me preocuparía y lograría el sueño que no logré estando con Sasuke. Volvería a ser él de antes _(¿Cómo era antes?)_. Quería convencerme, pero algo andaba mal. Un dolor hacía eco en mi pecho. Mi corazón, ¿sufría?

— ¿Ya estás mejor? —me preguntó en la mañana siguiente Deidara. La noche anterior habíamos pasado por un bar, y sin querer, quizás porque de algún modo debía desahogarme, hablé por encima de lo debido y le confesé parte del tormento con el que convivía.

—Feliz, Feliz, Feliz —aseguré. No solía reír, pero debía mostrarme victorioso. Por fin pude terminar con Sasuke. Forcé las risas, una sensación oprimió mi interior y pagué el precio de la risa. El dolor de mi pecho se intensificó, igual seguí riendo. A pesar de que Deidara retrocedió, me devolvió la sonrisa, que era insegura.

Por un momento pensé en ser justo. Si castigué a Sasuke por su traición, lo equitativo sería hacer lo mismo con todos esos que dicen ser mis amigos. Destruir a Sasori… Acabar con Kisame… Castrar a Hidan… ¿No sería justicia? Sí, es Justicia.

Mas el justiciero Uchiha se encontraba cansado para seguir luchando. ¿De dónde saco las fuerzas? Si alguien me las diera, mañana se encontrarían con una macabra noticia: Por Traición, un enamorado masacra a sus compañeros.

Todavía estaba… perdido. Quería hacerlos puré a todos, tuve tantas ganas de atragantar a Hidan con el pescado que comió en el mediodía, me imaginé metiendo una serpiente en la boca de Sasori y viéndolo desfallecer, pero el haber terminado mi relación… me debilito. A cada momento mi corazón se agitaba, me angustié por mi hermano menor. Pese a que Sasuke no sea mi amante, tenía que saber que él estaba a salvo.

Me odié por permitir que se fuera en la noche. Me reprimía por no haber cuidado de él, ¿habrá ido a la casa de un amigo? ¿Encontró un lugar para descansar? ¿Tenía dinero para pagar la habitación de un hotel? ¿Estará bien?

_¿Dónde estás, amor? Te vas sin decirme a dónde vas, te gusta imaginarme desesperado, ¿no es cierto? Lo conseguiste, ya estoy preocupado por ti. _

Si bien no quise perdonarlo, una parte de mi lo había perdonado. Perdoné al Sasuke que era mi hermano. Al amante no podía perdonarlo.

_Te he perdonado, pequeño hermano._

Soy patético ¡En el fondo lo que no le perdonaba no era su traición, sino el hecho de que no me haya amado! Nunca le perdonaría que no pudiera enamorarse de mí. Jamás le perdonaría que no me mirara como a su novio.

_Sólo deseaba que me ames, Sasuke._

Al llegar al departamento, sabía que sería recibido con un beso; el toque de Sasuke, que se apresuraba a acogerme, como haría una amorosa esposa. Me llevé una decepción. Una decepción mucho más intensa que la traición que sufrí. No fui recibido por los besos y abrazos de Sasuke. Sabía que mi hermano no estaba _(¿qué pensaba, que él no se hubiera ido?)_, por una extraña intuición creía que lo vería sonriéndome y dándome la bienvenida como cada tarde.

— ¿Sasuke? —Mis labios silbaron bajo, y me quedé con los brazos abiertos, atento a cualquier ruido. "_Quería ser abrazado por mi ex"_

Pero no hubo ningún sonido. Solo yo y el departamento.

¿Serán paradojas de la vida que al sentir el inmenso vacío, por vez primera, sentí que no quería estar solo?

"_Sasuke" _Mi afligido corazón levanta su nombre, y no se detiene y llama hasta el hartazgo, esperando verlo caminar hacia mí.

Pero Sasuke no viene a mi encuentro.

Sasuke no puede escucharme, porque mi hermano menor no está.

"_Sasuke" _

Sin respuestas.

Entonces, es lo que supuse. Realmente:

Todo Acabo.

¡Todo Acabo, Iluso! ¡Despierta de una puta vez!

¿Todo Acabo?

Innegablemente era de ese modo, pasados un par de días, porque este departamento no volvió a acoger la voz de Sasuke, emitida en risas, alegrías, pasiones… de sus gemidos. No volvieron a escucharse sus gemidos ahogados en la almohada o en mi boca. Y se fue. Se fue sin despedirse. Después de todo lo que le he dado, de todo lo que hice por él. Había dejado el departamento a mí disposición. Él me abandonó.

Sasuke me enamoro y, luego, sin miramientos, me abandono como a un perro viejo.

Otra vez, su traición era lo de menos, puesto que yo odiaba que no pensara en mí. Me repugnaba su actitud de indiferencia por mí. Ni misericordia, ni remordimiento ni nada, Sasuke no se afligía por lo que me pasara.

Por un rato lo odiaba, al siguiente minuto lo necesitaba. Había atrapado una mariposa, embelesado con sus alas coloridas, la lleve a mi departamento. La Mariposa y yo fuimos felices, la consentía dejando la puerta abierta para que saliera, yo sabía que ella volvería, y la Mariposa no dudó en salir, usó sus alas y voló. Pero ella encontró un jardín con mejores pistilos. Con sus alas vistosas, huyó fuera de mí.

_Mi hermano menor se marchó._

Pero ¿era lo que realmente quería? ¿Qué era lo que deseaba ahora que por fin estaba solo? ¿Qué era esa sensación que había dejado en mí la distancia de Sasuke? ¿A dónde se había ido esa continua sensación de nauseas que producía la sola mención de su nombre? ¿Qué pasó con ese desarrollado resentimiento?

Yo…

Necesito no pensar en él.

Pero este mismo departamento huele íntimamente a él. Sasuke no se fue. Su presencia sigue en mi cama. Huelo esas sábanas y lo siento tan cerca.

La cama vacía. Las sábanas frías. Las sábanas limpias ¿No es cómo debería gustarme? Todo tan limpio. Todo tan seco. Todo tan frío. Todo tan asquerosamente limpio.

La primera noche, aunque me alegre de acabar con su farsa y me convencí de que sería feliz sin él, la cama era tan grande, tenía tanto espacio que me sentí una pulga en un colchón.

_Sasuke se ha ido…_

_Sasuke__ no está…_

_Pero Sasuke está aquí, conmigo_

_Siempre conmigo,_

_[En mi corazón]_

_Estancado y enredado en mis venas y arterias, es sangre que recorre cada milímetro de mi cuerpo._

_Sasuke, no volverá_

_Y__ sin embargo, no entiendo, ¿por qué?_

_¿Por qué se ha ido__?_

Sigue a mi lado, sus recuerdos están en este departamento. Al pensarlo, vuelvo a revolver mi amor.

Agobiado de este sentimiento que me desbordaba, me quedaba con su silencio, y no hacía nada por preguntar; temía escuchar que no me amaba. No quería saber que estaba arrepentido de nuestra Relación. No quería saber que se acostaba conmigo por lástima; me descorazonaba con estos pensamientos, y ya perdido en mis cavilaciones, procuraba tomar su cuerpo y, al menos, sentir que eso me pertenecía.

¡Algo de él tenía que ser mío! ¡Sasuke debía ser enteramente mío! Tenía que pertenecerme, pero nunca fue mío ¡Moría al pensar que nunca me perteneció! ¡Desfallecía al saber que no sería mío!

Imaginaba que me pertenecía. Esa imaginación me hacía dichoso. Sasuke fue mío… ¡Sasuke era mío! ¡Sasuke fue mío! ¡He cogido a mi hermano menor! ¡Eyacule en el culo de mi hermanito! Mordía su cuerpo desesperado por mostrarle que yo era su dueño. Sasuke había sido para mí. Sasuke era íntegramente Mío. Sasuke se debía a mí.

Esas palabras me tranquilizaban.

Soñador. Soñador. Maldecía serlo.

Se supone que estaría bien sin Sasuke. Sin embargo, una noche no pude descansar, la segunda noche me sucedió lo mismo, ya en la tercera noche olvidé el sueño. No dormía, no comía, no me bañaba. Cuando traté de buscar a mi viejo y olvidado "YO", descubrí que mi vida siempre estuve ligada a la de Sasuke. Descansaba para estar disponible para Sasuke, comía para sobrevivir por él, me bañaba para estar limpio para él. Así esas pequeñeces que consideraba la rutina ineludible una persona común, no lo fueron para mí. Ya que todas las cosas que hacía fueron por mi hermano menor. Porque cada paso mío involucraba a Sasuke. Si abandoné la casa de mis padres, fue porque deseaba independizarme y darle a Sasuke todo lo que pudiera. Sasuke no necesitaba de mi dinero, mis padres cuidaban de él, al contrario, yo era el que quería cuidarlo. Si trabajaba era para mantener a Sasuke, pagar cada uno de sus gastos, colegio, salidas, cursos, libros, ropa, peinados, calzados… todo lo que necesitara. A cambio, no quería que me pagara con nada… solamente haciéndolo feliz, creí que sería feliz… ¡Y qué ingenuo fui! ¡Cómo si pudiera conformarme con ser eso: el Hermano Perfecto! Le decía a Sasuke gustoso me encargaba de él porque éramos hermanos; pero entonces quise más de él… Más… Más… Más… Más… Más ¡Más! ¡Más! Más ¡Más! ¡Más! Más ¡Más! ¡Más! Más ¡Más! Más ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Kami-sama! ¡Lo quería en mi cama! ¡Necesitaba besarlo, cogerlo y derramarme en él! ¡Necesitaba que fuera mi novio y que me cumpliera en la cama!

Y Sasuke fue mi novio.

Le explique cómo me sentía, que intenté conformarme con ser su hermano mayor, pero que no podía _"Para estar bien te necesito conmigo, sencillamente te quiero. Si no me quieres, vuelve con nuestros padres" _Le había pedido, Sasuke no regresó con ellos. Sasuke me aseguró que ya no eran necesarias dos camas, desde ese día compartimos el sueño. Sasuke se quedó a mi lado y por fin pude sentirme pleno.

Eso fue mi Felicidad. Así debieron quedarse las cosas. Pero, Sasuke mentía cuando decía que me amaba a mí.

Sasuke merecía mi odio por haberme mentido. Me descorazonaba, me seguía descorazonando. Lo amaba cuando quería no amarlo. Los días avanzaban y mi corazón ingenuo esperaba ver a Sasuke cada noche al volver a casa. Me sucedía que extrañaba a Sasuke. Esa añoranza me incomodaba y se robaba cada sueño. Así le empecé a tomar un cariño al Sake, voy a tomarme un Sa(su)ke.

Creo que lo sigo ¿queriendo?

— ¿Más? —Kisame sujetó la botella, impaciente la zarandeó frente a mi rostro como incitándome.

Hoy era igual que la semana anterior. A la salida del trabajo me fui a tomar un trago, Kisame era mi camarada de copa. Mientras que Sasori y Kakuzu me contrariaban con la vista. Me hice de la botella, y escuché un chasquido de sus lenguas. ¡Pajeros! Me tragué el alcohol, y los vi mover la cabeza de la izquierda a la derecha ¡Metidos de mierda! Ellos nunca entenderán lo que me quitaron. Tenía ganas de echarles en cara todas y cada una de sus mentiras, lo bajo y ruines que eran. La idea de coger a Deidara solamente para que Sasori supiera qué era la traición, se me cruzó por la cabeza. Estuve decido en hacerlo, pero Deidara no se merecía esto. Entonces pensaba en la forma de vengarme de Kisame, el cínico que me convida alcohol como si fuera mi mejor amigo. Kisame es otro hijo de puta que se hace el dolido y finge compartir mi desdicha. Luego pensé ¿Sasuke me engañó con Kisame? ¡¿Me cambió por "Esto"? Sentí nauseas de pensarlo, ¿cómo pudo cambiarme por Kisame?

_Pensé que tenías mejores gustos, Sasuke _

Cuando me hacía esas preguntas, recordaba que Kisame no aceptó que saliera con Sasuke, porque decía que Sasuke no estaba preparado para tener a su lado a un hombre como yo. Sasuke también sintió que Kisame no confiaba en él, y me lo había dicho. La prueba de esto era que las veces que llevé a mis amigos a nuestro departamento, Sasuke prefería internarse en la cocina y fingía que estaba preparando unos tragos. Deidara que se apiadaba de Sasuke iba a hacérsele compañía. Por mi parte, creía que Sasuke exageraba. Mi mejor amigo no podía odiar a mi hermano-novio, ¿o, si?

— ¿Qué piensas de Sasuke? —Tuve que tragarme mi aberración y me animé a sacarme las dudas.

—Te cagó la vida, Itachi. Es igual con todos, a mí también me cagaron la vida. Pensaba que sólo las viejas eran conchudas, pero los hombres también son unos culos rotos. Mejor que rompieras con él, mira, seré franco, yo juzgó bien a las personas y créeme, tendrán la misma madre, pero Sasuke es un hijo de puta —resolvió Kisame, tomó mi cuenco vacío y lo llenó con más sake. Me quedé impactado con lo que oí, no lo podía asimilar—. Él amor es una mierda, brindemos por eso. ¡El amor es una mierda, y yo me cago en el amor, sí!

Dudé al aceptar el sake, Kisame me apresuró con señas para que tomara su oferta. Cuando lo agarré, él elevó el cuenco y me incitó a hacer lo mismo. Estaba confundido, pero acepté y tomé, tal vez porque lamenté haber desconfiado de mi mejor amigo. De Hidan y los demás podría esperar cualquier cosa, no así de Kisame. Kisame Hoshigaki era mi mejor amigo. Seguimos hablando y tomando. No recuerdo que más pasó. Sólo sé que esa noche no dormí en mi cama.

Al despertar, sentí un dolor de cabeza. Esas cosas fueron sucediendo, cada tarde iba a desahogar este vacío. Cada mañana despertaba en mi departamento. Los amigos a los que llamaba enemigos, se turnaban para llevarme a casa. Otras veces despertaba en la casa de uno de ellos. No lo entendía. Si ellos me traicionaron, era porque les valía nuestra amistad; pero esto me demostraba que les importaba.

—Ey no te alarmes, estás en mi modesta casa —me sonrió Konan. Froté mi cabeza e intenté recordar cómo llegué a la casa de ¿Konan? Ah sí, la secretaria de Pein—. Ayer estuviste de juerga con Kisame. ¿Te tomaste la bodega completa, Uchiha?

—Eso mismo —agregó Pein, que tenía una taza de café en sus manos. Me miró con unos ojos severos al decir—: No te ofendas, Itachi, pero no podía dejar a una mujer sola y desamparada, no cuando tiene a un borracho en su casa. —Dejó la taza en una mesita ratona y se acercó a Konan—. No me hubiera perdonado que una señorita tan bella, corriera peligro —murmuró, tomando las manos de Konan entre las suyas.

Ella se hizo la ofendida, y susurró un _"Me cuido sola"_. Los miré por un rato, Pein había tenido muchas secretarías, en Akatsuki siempre corrían los rumores de que Pein las despedía porque las había dejado embarazadas, y nunca se supo si eso era verdad. Deidara decía que nuestro jefe era un mujeriego sin remedio. Pensé en Sasuke engañándome con Pein, o a Pein intentado seducir a Sasuke, era tan ¿absurdo? Muy absurdo, de inmediato me convencí de que no había forma de que Pein hubiera tenido un trato con Sasuke, claramente a mi jefe lo enloquecían las mujeres y su nuevo objetivo era Konan. No era posible que Pein y Sasuke… Además la noche anterior, de lo poco que recordaba, Deidara me aseguró que Pein estaba empecinado en acostarse con Konan, sólo viéndolos deduje que Pein no soportaba que ella no le hiciera caso:

—Necesitas un hombre, Konan. Alguien que te cuide las espaldas —insistió mi jefe, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y comenzó a darle pequeños masajes.

—Es verdad necesito un hombre, pero lo único que veo es a un viejo que quiere meter su maní en mi vagina —observó ella, quitando de su cuerpo las manos intrépidas del pelirrojo—. Soy mucha mujer para ti, Pein. ¿No, Itachi? —susurró Konan con una suavidad encantadora. Quizás a son de burla, ella se acercó a mí y tocó mi rostro.

Konan debía saber que no me interesan las mujeres, Deidara o Hidan le habrán contado. La miré sin comprender lo que hacía, ella emitió una pequeña risa y siguió tocando mi cara. No parecía interesada en Pein, pero de algún modo disfrutaba haciéndolo enfadar, y creo que me estaba usando precisamente para eso.

—Querida, creo que eres mucho para Itachi, no para mí. Itachi es un partido perdido, está terriblemente enamorado de un pecado —Mi jefe sonaba grotesco, y a la vez aburrido— . ¿O qué? ¿Piensas competir con Sasuke por Itachi? —soltó en una ironía que no era tan ironía—. Te será difícil hacer que Itachi se olvide de su hermano menor. A Itachi le gusta el sexo anal… —recitó con una dulzura aguda.

Ella volvió a reírse y se acercó a mi oído para murmurarme:

—Este viejo verde me cree tonta —con el dedo índice señaló a Pein—. Lo sé, Uchiha, todos sabemos a quién amas, pero, Itachi, ¿tú sabes qué es lo que amas? ¿Sabes por quién vives? Si lo sabes, entonces ¿por qué estás haciéndole esto?"

Me quedé helado con lo que ella me dijo. ¿Por qué lo hago? Para no pensar en él, porque sé que si estoy cuerdo no soy cuerdo, me mataba, Sasuke me mata. Si Sasuke aparecía desnudo en mi cama, seguramente lo perdonaba ¡Lo necesito! Si tomaba era ¿para no recordar que lo amaba? No, tomaba para no recordar que lo amo. Deseaba olvidarme de él porque Sasuke me traicionó y no me ama. Y ahora no sé; es como si no me hubiera hecho nada.

—Piensa bien, las cosas ¿o prefieres ser un celópata toda la vida? —Konan me guiñó un ojo.

¿Pensar antes de actuar? ¿Celópata? No lo soy. Agité mi cabeza e intenté aclarar mi mente.

Ni Kisame ni Pein cogieron a Sasuke. Zetsu estaba casado y tenía hijos, ¿lo celos me hicieron olvidar algo tan obvio? Kakuzu… Hidan decía de Kakuzu que él no quería un amante porque se negaba a mantenerlas y amaba al dinero más que a una cara bonita. Además ¡¿Qué buscaría Sasuke con ese vejestorio? Me reí por creerlo, mi desconfianza me pareció tan racional esa noche y ahora lo considero un delirio. Hidan era igual de mujeriego que Pein, sólo que prefería a las chicas de secundaria con enormes pechos.

— Amigos brindemos ¡Tengo una nueva novia! Su nombre es Ino. Una rubia con curvas, noventa de gomas y son naturales, Pein —Hidan se jactó de los atributos de su novia, durante el almuerzo en Akatsuki—. Un buen coño, quince años… ¿Se te cae la baba, Pein?

Pein dio un gruñido y se levantó de la mesa.

—En tu lugar, dejaría de expandir semillas por el mundo, en una de esas te agarran y vas preso —comentó con seriedad Kakuzu.

—Maldito Célibe —dijo irritado Hidan.

—Tú, Don Juan, se haría un bien a la humanidad, si te castran —devolvió Kakuzu.

—Pásate el dinero por el culo —contestó, irritado Hidan. Cuando ya no sabía que decir, Hidan se escudaba con ese insulto.

¿Quién quedaba? Sasori… él no arruinaría su relación de…

—Tres años, cinco meses, tres días, catorce horas, veinticinco minutos y cuarenta y cuatro segundos —Sasori observó su reloj de bolsillo y volvió a guardárselo—. Es suficiente para casarme, estoy cansado del noviazgo.

—Dijiste que no te casarías, Sasori —le recordó Kisame, masticó sus dientes y dio un golpe seco en la mesa. Sasori se limitó a castañear sus dientes.

—Sí… pero cuando lo dije, no conocía a Deidara. Lo siento, Kisame, no voy a seguir de novio como si fuéramos chicos de secundaria. Deidara merece algo mucho más establece. Por eso decidí pedir su mano en matrimonio.

La última persona de la que dudaba, estaba planeando un casamiento. Así que… ¿Sasuke me ama sólo a mí?

—Ah —gruñó Hoshigaki—. ¿Solteros por siempre, Itachi? —Me sonrió.

Yo ya ni le escuchaba. Una batalla interna se estaba generando en mi cabeza. Ni me lo creía, mi corazón se estaba partiendo de pura felicidad, si esto era seguro, entonces ¿Sasuke no me engaño?

Mi corazón saltaba de alegría.

Me ama. Sasuke me ama.

"_Te quiero únicamente a ti" _

¿Me quieres, Sasuke?

"_Por favor, confía en mí"_ Sasuke me había pedido que confiara en él.

¿Me podrás perdonar? Podrás perdonarme que me fuera imposible decir "Te Creo".Te quiero intensamente, y me fue raro que me quisieras. ¿Puede el Amor ser fácil? Pensé que sería imposible que me ames. Por eso dudé acerca de todo.

—Cuando te fuiste quise que regresarás, aún si no me amabas. Solamente junto a ti fui feliz. Mírame ¿qué soy? Dije que no te amaría, pero ya te amo otra vez. Para mí, todos los días son insoportables, si no estás conmigo, Sasuke —expresé en un suspiro, que sabiendo que Sasuke no me oiría, puse mis esperanzas para que me oiga.

Desde que Konan me habló, cada día era lo mismo, abría mi correo electrónico y me quedaba mirando el monitor. Sasuke siempre estaba "desconectado", al principio aceptaba que no estaba, después imaginé que Sasuke jugaba a estar "desconectado" para no hablar. Un viejo truco, ¿a quién no le paso que le hagan esa baja jugarreta? Me impacientaba que mi hermanito hiciera esas cosas. Di por perdido los miles de correos electrónicos que escribí, lo probable era que Sasuke los hubiera eliminado sin siquiera echarles una hojeada. Sasuke se había llevado su celular, mi nuevo capricho fue éste. Primero, no quería parecerle pesado, le envié mensajes cortitos. _"Te necesito" "¿Estás bien?" "¿Dónde estás?"_ No funcionó, no me contestó. Yo seguí escribiéndole pequeños "Lo siento"

Un mensaje decía:

"_Sin ti me debilito…"_

No decía mucho, era hueca.

"_Si no vuelves… me mato"_

Demasiado directo.

"_Me estás torturando, Amor"_

Quizás imperativo.

"_Necesito cogerte, hermanito"_

_O_

"_Mi pene se hincha… Necesito que estés aquí para metértela, Sasuke"_

No, no era el momento para decirlo, igual le envié ese mensaje.

"_Si no vuelves… sólo habrá días grises…_

_Si no vuelves… mis genitales sólo producirán orina._

_Que esta vida no es nada sin ti._

_Sasuke, amor_

_Si no vuelves… Moriré."_

Sonaba tan penoso, de todos modos envié esas palabras. Como seguía sin respuestas de Sasuke, lo intenté una vez más:

"_Si te lastime, perdóname. Ahora que puedo ver con claridad, sé que no podré vivir sabiendo que te lastime."_

Igual de penoso. Todo era penoso. Ninguna de las palabras llegaban a Sasuke. No me rendí por su actitud de indiferencia. Pasé en llamarlo a horas razonables, nueve de la mañana y siete de la tarde. Sin embargo la paciencia que tuve al comienzo se habrá perdido en algún correo que le envié. Comencé a llamarlo a cualquier hora y Sasuke nunca estaba "disponible". Llamada tras llamada, pegado a la línea, escuchando su mensaje de voz _"Soy Sasuke uchiha. Si tienes algo importante que decir, dilo"_ Y eran muchas las cosas que quería decirle, pero él no me dejaba decírselas. Tras cuatro días de larga agonía, él me atendió. Su respiración lenta, era mi Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué no me contestaste, Sasuke? —Eran muchas las cosas que quería decirle, sin embargo lo primero que atiné a preguntarle fue eso. Un reclamo de un novio desesperado, a eso sonaba.

—Si hablo es porque atendí tu llamado — me respondió de un modo neutro. Ninguna emoción noté en su voz.

— ¿Dónde estás? —cuestioné, sin dejar mi tono de amante alterado.

Mi pregunta debió molestarle, sentía la agitación de su corazón. Tras unos breves minutos, contestó iracundo:

— ¿Lo preguntas en serio? ¿Dónde crees que estaría, Itachi? ¡En un prostíbulo! ¡Estoy en un prostíbulo! ¿Y qué crees? No puedo perder el tiempo contigo, porque tengo que trabajar.

Sasuke cortó. Lo tuve tan cerca… detrás de la línea… su voz… cercana. Seguía ahí. Marqué desesperado su número, pero no me atendió, marqué nuevamente con el mismo resultado. Di por el perdido el día y decidí probar suerte al día siguiente. Por suerte Sasuke volvió a hablarme:

— ¿Y ahora qué quieres?

—Sasuke… yo… ¿Cuándo vas a volver? —Le pregunté, aunque dudaba que él volviera de inmediato. Supongo que en mi estupidez, mantenía la esperanza de que Sasuke regresara a mi cama—. Sasuke hablé con Kisame, Pein… Kakuzu, y aunque no pude hablar con tus amigos… —Hice una pausa, quería decirle que me di cuenta sólo de mis errores, pero todas las cosas que sentía eran complicadas—. Sasuke, lo siento. Yo necesito verte y aclararte todo.

Le propuse que nos viéramos. Hablando nuestros corazones se entenderían y hablando todo sería como antes.

—Itachi, siempre tuviste razón en todo. Aquella noche, entre muchas de las agradables cosas que me dijiste, me acuerdo de una… —su voz se corta, pero trata de serenarme, diciéndome—: Soy una Mariposa… yo no puedo volver donde no hay flores… Nunca voy a regresar a tu departamento.

Mortal, su decisión es mortal.

"_Nunca voy a regresar a tu departamento."_

Lo iba a perder. No quiero perderte, Sasuke.

—Te amo… —le confesé, desesperado. Sasuke debía regresar, solamente a su lado la palabra amor cobra sentido—. ¡Te amo…! ¡Te amo, Sasuke!

—Por favor… —me rogó en una vocecita. Tan de Sasuke, similar a sus quejidos de cuando lo penetraba.

Recordé las noches que fue mío. _"Por favor"_ esos sollozos que aumentaban mi apetito de su cuerpo. Y pese a que era excitante escuchar esa voz, esto no era un juego.

— ¿Por favor? —No entendí que quiso decirme con esa súplica. _"Por favor, hazme el amor, Itachi"_

—Por favor, no… No lo pronuncies.

Me dolió, él negaba que le manifestara mi amor. Sasuke se calló y yo lo acompañé en el silencio. Aunque él no hablara no iba a colgarle, si Sasuke no cortaba la llamada me quedaría toda la noche solamente por escuchar su respiración, por sentirlo cerca. Debía decirle cómo me sentía, quería gritárselo.

—Te extraño… sacarte de mi vida fue una estupidez… tú y yo somos uno solo. Estoy dentro de ti… Desde que te fuiste no hago más que pensar en ti, cae la noche y me encuentro abrazado a la almohada que aún guarda tu aroma. Y presionando las sábanas que huelen íntimamente a ti, mi boca pronuncia tu nombre… Si no vienes a mí, me volveré loco.

Locamente loco. Dependo de ti… Sasuke.

— ¿Y no has tenido tiempo de _meditar_ la causa que me alejó de ti?

"Celos" fueron Celos sin motivo. Pero no soy el único culpable, ¿por qué Sasuke no me contestó los insultos? Lo que hice estaba mal, sin embargo, lo que hizo Sasuke tampoco fue bueno. Me irritó y me sigue irritando no saber por qué no se defendió. ¿A Sasuke le gusta que lo maltraté (bueno no sexualmente, sino psicológicamente)?

—También tuviste la culpa, ¿por qué dejaste que te humillé? ¿Qué podía pensar si en vez de excusarte, escogiste callar dando no sólo pie a la duda, sino a la admisión de éstas? —me exalté. Una vez más lo celos me ganaban, en ese instante me surgió una nueva hipótesis y pensé que mi hermano quería terminar conmigo porque ya tiene a alguien. ¡Mierda! ¡¿Con quién estás?

Sasuke por lástima no disolvió nuestra relación, pero viendo la oportunidad de que fuera yo quien lo dejara, él aprovecho la situación para no sentirse culpable. Él diseñó la circunstancia apropiada, viendo que yo actuaba solo, sin ayuda, Sasuke dejó que todo pasara… Ese postulado sonaba cien por ciento acertado. Y culpé a Sasuke por reservarse las palabras.

— ¿Cambiaría en algo que lo negara, si tú dabas por hecho lo que afirmabas? —pronunció bastante apagado. Volví a cambiar mis ideas, puede que no sea ésa la razón, seguramente esa noche, Sasuke no me contestó porque destrocé su corazón—. Me doy cuenta de que habré sido el más insensato al creer en tu amor —reveló con fuerza.

No, amor, no hables en pasado.

—Sasuke… —pronuncié en un ahogo, tal vez no debí hacerle esos planteos. No cuando buscaba que se acercara a mí y, en lugar de eso, consigo que se aleje más. Tratando de calmarme, le supliqué—: Por teléfono no puedo decirte cuanto lo siento, necesito verte. Por favor… quiero verte —Terminé por quebrarme en el celular, y me aferré desesperadamente a él.

Algo de compasión debía quedarle, algo de Amor tenía que guardar por mí. ¡Háblame y hazme feliz! Termina con este círculo de tortura.

Soné patético y me daba igual, con tal que eso sirviera. Si mis lágrimas en combinación a mi dolor aligeran las heridas de Sasuke, que mis lágrimas formen un océano. Pero no funcionó, Sasuke no tuvo piedad por mí:

—No quiero ver a la persona que _estuve_ amando devotamente —contestó, atormentando a mi corazón.

Nunca había rogado, mucho menos insistido, porque eso era rebajarme. El orgullo de Uchiha Itachi era incólume. Sin embargo, si pretendía lograr algo, tenía que dejar mi autosuficiencia de lado. Esta vez, estaba enamorado y en el amor el orgullo se olvida:

—Habías dicho que lo nuestro era hermoso, podemos arreglarlo —le propuse.

Estos años que estuve con Sasuke fueron los momentos más maravillosos de mi vida, un noviazgo verdadero. Los celos de las novias (mis antiguas novias) me enfermaban, había terminado con varias y ninguna de esas relaciones duró más de un mes. Las novias que tuve, eran un tipo de amores fugaces, conoces gente en los boliches y te diviertes un rato… Pero Sasuke nunca fue un amor de fin de semana. Sasuke fue un amor imposible, que luego fue amor posible. Sasuke era el Amor para toda la vida, para toda mi vida.

Por eso. Sin él mi vida se termina aquí.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio. Si pudiera verlo, si pudiera estar con él. Si tan sólo pudiera abrazarlo y con un beso borrar sus temores, seguramente Sasuke volvería.

— ¿Sabes, Itachi? Cuando uno comienza a leer una novela, avanza en la lectura, páginas y capítulos. Es progresivo —se detiene y es como si ya no supiera que decirme.

¿Qué es lo que estará pensando? Este silencio se vuelve tedioso ¿Qué está queriendo decirme? Silencio que se suma al silencio, se prolonga y se alarga, haciendo más honda la expectativa. Silencio que se extiende y se dilata. Silencio que me condena a estar lejos de Sasuke.

—Lo que pasó es parte del pasado, esa es la manera en que vivimos fuera de la ficción… lo mágico de una lectura es que uno puede volver atrás. En la vida real… lo hecho está. Desde luego, entiendes lo que estoy diciendo.

Lo último, ¿Sasuke recuerda cada una de mis palabras? _"Esto no duele, no debería dolerte una verdad…__ Desde luego, entiendes lo que estoy diciendo.__"_ ¡Es lo que le reclamé! ¿Sasuke recuerda todo lo que le dije esa noche? ¿Sasuke estaba esperando el momento adecuado para castigarme? ¿Sasuke está rechazándome? ¿Mi hermano ya no me quiere? ¿Qué es esto?

—Los días pasarán en pausas eternas… pero en un punto volveré a ser el de antes… Como hice siempre que me insultabas, me obligaba a olvidar todo lo malo que eras para no odiarte, soñé que el tiempo volviera atrás… pero es como te dije, lo que pasó no puede cambiarse. Yo también me cansé… me cansé de tu inseguridad, ya no lo soporto. Una cosa más te digo, la próxima vez que me llames no dudaré en denunciarte ¿Es eso incentivo suficiente para que no me jodas más?

¿Una amenaza? Sí, Sasuke insinuó que me denunciaría, si continuaba llamándolo. Esa advertencia no me movió un pelo… Lo que me dejó abatido fue la decisión de Sasuke: "No me busques, Itachi. Tú y yo no somos nada" ¿acaso no me estaba diciendo eso?

Sentí el golpe duro de mi corazón contra mis costillas. Aquello era semejante a sentir las manos de mi hermano menor estrujando mi corazón. Mi hermano triturando mi corazón.

Me sentí perdido. Lo que me había costado dar con él…

Mi alma corrió en su búsqueda, Sasuke había ingresado en un laberinto y cerró cada una de las puertas. Días siguiendo las huellas que dejaban sus ojos, esos dos canales de agua salada (sus lágrimas), pude encontrarlo y no me gustó lo que hallé. Mi hermano menor me dio la espalda y se perdió bajo un umbral espeso. Su corazón debía estar escondido en ese laberinto… pero buscándolo, también me perdí.

Por eso fue directo, sin detenerse a insultarme, sin conmoverse, sin irritarse, sin enloquecerse, sin enojarse.

Sasuke Indiferente.

Pensé que era indiferente a mi dolor, pero justo ahora era indiferente. Era tan simple ¡Había cortado nuestra relación! El día de hoy mi hermano me cortó. Terminó conmigo.

—No, yo sin ti no existo. Tienes que volver a mí, porque sin ti yo muero.

Era seguro, sin Sasuke yo desaparezco.

Si algún condimento le faltaba a este desastre, era mamá. Ella llamó en la semana para que vayamos a visitarla, Sasuke y yo solíamos ir cada domingo a verla. Mamá estaba preocupada porque no fuimos a comer con ellos hace algo más de tres domingos. Aunque de mala gana tuve que ir a verla, papá estaba contento de verme y se mostró disgustado por la ausencia de mi hermano menor, mamá más comprensiva me rogó para que ayudara a Sasuke en el colegio. Tuve que mentirle, no había tenido una excusa mejor que decirle que Sasuke estaba en casa preparándose para los exámenes. Mis padres se tragaron la mentira, pero mamá insistió en que Sasuke viniera cuando terminara de estudiar: _"Ya ni recuerdo la carita de mi bebé, ¿sigue siendo bonita?" _¿Qué podías decirle a ella? _"Tan increíblemente hermoso que sólo por calentura me lo cogí"_ Sonreí con ese pensamiento.

Ahora estaba contra la espada sí o sí tenía que encontrar a mi hermano. Por mis padres… y más que nada, por mí.

Lo intenté, si lo intenté... Lo esperé en la salida del colegio, pero no volví a verlo. Pasé horas en la disquera en que Sasuke compraba sus discos, me planteé en la heladería a la que él iba después de clases, caminé esas caminatas pasadas, hice nuestras salidas habituales… pero no vi la cara risueña de Sasuke. Me desanimaba saber que su figura se perdió entre la gente, buscando sus ojos me adentre en largos pasillos interminables, su voz ya era el eco perdido y yo me abrace a ese eco lejano.

Nada me importaba más que él.

—Itachi, cambia de cara. Esta noche salimos los cuatro —me dijo Kisame, un viernes en la tarde en que me disponía a terminar la noche en un bar—. Hombre sí que estás terrible, date un baño que con esa facha no conseguimos un gancho.

—Uh sí, y no digas no, que te llevamos entre los tres —aseguró Deidara, y Sasori asintió.

No quise ir. Kisame, Sasori y Deidara insistieron para que los acompañe. Después de lo que llegué a pensar, del imaginario intento de homicidio contra ellos, tuve que poner una buena cara y aceptar su ayuda. Lo último que quería, en este momento, era bailar. Aunque una salida no me haría mal, iba a vaciar mi cabeza y algo se me ocurriría para encontrar y luego recuperar a Sasuke.

Así que, aquí estoy. ¿Qué era este lugar? Un boliche que frecuentaba Kisame, conocido por ser exclusivo de parejas homosexuales y bisexuales. Me fijé en la vestimenta de las personas que pasaban por nuestra mesa, una chica usaba un blazer de hombros anchos, una camisa negra y para mi gran sorpresa no tenía maquillaje. Nunca había visto una mujer tan… poco femenina.

—Ey, bonita, ¿quieres divertirte? —soltó ella, pasando su lengua por su labio superior.

Le dio una ojeada a Deidara y cuando vio que Sasori lo agarraba de la mano, se rió. Al parecer confundió a Deidara con una jovencita, de lo que deduje que esa chica era lesbiana. ¿Y quién no confundiría a Deidara? Él se puso un strapless rosado, una pantalón negro ajustado y unas botas; para confundirnos más, llevaba suelto el cabello. A Sasori no parecía desagradarle que otros hombres miraran a su novio, tampoco reaccionaba al ver que algunas chicas observaban a Deidara, creyéndolo mujer. A primera vista, Sasori lucía inmutable. Sólo sus ojos que se oscurecían de pura ira, lo delataban.

Traté de olvidar mis penas. Cuando nos sentamos en un costado, el boliche se inundó con la canción "Ame no Nioi". Todo traía recuerdos de Sasuke. Porque él quería, solíamos Hacer el Amor con esa canción de fondo.

"_Su mano corre por mi pecho. Sus dedos constantemente fríos, mis dedos entusiastas__ viajan por su cuello. Un choque de sensaciones, temperaturas diferentes… día y noche, tierra y cielo, agua y fuego, somos los polos que hacen cortocircuito, el polo positivo que quiere engancharse al negativo. Sasuke toca mi pecho, sus dedos eran de hielo, fríos… fríos… fríos. _

— _¿Qué?_ _—le pregunté, sentía que sus manos temblaban. No era por frío, ni era la primera vez que teníamos relaciones sexuales._

_Sasuke apoyo su oreja sobre mi pecho, respiró con una emoción profunda._

—_Eres tan varonil… __—Frotó su cabeza contra mi cuerpo—. Me parece un sueño que seas mi hermano y que me dejes… tocarte —susurró y se apoderó de mi cinturón._

—_No__, para mí es un sueño, que me toques y me permitas estar dentro de ti. Tócame —le pedí._

_Todavía temblando, sus manos se enredaron en mis pantalones, descomprimió los botones de éste. Con el dedo índice y medio, bajo mi calzoncillo, mi excitación quedó al descubierto. Sasuke sonrió y presionó la punta de mi pene. _

—_Voy a tocar a mi aniki… —farfulló._

—Tócame, Yuki no Ohime—solté mi condena… En un deseo que floreció de mi boca seca.

Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito… Te necesito, Sasuke…

_Mi hermano era la frialdad, yo era el candor. _

_El cuerpo de mi menor había sido hecho de hielo. Él tenía que derretirse con calor. Soy su Calor._

— _Trae tu culo acá… —señalé mi pene._

_Sasuke me mira con sus ojos brillantes, y se arrastra en la cama. Serpiente que se enrosca en mi cuerpo, sensual serpiente que engañó a Adán. Su lengua viaja en mi entrepierna y su saliva es como la lluvia tan esperada en un desierto. Sasuke saborea mis testículos… Le gusta chupar, su boca es mi condena. _

_Me siento sobre mis caderas, despacio desciende y va haciendo muecas de dolor. Su cuerpo se agitaba y yo le sonrió._

—_Me… gusta… así… así…_—_Su voz__ intoxicada del Placer._

_Se sujeta de mis hombros, y mueve su culo de arriba abajo, vaivén delicioso.__ Sasuke rebota sobre mi cintura, y mis manos se apresuran a sujetar sus caderas. Le marco el ritmo correcto, lo muevo con una ferocidad que lo enloquece. Hago que se aleje de mí, luego lo acerco. Lo elevo unos centímetros, dejando solamente una brecha para la desconexión, tiro de sus caderas y estoy metido en él. Fuera, dentro, fuera… _

_Tratando de tranquilizarme, sigo rugiendo. Es delicioso estar dentro de él._

—_Te gusta… __Ohime-sama —Mi observación no tan sutil_—_. Te gusta… ¿Te gusta que te la metan?_

_Siempre presente__, esa desconfianza, las dudas de su Amor. _

—_Me… gustas tú… _—_Solloza para mí, y va cerrando sus ojos_—_. Me gusta que seas tú… Tú, tú, tú… —grita enloquecido—, tú dentro de mí..._

_Se agita, se abalanza, se mueve… mi boca no tarda en unirse a la suya, en su boca, mi boca. Mis manos que arañan sus glúteos, mi excitación que se libera dentro de él. Todo mi calor trasmitido, mi calentura… _

_Tu Calor, mi Calor… Nuestros cuerpos fríos, reclamaban por Calor. _

Recordé, lo rico que se sentía. Era un instinto irremediable el tener que conectarnos carne con carne o nos _enfermaríamos_. Solíamos hacer el amor con música. Pero Sasuke fue dejando de lado esa costumbre, simultáneamente a mis oscilaciones de su Amor por mí. Una cosa llevó a la otra. En un punto yo no lo reconocía, no podía conocer sus sentimientos, su mente se cerraba y había una pared impenetrable que me impedía acceder a su conciencia. Me desesperaba entrar en él y saber que no estaba dentro de él. Dependía de Sasuke, me aferraba a su cuerpo. En mi desesperación, creía que si lo oprimía contra mi pecho, mi hermano menor nunca se iría. Sin embargo, lo fui perdiendo al querer no perderlo.

"_Nunca voy a regresar" _Sasuke no hablaba en serio. Sasuke buscaba torturarme, era eso.

Pero yo sabía que lo había perdido.

"_Lo hecho está. __Desde luego, entiendes lo que estoy diciendo" _

¿Qué hago si no vuelve conmigo?

"_Me cansé de tu inseguridad, ya no lo soporto"_

— ¿Quieres divertirte, Itachi? _—_me jaló hacia la barra_—_. ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

Kisame le susurró unas palabras al barman, y este apareció en un santiamén con una bebida azul.

—Mmmmm… _—_se relamió los labios_—_. Pruébalo, vale lo que se paga _—_me aseguró y le tiró unos siete mil yenes al barman.

Titubeando cogí lo que me convidaba. Sabía lo que pasaría si tomaba la ayuda de Kisame. Seguramente al beber iré perdiendo la consciencia. Por un tiempo no habrá dolor. Si este es el precio del olvido, no me arrepiento de lo que haré más tarde. En este instante, elijo no pensar en mi hermano menor. En este momento, escojo al olvido.

Una ironía que escuché Ame no Nioi sin mi hermano menor. Sasuke y yo, enamorados él uno del otro, o sólo yo, esta vez, enamorado de él. Una vez más, una vez más… La maldición que me acompaña, lo lleva dentro, completamente dentro ¿Cómo romper todo este encanto interminable? ¿Estupidez repentina o Estupidez congénita? ¿Cuál de la dos me describe? Desde que es "Eterno" (Mi Enamoramiento) no tiene término. Hoy y mañana, sin fin, estaré enamorándome de mi hermano menor ¿Es ésta la maldición por hacerle el Amor a un familiar?

Toda esta ensalada de emociones, calor y frío, odio y amor, felicidad y soledad. Ahora, aunque mi voz se quiebre en miles de intervalos, sí, amor, tengo algo que decir. No esperes que sea un discurso glamoroso, porque todas las palabras maravillosas se me escapan en las copas. Antes de que me olvide de ti, debo decírtelo:

_Con razón sobrada no querrás oírme. __Y es egoísta de mi parte, un auténtico egoísmo, porque no quieres que te moleste. Pero no habrá sinceridad si no lo digo. Sí, no puedo vivir sin tu perdón; con todo, tampoco podré existir sin tenerte._

_Todo Acabo… pero, __no sabes qué me pasa…_

_Todo Acabo… pero, hay un dolor en mi corazón…_

_Todo acabo… Mis genitales que ya no se usan…_

_(La habitación solitaria…)_

_Mientras mis ojos s__e nublan, _

_(Estando tan solo, te imagino)_

_Sólo habrá__ una Verdad en esta historia;_

_(__Día a Día; Noche a Noche; Tarde a Tarde)_

_En nuestra Historia Fraterno-Amorosa_

_(Una Realidad sola)_

_Y es mi mayor Sinceridad:_

_(Sentimientos que nacen por ti. __No quieres que lo pronuncie, pero…)_

_No puedes amar a otro, __porque yo…_

_("Te amo", en un paréntesis)_

_Mi Amor, Sasuke, __yo no quiero que esto acabe._

**+++Si tú no vuelves+++**

**(Minutos más tarde)**

Itachi vació otro vaso, ya iba sintiendo el alivio del olvido. Era increíble que todos los dolores se fueran en una copa, que cada pequeño dolor se condensara con alcohol, aquella sensación se asemejaba al efecto de una herida lavada con agua oxigenada. Sin saberlo, iba tomando como cierta aquella verdad histórica: el alcohol era la solución final a los problemas. Kisame se balanceó en su asiento y cayó de bruces, se levantó a gatas, casi arañando el mostrador, cuando se hubo parado, pidió un nuevo trago al barman.

Sasori y Deidara se habrían cansado de bailar, ya que estaban parados en medio de otras parejas, casi como si sus cuerpos no encontraran el ritmo. Pero no era eso, a Deidara se le crispó el rostro y levantando las manos le gritó algo a Sasori. El pelirrojo optó por sacarlo de ahí y juntos se acercaron a las mesas.

—No puede ser _—_bramó el pelirrojo, miró atrás y luego volvió a mirar a su novio_—_. ¿Seguro es él? Es que no me lo creo. Si tú no dices que es él yo pienso lo contrario _—_reforzó sus dudas volviendo a voltear la cabeza, su frente se arrugó mientras veía.

—No te digo, Sasuke y yo somos los más calientes de la fiesta uh _—_aseguró el rubio, hubiera sonreído pero lo que dijo no le pareció divertido.

Estirando el cuello, todavía sin creérselo, Sasori juntó sus ojos y agitó su cabeza.

— ¿Qué coño hace acá? _—_le increpó, por encima de eso, sonaba como si le preguntara ¿por qué lo dejaste pasar, Deidara?

— ¿Sigues creyendo que fue buena idea venir? No debimos haber venido _—_musitó Deidara y señaló con el dedo hacia una esquina, con las manos se daba aire_—_.¿Ves que él no vino solo? ¡Esto será un desastre!

—La puta madre _—_expresó Sasori, agarrando la mano inquieta de Deidara_—_. ¿Qué carajo hacemos?

El rubio negó de un lado a otro, Sasori murmuró algo, entonces Deidara giró hacia Kisame e Itachi. Una sonrisa nerviosa se plasmó en sus mejillas, lanzó un quejido espantoso, y tras unos minutos se acercó a ellos y puso una mano en el hombro de Itachi. Deidara lo miró como si estuviera compadeciéndolo por una tragedia.

—Vámonos. Tenemos que irnos, Itachi, ¿sí? Ya es muy tarde _—_El rubio trató de tirar del brazo de Uchiha.

— ¡Joder! ¿Cuál es la prisa, rubia? —farfulló Kisame entre hipidos, miraba con unos extraños ojos a Deidara y, sorprendiéndolo, acarició la mejilla de éste—. Tú y yo podríamos hacer cosas interesantes —dijo para atrapar la cintura del ojiazul —. ¿Quieres algo grande para chupar, linda?

Deidara se puso colorado y tembló por el estrujón de Kisame. Era bastante rara la escena, Kisame atrapó al rubio, pero Kisame no tuvo tiempo de siquiera besarlo. Sasori, que había estado mirándolo estupefacto, le dio una patada en el trasero, y el fallido galán dio tres pasos indecisos. Kisame no tardó en caerse sobre una mesa. Por un breve segundo Deidara miró a Sasori, luego como si recordara algo, se olvidó de él y siguió tirando de la mano de Uchiha. Pero Itachi no se movía, ahora Deidara lo miraba suplicante. Insistió y lo jaló con fuerza, haciéndolo tambalear de su lugar contra la barra. Itachi ya estaba cansado de la actitud del rubio, ¿qué no vinieron por algo de diversión?

— ¡Qué no, cabrón! —le gritó en la cara y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento.

Si era el alcohol. Si era un no sé qué, pero Itachi no quería irse. Se sentí tan… libre. Tan liviano. Sin ninguna preocupación en su cabeza. Sorbió de su copa, ladeando su cuello al ritmo de la música. Las luces de la bola de cristal rodaban, alumbrando cada rincón ensombrecido. Cejados por esa luz, sus ojos corrían de un lado a otro. Cuando giró su cabeza, había visto que un pelirrojo se acercó al barman.

—Dos caipiroska, Genma _—_pidió el chico.

—Veo que tuviste suerte esta noche, Gaara. ¿Vas a decirme de quién es ese culo fatal? _—_preguntó Genma al pasarle los dos vasos.

Gaara rió, y se paso los dedos por los cabellos. Una sonrisa irónica deambuló en su rostro. Le tiró unos billetes al muchacho de la barra. Mientras el pelirrojo se iba, Itachi llegó a escuchar:

—Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

La oportunidad de sacar a Itachi de Roppongi se había esfumado cuando él oyó ese nombre. Nadie se iría tranquilamente, porque ellos habían ido por un poco de "Diversión".

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas:**

**Ame no Nioi (olor de lluvia): **Es una canción de "Oyuugi Wagamama Dan X PARADEIS" (banda oshare). Tanto es mi amor a la letra, que debía mencionarla. Estoy obsesionada con esta canción al punto de que más adelante le haré una dedicatoria (un oneshot o un capítulo para Hitohira y un AMV). De modo que… ¡No me roben la idea!

**Saso: ***Maniática*Hn hasta que volviste a escribir ¿eh?

**Tau:** Gomen nasai *se inclina varias veces*, sigo escribiendo, aunque ya casi ni aparezca por aquí. Gomen nasai *inclinación, inclinación* Es que (salvando mis pequeños fragmentos de Holograma) se me dio por eliminar y reescribir. Gomen ne *vuelve a inclinarse* Qué estresante fue escribir esto, encima no me convence. Al menos la parte más difícil fue escrita. Sí, fue un desafío el narrar los pensamientos de una persona que pasa del desencanto y la ira por una traición a la melancolía de un amor perdido, para que luego se enamore otra vez. Hasta siento que me enamoré, me desenamoré y me volví a enamorar de mí misma! Me da la impresión de que los fics en primera persona con pov diversos me hacen odiarme, quererme, envidiarme, amarme, aborrecerme… esto es muy narcisista! Wah hasta temo hacer el lemon con doble pov, eso sería como…

**Saso: **Como si yo me hiciera el amor, lo cual sería arte autentico.

**Tau:** _*¡Narcisista-ególatra!*_ Vale, olviden mi excentricidad. La elección no ha sido fácil, igual quiero dejar en claro que me inspiré con las tres canciones: "Si tú no vuelves" (Chetes & Amaral), "Manhattan" (LOVD) & "Nuevo Amanecer" (Moving On). Les adelanto que en la siguiente entrega hablara "El Otro" (Gaara) y obvio que habrá pelea. Ya elegí la canción con la que me inspiraré (Dear de ViViD) pero no me termina de cerrar ¿Alguna idea para inspirarme? Siguiendo el esquema de este fanfic, tiene que ser una canción en japonés. Tsk ya debo irme a ensayar mi karaoke de Ame no Nioi! Volveré pronto con dos actualizaciones y (seguramente) un oneshot retrasado!

_SasoDei es un Amor Eternamente Explosivo_

_ItaSasu es sinónimo de Amor Verdadero_

_Oyasumi, Matta Ashita!_


	6. Dear

Ah. Mucho tiempo sin vernos ¿Estás riendo? ¿Estás sonriendo? ¿Sonríes al ver que he colgado algo? No te entrego más. También te extrañé, cariño.

**TÍTULO:** Hitohira no Hanabira

**DERECHO DE AUTOR:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El título del fic "Hitohira no Hanabira" (ED 17 Bleach) deviene de la canción de Stereo Pony. A su vez tomé a "Dear", melodía de "ViViD", como inspiración para esta entrega.

**SINOPSIS:**

Amar, no amar. Odiar o no odiar, es lo uno o lo otro. Porque el ser humano, por muy racional que sea, siempre caerá en uno u otro sentimiento.

**ACLARACIÓN:**

Los números en paréntesis y negrita, ejemplo**(2)**, implica que tienen a su disposición las notas que dejé al final del capítulo. Pueden consultarlas durante la lectura o al terminar la misma.

**Edades de los personajes:**

Véase capítulos anteriores.

**Nota de Autora:**

Cuando empecé a escribir dudé sobre cómo plantear la intervención de Gaara. Me decidí por una postura fluctuante. No quería dibujarlo meloso ni determinado, hice una mixtura de todo.

En mi profile están disponibles, por tiempo limitado, los links del PV, la letra y la canción de ViViD, para quien deseé complacer su oído y/o vista con "Dear". ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Sexta Entrega**

**Dear**

**(Cariño)**

**Gaara POV**

"_Siempre odié la felicidad de las personas. Ninguna vez me importó la existencia de la felicidad. Pero desde que lo conocí, secretamente deseé su infelicidad… He querido que sea infeliz, porque no acepté que fuera feliz a costa de esta angustia de pensar en él."_

—Gaara —dice y entra a mi habitación—. Gaara.

¿Te ha pasado que te has enamorado de alguien que ya estaba enamorado (de "Otro")?¿Has sentido el rechazo por ese cariño, y sin embargo has creído posible que tus manos algún día lo alcanzarían? ¿No has estirado tus dedos con la esperanza de tenerlo? Y de mucho estirar… ¿No sentiste las falanges desgarrando tu carne? ¿Qué tanto alzaste tus dedos a ese cielo en el que esa persona flotaba? Ah… Tan lejos… Tan lejos… de tu alcance. Lo miraste suplicante a ver si bajaba, de las nubes, a decirte un pequeño "Hola" ¿No has soñado que estabas a su lado, tus manos rozaron sus mejillas sonrojadas y tus labios fueron formando tus sentimientos que al instante fueron aceptados? ¿No te masturbaste pensando en él, porque solamente en sueños absurdos podías llamarlo "Mío"? ¿No pensaste que sólo tú lo amabas incondicionalmente? ¿No te decías que únicamente tú sentías un cariño inagotable, que se amplifica como se derrama el agua de un vaso sin fondo? Nadie lo ama como tú lo amas… ¿No te ha sucedido?

No, no me ha pasado. Creo que aún no me pasa.

Nunca me va pasar… Esto de que tontamente piense en alguien.

Novelesco. Lo que pienso es de Novela. Lo que digo es redundante.

—Gaara —Temari que me llama, ni la escucho.

_No lo amo._

—Gaara —repitió.

_Digo que no lo amo._

—Voy a salir, Gaara —me dice, esperando que le pregunte a dónde. Ella va a coger con su novio, que haga lo que quiera.

_Es imposible que lo quiera._

—Gaara, ya me voy.

—Ándate. No me jodas, déjame en paz, Temari —le grité y al fin se fue de mi cuarto.

Queda descartada la sola presunción de que esté interesado sentimentalmente en él. ¿Yo enamorado de él? Solamente en una pesadilla.

No conozco el amor, por eso no creo que lo ame.

Pero hay algo… Hay algo extraño.

_Es extraño que piense en él. Es extraño que esté meditando por su causa._

Yo no lo quiero, eso lo decidí hace mucho… mucho tiempo, pero existe algo que espero. Quiero que sea enteramente infeliz y deseo con fuerza su infelicidad. Yo no podría aguantar que él esté feliz.

Muy encima de mis deseos, no creo que la felicidad exista. Es un mito más que convive entre la gente boba. ¿Casarme con la persona que amo?... Aunque podría conseguirlo. Tendría que mirar a un espejo y decirme ¿Gaara, quieres casarte conmigo? Probablemente aceptaría, mi adoración por mi mismo es notoria. ¿Y si no es un mito? De existir, está bien si todos son felices, pero si ese "todos" lo incluye a él… Eso está jodido.

Todos pueden ser felices a costa de mi infelicidad… Todos pueden saltar de las manos, sin que yo tenga a alguien a mi lado… Pero él no. Él no puede ser feliz.

No es amor… Esta emoción no es Amor. Estoy seguro de que esto no es amor, nada de eso. Lo que yo siento es… algo parecido al odio, aunque no sé si llamarlo odio.

Ni yo mismo puedo ordenar mis reacciones. No puedo ordenar nada, porque hay algo que me tiene desconcertado.

Me traiciona mi mente, y me paso el día mirándolo. Ése fue mi error. Esta historia, la de él y yo, comenzó por:

_Curiosidad._

Quién vive, quién muere, no me interesa… Quién sufre, quién llora, no me interesa… Ni un poco de inquietud me levantaba la vida ajena. Más yo, comencé a tener curiosidad por alguien.

Tenía curiosidad por él.

Es que… yo tomé el mal habito de mirar a un chico, que era lo bastante carilindo como para que reparara en mi _curiosidad_ por él. El muchacho en cuestión, era inmensamente popular, yo francamente era uno de los que observaba cómo se ganaba el corazón de las chicas. Algunos de mis compañeros lo envidiaban.

Sin embargo, yo no envidié a Sasuke Uchiha.

No lo odio por tener éxito con las mujeres, lo odio porque estoy convencido de que disfruta ser idolatrado por ellas.

"_Te amo, Sasuke"_ recitaban las chicas en un coro casi uniforme.

Siempre las escuchaba. Imposible no oírlas, no fue de metiche. Hn me engaño. El punto es que, un sujeto –yo– que no tiene amigos, tiene tiempo para indagar a fondo sobre cuestiones que le son indistintas. Tengo tiempo para escucharlas. Tengo tiempo para oír lo que ellas tienen para decir.

Lo que venía diciendo, me resigné a oír aquellos discursos de dos palabras, seguidas de su nombre. Esto de "Te amo, Sasuke". Me acostumbré a la insipidez de una frase que, supuestamente, contenía una confesión de ternura.

Nunca dejé de pensar que era grotesco. "Te amo, Sasuke" es inmundo. Iba a vomitar por la superabundancia de cursilería. Lo admito, a veces ellas superaban su capacidad de poetas, como sucedió en la clase de hoy.

—Sasuke-kun, te prometo que, si me elijes, seré la esposa ideal, tu eres mi mitad, la mitad que le faltaba a mi vida —aseguraba una niña.

¡Mátenme!

—Si sales conmigo, te perdonaré todo y en nuestra vida no habrá más que días felices—añadió una chica.

Prometer días felices, como si esos días pudieran comprarse en el supermercado, ¿realmente los desquiciados están en el loquero? Lo dudo.

—En esta vida, yo soy lo que buscas. Seré la madre de tus hijos —decía otra compañera.

¡WOW! ¿Soy tan idiota que ni noté que comenzó el concurso de poesía a voz cantada? Intercalando irónicas mentales, aprendí a vivir con esas declaraciones de las que sólo fui un oyente.

Había muchas personas que se postulaban a hacerle de novia, esposa, amante y amigovia. Con esto lo que ellas conseguían era subirle los humos.

¿Quién puede amar a un imbécil que se cree el mejor sólo porque las chicas dicen que es el más lindo del colegio? Pensar en amarlo a él, sí que es grotesco. ¿Quién quiere algo con él? ¿Quién quiere coger a Sasuke Uchiha? **(1)**

El resultado de idolatrar a una persona, es ensancharle su propia vanidad, que de por sí ya es enorme.

¡El ego de Sasuke es grande! ¡Ya debe creerse que todos están enamorados de él!

Pero se equivoca si piensa que yo sucumbo a su embrujo. ¡A mí no me enredas, Sasuke! No, no te amo. Te odio. ¡Te detesto, Sasuke! ¡Nunca antes deteste alguien como ahora te estoy detestando a ti!

Muchos podrían decirme que es cómodo gritarlo, si él no me escucha. No soy cobarde, sé lo voy a decir… Sé lo voy a escupir en la cara, es lo que me propuse desde hace dos años. Existen muchas cosas que quiero increparle, demasiados cosas de él que me desagradan. Pero… en lugar de trasmitirle mis pensamientos a los gritos, como ese grupo de histéricas que decían conocerlo todo de él y que afirman vivir por él, opté por el sincero método de armar una considerable e ilimitada reflexión de mis sensaciones acerca de Sasuke.

Tenía una razón para seguir yendo al colegio, decirle a Sasuke que lo he maldecido desde el instante en que nos conocimos.

Somos desconocidos. El tiempo para ser _amigos_, había pasado. Lo único que nos quedaba era la antipatía. Él y yo teníamos que ser enemigos. Pero ni eso somos, nosotros seguimos siendo desconocidos.

Y otra vez es Sasuke, él es el único culpable de que seamos ignotos él uno del otro. Él tiene la culpa que no sea su enemigo número uno ¡Si él tuviera los huevos para gritarme que me aborrece! No lo hace, claro, no me engaña, sé que premeditadamente me ignora.

— _¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?_ —Imagino lo que él me diría.

—Tienes que reconocer que no eres nadie y debes inclinarte a mí—digo en tono alto—. Salúdame, te insulto y sé que naturalmente me odiarás, Sasuke. Yo odio tu asquerosa existencia.

—_Es eso… Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, no saludo a nadie, los demás son los que deben morirse por hablarme. Tú eres el que debe presentarse, porque un rey no se presenta, los plebeyos reconocen a su majestad_—dices sonriendo burlesco.

¡Me enferma! ¡Me enferma su arrogancia de fullero!

— ¿Crees que debo arrodillarme, nena? ¡Te aguantas, Uchiha! Porque para mí no existes, Sasuke. No vuelvas a hablarme, perra malcojida. No mereces ni mi enemistad, no mereces mis ganas de insultarte —grité enojado con él.

—_Si no existo, por qué me hablas. Innegablemente, estás loco, todo el tiempo deliras que te hablo, y no es así. Soy yo el que ahora no quiere saber nada de ti, Maldito esquizofrénico_ —dictaminó en mi conciencia y no volvió a hablarme.

¡Perra! ¿Cómo se atreve esta zorra? ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme con la palabra en la boca? Comencé a darle patadas a mi cama y en seguida aullé de dolor. ¡Hijo de puta, qué se cree!

Tenía que enseñarle buenos modales. Sasuke no ha sido educado, me estaba decidiendo a enseñarle lo que eran buenos modales. Él terminaría por arrodillarse. Yo estaba decidido a que él se inclinara ante mí, y Sasuke se hacía desear como la puta que era.

Si te centras en conseguir algo, lo logras. Sasuke se cansó de nuestro juego. Yo gané, y Sasuke tuvo que ceder y saludarme. ¿Victoria? Lo era para mí, sin embargo, las tres veces que Sasuke me saludó, fue porque Naruto estaba conmigo. Uzumaki y yo jugamos en el equipo de fútbol del colegio, Sasuke como la nena que es juega con agua –práctica natación–, y suele venir en busca de su amigo al vestuario de los jugadores. Ahí Sasuke habla con Naruto, y ahora, después de haber sido presentado por Uzumaki, me saluda. La excusa –del saludo– fue Naruto, sino hubiera estado con Uzumaki, ¿Sasuke me hubiera saludado igual?

"_Hola, Sabaku No"_Las únicas palabras que dice mirándome, e inmediatamente se pone a conversar con Naruto. Como si yo no existiera, como si sólo fuera un triste adorno de esta escena.

Hace años que compartimos el aula… El día que me saludó, un suave aire corrió dentro de mi cuerpo. Habrá sido como una especie de envión anímico. Después de ello, aunque seguía dudando de todo, me decidí a avanzar un poco. Si Sasuke me hablo, es porque espera que avance. Si Sasuke me habla, aunque sea en cortos saludos, significa que podemos hablarnos naturalmente.

Y no fueron pocas las oportunidades que tuve para conocerlo. No fueron pocas las veces que erré mis caminos y vi a Sasuke solo en los pasillos del colegio. Era difícil encontrarlo solo, porque siempre iba escoltado por sus amigos. Aún así, anduve ansioso, esperando chocarlo solo en un pasillo. Sin embargo, cuando lo encontraba, ni me presentaba, era como si, ante la situación, me conformara con mirarlo, ahí olvidaba mis intenciones… No gritaba ni nada. Seguía actuando sigiloso y no me dejaba ver por él. Estaba bajo las sombras, distante de él. Mis deseos de acercarme eran grandes, más existía algo que me impedía acercarme a él. Por eso, caminaba alrededor de él, a su asecho… y no sé por qué razón, pues mi única intención era bajarle los humos.

Pero como si uno muro nos separara, yo no podía estar más cerca de él.

No era timidez. Yo sin problemas, podría descalificar al director del colegio. No es timidez, soy una persona de palabras silenciosas. Si alguien pudiera leer lo que pienso, se daría cuenta que en mi cabeza hay miles de palabras mudas. Entonces, no es que sea poco comunicativo… sólo que aquello que debo decir, se queda dentro de mí. No soy de las personas que pretende contar sus vivencias al mundo entero.

Los días sobre los que venía contando, sí esos días mirando a Sasuke. Pasaron los meses, y los años me encontraron centrado en mirarlo. Se convirtió en mi ineludible rito diario. En un momento, tenía que verlo y examinarlo, anotar un cambio en él, como si fuera mi proyecto de química.

_Mirando… Mirando, examinando, analizando a Sasuke Uchiha._

Había detestado los saludos, pero ansié que él me hablara. Sasuke no me dio la oportunidad para cumplir mi cometido: insultarlo hasta el alma. Me fui inquietando. Los años que pasamos juntos, el curso que compartimos… Los años seguían pasando, Sasuke y yo avanzamos de grado, no conseguí nada de él. Ni su amistad ni su enemistad. Aún esperando una conversación fluida, sé que dentro de poco cada cual tomará su camino, solamente pensando en eso ya no importa que Sasuke dijera cosas como que el azúcar es dulce y la sal, salada, que los días de la semana sean siete y los meses doce. Si cualquiera me hubiera dicho estas boludeces, me habría parecido tonto. Un desacato a mi inteligencia… Pero si Sasuke me habla de estas singularidades de una vida ordinaria… Cambiará mi perspectiva, todo lo que diga tendrá el toque de misterio en mis oídos y escucharé cada cosa, como si fuera nueva en mi vida. Porque es elemental… Que me hable… Porque el tiempo sigue corriendo, y cada vez siento que me sucede algo pero no sé qué mierda es.

No creas que es fácil, es embarazoso decirlo. Pero, Sasuke, tal vez si me hablas mi odio por ti renacerá.

Necesito que él me hable, para recordar por qué necesito que hablemos.

_Observando… contemplando, descubriendo… ¿Admirando a Sasuke Uchiha?_

Su voz, recreando su voz en mi mente. Así voy pasando mis días en el colegio, Sasuke ya tiene dieciséis años, yo tengo diecisiete. El pelo de Sasuke crece y él vuelve a cortárselo, sus ojos se enmarcaron más y su boca va dejando ese toque infantil, su cara tranquila nunca cambió ¡La vida no para de sonreírle! Parece… tan Feliz. Mientras que yo…

—Sabaku No —me saludaste otra vez, sin salir de ese aire ataviado—. ¿Te importa? —me preguntó.

Después de la clase de gimnasia, estaba inclinado sobre la fuente de agua del patio. Perdido en mis reflexiones, ni noté que Sasuke se acercó para tomar agua. Sin dudar, lo miré firme y seguro. Quería derribar su sonrisa con una sola sonrisa neurótica mía. Deseé verlo asustado. _"Por favor, no hagas nada"_ Sasuke rogando misericordia, sí quería ver una cara horrorizada. Cuando le dediqué mi mueca más torcida, Sasuke me miró de una forma distinta… No estaba asustado. Yo no le inspiraba terror.

Su semblante no decayó ante mi locura. En cambio, se alinearon sus labios. Había una expresión nueva en su rostro.

No era la mirada que tenía para sus amigos… Yo que he analizado cada gesto suyo, sé que ahora es _diferente._

Conocí su mirada. Sasuke tiene una exclusiva mirada para mí.

_Tal vez no te quiero tan lejos, Sasuke._ En seguida borré mis pensamientos.

—Hola, Uchiha —dije un poco bajo. _"Idiota, Sasuke idiota. Sasuke es un mantenido y mimado. Nena de mami. Odio a Sasuke."_

Lo observé, él también lo hizo. Ahora que nos hemos saludado… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué es lo que quería contigo? Recuerdo, que puedo insultarte y hacerme tu enemigo o invitarte a tomar un helado. Consideré que Sasuke me miraba curioso por mi elección, pero él en realidad estaba impaciente:

—Sí, conoces mi nombre… ¿Te vas a correr? —protestó.

¡Tonto! Me moví un paso y Sasuke se inclinó al bebedero, tomó agua con la palma de su mano. Se apresuró a mojarse la nuca, respirando agitado. El verano siempre fue fatal para él. Miré su cuerpo, el pantalón corto y su remera blanca de gimnasia. Sasuke escupió en el lavadero. Su piel delicada y sudorosa. El calor le sienta mal a Sasuke, es sensible al calor… a lo cálido. Un pene erecto es caliente… también Sasuke ha de ser sensible si alguien lo penetra. Su piel revelada, cuando se desnuda. La fiebre no se cura con frío, se cura con más calor. Sasuke se agachó más. El calor es abrazador, quemante… ¿y deja marcas? Y ahí, la verdad cayó sobre mí… La verdad salió a flote.

Al ladearse a la derecha, se descubrió el secreto. No tenía novia en el colegio —extraño—, no parecía andar de novio con una chica, ya que ninguna chica le interesaba. Pero allí estaba su más oculta verdad. Una mordedura en su garganta, una mordedura apasionada. La marca de un color morado, adornando su piel clara, me demostraba que él ya fue _amado por alguien_. Sasuke no era puro, es más impuro que todos nuestros compañeros juntos.

Sí que era divertido. Su secreto mejor guardado, uno por el que mis compañeras morirían del disgusto. Era mi momento para reír de la suerte de ellas. Aunque sonora gracioso, no me reí, porque no me producía gracia. En el fondo, algo me decía que nunca me reiría del amorío de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, él no era ingenuo. Sabía que yo lo observaba detenidamente. ¿Qué miras, Gaara? Eso me estaba preguntando.

Más preocupado por saber, más preocupado por entender la marca de Sasuke. Mis ojos se hundieron.

—Tu piel, en tu cuello, esa marca ¿Quién te lo hizo? —pregunté_¡Ya cogiste!_ _¿Quién fue él imbécil que te cogió?_

Dio un pestañeó, muy breve, pero su cara estuvo tranquila. Fétido olor de mentira, estoy seguro de que va a mentir:

—Me resbalé en el baño de casa —reveló fresco.

¡Asquerosa mentira! ¡A mí no! ¡Anda a engañar a otro, puta!

—No me vengas con excusas baratas. Sé lo que es, he visto ese tipo de marcas en mi hermana, tú al igual que ella estás revolcándote con alguien —afirmé, estaba convencido de ello.

¡Su piel tenía mordiscos! "_Me resbalé…"_Pretexto que sólo se come Naruto. _"Me resbalé"_ Yo no nací ayer _"Me resbalé"_ ¡Mentiroso!

Me pareció ver un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos, pero creo que me equivoqué:

—Eres más detallista que Naruto —me felicitaste, sin sentir ni un poco de vergüenza. ¡Descarado!

No quieres contarme sobre tu vida y me evades a través de un cumplido que me insulta. ¿Por qué ahora siento que odio tanto? No voy a seguirte el juego.

— ¿Tuviste sexo con un hombre? —pregunté.

Sucias… Las putas son sucias.

Esta vez no dio la menor señal de incomodidad. Él es bueno escondiendo cosas. Pero, Sasuke, no vayas a mentir de nuevo, porque te juro que yo… te mato.

—Deberías concentrarte en tu propia vida, te sorprenderías de que tu vida es mucho más interesante que la mía —me indicaste, había una asquerosa intención de querer evadirme—. No necesito que pienses en mí, Sabaku No.

¡Hijo de puta! _"No… pienses"_ ¡No todos están pendientes de una cualquiera como tú! Romperle la boca por su insolencia, estaba por hacerlo, pero yo…

—Tienes un novio. No puedo imaginarme a una mujer con una dentadura de ese tamaño, a menos que sea una boxeadora —observé serio e insistí en el tema—. Tú no sales con una fisicoculturista, Sasuke. Pensar que hay chicas ilusionadas por ti, pero estás saliendo con un tipo y te acuestas con él.

Sasuke se rió tenebrosamente.

—Piensa lo que más te convenga —expresaste con tu tono pendenciero.

Ah, te atreves a contestarme. Inaceptable. Tú… ¿Con quién piensas que estás hablando? Volvió a mojarse las manos y se las secó con el borde de su remera. Antes de que se escapara, lo agarré del brazo. Iba a rompérselo… Sasuke gimió por mi presión. Iba a destruirlo… Vi el pánico en su rostro, pareció suplicar perdón. No me conformaba, no me llena. Quería más de su dolor, su sangre en mis manos y estaría satisfecho.

Más dolor, ése es el precio de tu arrogancia, Sasuke.

"_Nena, estúpida"_

Por atrevido tiene que pagar. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por completo. Va a pagármelas todas juntas, aquí y ahora.

"Sasuke" La lejana voz que llamaba a Sasuke.

Estaba alejado de la realidad, no presté atención al llamado de Suigetsu. ¡Gaara, has que suplique perdón! Me dije.

—Suéltame, Gaara —Mi nombre en su boca, que tiembla al deletrear mi nombre.

Mi energía se desvaneció. Toda mi atención se dirigió a su boca, sus labios rosados. Acaba de decir mi nombre. Acaba de aproximarse a mí… Por esta vez pareció que fue mi corazón el que le ordenó a mis brazos soltar a Sasuke. Lo liberé sin tener una respuesta correcta de él. La primera vez que dice mi nombre… Me quedé en blanco, Sasuke ni me miró y caminó hacia Suigetsu.

Sensación extraña, tocar su piel y él articulando mi nombre.

Desde ese día… Algo cambió.

Seguí pensando con más intensidad en él. _"Deberías concentrarte en tu propia vida"_, yo tenía mi vida y no necesitaba que un niñato me diga que cuerno hacer con ella._"Te sorprenderías de que tu vida es mucho más interesante que la mía"_ Sabía que mi vida era mucho más importante que la suya.

"_Suéltame, Gaara"_ Me rogó, su indiferencia hacia mí, se terminó de quebrar ante mi fuerza. ¡La verdadera victoria! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Derroté a Sasuke! No es tan genial como lo pintan las chicas… No es… No es…

Volvía a mi mente, su rostro en pánico. Mi aliento se suspendió, había examinado despacio a la muñeca de labios finos y me desespera más, saber que lo solté sin cobrarme nada.

Sasuke suplicó por su liberación. Los sumisos suplican. Acostarme con una mujer o un hombre, para mí era indistinto, siempre que tuviera el control de cada relación. Creo que entre coger a ella o él, no hay ninguna diferencia mientras no sea yo el que esté sometido a la voluntad de mi acompañante de la noche.

Pero yo que he tenido todas las bocas, mucho pensé en su boca… y su respiración temerosa.

Todo cambió desde ese día.

Aunque no lo supiera, desde ese día… Ya no hubo regreso y mi vida fragmentada, vida inentendible… imprecisa, se entremezclo con la vida de Sasuke.

Esa pregunta a la que le estuve esquivando. ¿Qué es lo que me hace hablar de ti, cuando definitivamente digo que no me importas, Sasuke? Yo no te quiero ¡Eres irritante! ¿Qué es lo que me lleva a pensar en ti, cuando estoy seguro de ser una persona que sólo piensa en sí misma? Yo me amo a mí, pero por momentos hay algo que me obliga a pensar en ti. No es que haya decidido meterte en mi cabeza, yo no quería armar, en mi mente, mi historia que te incluya a ti. Eres tú, Sasuke ¿en qué momento decidiste que yo debía pensar en ti? ¿En qué puto momento irrumpiste en mi vida?

Mi vida es sólo mía. Tú no tienes cabida en mi vida, Uchiha Sasuke. No te quiero ni como amigo, ya ni te quiero como enemigo, quiero que desaparezcas.

Después de que viera su marca, Sasuke evitó un cruce conmigo. Cuando nos encontrábamos en el pasillo, él apresuraba el paso y bajaba la vista ¿Habrá sido miedo, lo que hacía que Sasuke me esquivara? Actuaba como una oveja asustada ¿por qué? Qué más da, yo no tengo curiosidad de él, que siga acostándose con ese tipo.

Milagro divino… que cuando decidí que no interfiera en mi vida, Sasuke desapareció físicamente.

Un día Sasuke no vino a clases. Él nunca faltó dos días seguidos a clases, pero Sasuke volvió a faltar a clases.… Tres días seguidos…Una semana entera. Era extraño para sus amigos. A mí me daba igual, a decir verdad intenté que me diera lo mismo.

**FlashBack**

Caminé sin levantar ruido. Mientras me iba acercando al aula, se hacían más fuertes las voces de mis compañeros. Me paré frente a la puerta y estaba por empujarla, cuando la voz de Karin, me detuvo en seco:

— ¿Conseguiste cambiarle a Sasuke la cara? —preguntó ella.

—No, yo creo que será difícil. Desde esa noche, Sasuke está tirado en casa de Juugo, él no sabe qué hacer. Sasuke no quiere comer… y no quiere contarnos su problema —resumió Suigetsu.

—Ayer pasaron por la casa el rubio y el pelirrojo —expresó Karin, noté que su voz se tensaba.

—En estas semanas, es raro que vengan los amigos de Itachi y él ni se asome por la ventana, ¿no crees? Pensé que Itachi sería el primero en venir por Sasuke —dijo Suigetsu.

—Juugo parece saber algo, le pregunté pero ya sabes cómo es él con las cosas de Sasuke. También yo pensé que Itachi iba a venir y llevarse a Sasuke de una. Lo que es seguro es que algo se rompió entre ellos, creo que Sasuke e Itachi están peleados. Sasuke está mal de verdad…

¿Qué pasó? Sasuke se escapó y está en casa de Juugo.

—Tal vez Itachi quiere que Sasuke regrese con sus padres, para mí que Itachi ya se consiguió una novia de más de tres semanas y necesita el departamento libre. Un hermano siempre estorba cuando uno quiere coger a una mina—se burló Suigetsu.

—Qué gracioso, Itachi hace más de un año que no tiene novias de _"tres semanas"_. ¿Itachi echando del departamento a Sasuke por una chica? —se preguntó Karin—. No me lo creo ni aunque me lo diga Juugo.

—Ah… Yo qué sé, Karin —se disculpó Suigetsu—. Por lo menos Juugo parece un poco contento con la idea de que Sasuke haya quedado con él.

No lo aguanté más y entré al aula de una. Ellos me miraron sorprendidos, no tenía tiempo para estupideces. Impulsivamente, tomé a Suigetsu de la camisa y me acerqué lo más que pude. De un manotazo lo puse contra el pizarrón.

—Qué le pasa a Sasuke —escupí en la cara de Suigetsu.

Él me empujó enojado.

—Qué te importa —me devolvió él.

—Largo imbécil, metete en tus problemas y deja de seguirnos. ¿Te crees que no nos damos cuenta? Nos miras como un maldito acosador, deja de mirarnos. Necesitas una vida, ni Sasuke ni nosotros somos tus amigos. Así que no te metas donde no te llaman, fisgón —me gritó la pelirroja.

La fulminé con mis ojos. Quién es ella para decir que no es problema mío. Sasuke me… ella no tiene ni una puta idea.

— ¿Quién quiere meterse, Karin? Ya estoy feliz con lo que sé. La princesita Uchiha está destrozada y me alegro tanto—sonreí. No quería darle el gusto y preferí actuar como siempre. Tosco e indiferente.

— ¡¿Las cobras como vos nacen muy a menudo, Gaara? —chilló ella.

Di un paso hacia ella, Suigetsu se apresuró a interponerse delante de Karin y me desafió a seguir la pelea, seguro me creía capaz de golpearla. No era mi intención, sólo quería cerrarle la boca a Karin, por eso emití un silbido de serpiente y ella se ocultó tras Suigetsu.

— ¡Idiota! —gritó la chica.

No iba a discutir con ella, opté por reírme y seguir mi camino, tiré mi mochila en mi lugar y salí del aula. Durante las clases pensé en la conversación de Karin y Suigetsu. Yo no sabía que Sasuke vivía con Itachi, me imaginaba que Sasuke aún vivía en la casa de sus padres. Al mediodía, le pregunté a Naruto y él me dijo que hace como dos años que los padres de Sasuke se mudaron al sur de Japón, Sasuke prefirió quedarse junto a Itachi en un departamento de Tokyo. Seguramente lo hizo para no ser trasferido a otro colegio.

**End FlashBack**

Pensé que Sasuke volvería al colegio en la semana siguiente. Sin embargo, ya eran dos semanas desde que Sasuke no venía a clases, si seguía así iba a quedar libre. Karin y Suigetsu lucían preocupados, pero yo no los oí hablar de Sasuke. Estaba convencido de que ellos acordaron no decir nada de Sasuke en el colegio, para evitar que algún _fisgón_, los oyera. Pierden el tiempo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que andar de metido.

Es la rutina que regresa, debo decir que escuchar la conversación de Karin y Suigetsu… Me devolvió la _curiosidad._

_Curiosidad_. Aquello que me llevó a pensar en Sasuke.

_Curiosidad._ Me inquietaba la situación del chico que estuve mirando todos estos años._Curiosidad._ Pero Naruto no parecía saber más de Sasuke que yo. _Curiosidad._ Karin tampoco estaba enterada. _Curiosidad._ Tenía la impresión de que Itachi tenía todas las respuestas._Curiosidad._ Primer problema, no sabía dónde vivía y dudaba que atendiera a alguien que es un completo desconocido. _Curiosidad._ Se me ocurrió preguntarle a Temari. _Curiosidad._ Mi hermana mayor decía conocer todos los boliches de Tokyo. _Curiosidad._Yo sólo iba a un boliche de Tokyo, uno al que sabía que Temari nunca entraría. _Curiosidad. _Tenía esperanzas de que ella supiera algo de Itachi.

—Temari, tú saliste con Itachi Uchiha —afirmé, aunque quizá ella ni sabía quién era.

Ella dobló sus pestañas. Suspiré creyendo que no lo conocía.

— ¿Itachi? No me gustan los hermanos de tiempo completo —contestó, mordiéndose el labio.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella suspiró un poco resignada y dijo:

—Que no hace otra cosa que estar pendiente de su hermano menor. Es lindo, pero aburre. Además Sasuke ya puede cuidarse sólo como para que el idiota dejara plantada a una mina sólo porque su hermanito se cortó el dedo o tuvo una pesadilla. No conozco mucho a Itachi, sé que siempre cambiaba de novia. Anko fue su novia —Anko es la amiga de mi hermana— Anko lo sobrestimaba, a pesar de Itachi era muy frio con ella. Le dije a Anko que terminé con Itachi, pero al final… Itachi fue el que rompió con ella, ¿por qué? El señor dijo que Anko lo agobiaba con sus problemas, ¿PERDÓN? Anko nunca le dio problemas, te lo juro. La verdad no sé en que anda metido Itachi. Hace como varios meses que no lo veo en las discotecas. Algunos dicen que no se lo ve, porque frecuenta boliches gays ¿Quieres un consejo, Gaara? Nunca salgas con una persona que tenga un vínculo muy fuerte con su hermano, es realmente feo que te planten por eso. Ay soy una afortunada, tú ni me necesites, ¿no?

Era su indirecta. Ella se moría porque al menos una vez yo la abrazará. Estaba loca, no lo haría. Miré a un costado y Temari se río.

—Sos un pendejo. — Ella sonrió—. Entonces, qué quieres saber… No sé mucho de él, pero Anko seguro que sí.

—No hace falta —le respondí.

Las voces de ellos tronaban en mi cabeza.

"_Itachi quiere que Sasuke regrese con sus padres… Itachi ya se consiguió una novia de más de tres semanas y necesita el departamento libre" "Me resbalé en el baño de casa…" "Piensa lo que más te convenga…" "¿Itachi echando del departamento a Sasuke por una chica?" "No me gustan los hermanos de tiempo completo"_

Había muchos puntos oscuros en la historia de Sasuke, cada detalle sabía a libro de misterio que anhelaba leer-había _curiosidad_ en mí-, medité cada frase. Sacudí cada palabra que escuché de mi hermana y los amigos de Sasuke. Sin todas las respuestas, llegué a mi solución. No me interesaban sus motivos de faltar a clases y me decidí a romperle la cara a Sasuke.

No más vueltas, no más esquivadas. Ir directo al grano, haré eso. Lo que tenía que hacer desde un puto comienzo.

Ya no necesito saber qué le pasó, ya no quiero jugar este juego de mirar y quedarme callado, yo mismo le arrancaré la respuesta a los golpes.

A la salida del colegio seguí a Karin, ella entró a una tienda y compró algunas cosas. Luego continúo su caminata, y en una cuadra se encontró con Suigetsu que también traía unas bolsas en la mano. Los dos caminaron dándose empujones hasta llegar a una casa, llamaron y un hombre los hizo pasar.

Esperé horas. Nadie salió de la casa hasta las ocho de la noche. Por otros días más, seguí a la pelirroja y siempre ella iba a esa casa. Allí se quedaba por unas horas, mientras que yo me quedaba mirando la casa desde la calle. Al aguardar, mis dudas se reafirmaron. Sasuke estaba en esa casa.

Dos semanas de inasistencia. Dos semanas haciendo que vuelva a interesarme todo de él y estos cuatro días haciendo guardia en la casa ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Voy a matar a Sasuke!

Escupí en la vereda, no aguantaba más. Cuatro días tratando de ubicarlo persiguiendo a Karin. Esta casa que Karin visitaba, es la casa de Juugo. Corrí a la casa y golpeé fuerte la puerta. Karin me recibió y la empujé a un costado. Pasé, sin ser detenido por nadie, sentía que todo se agitaba mientras subía las escaleras. Cuando estaba arriba, pateé dos puertas, en la segunda lo encontré.

La bella durmiente estaba tendido boca arriba, una de sus manos colgaba de la cama, y con la otra abrazaba su vientre. Bella durmiente que esperaba ser cogido por su príncipe, ¿bella durmiente que extraña a su príncipe? El pensamiento me enfureció.

—Así que éste es el niño presumido que tanto admiran las chicas, es éste que está tirado en la cama como si la vida le valiera mil pimientos… —grité y lo tiré de la cama. La ira crecía en mi estómago—. ¿Realmente eres tú, Sasuke Uchiha? _"¿Será ésto lo que me interesó, es que me llama la atención un idiota que no se valora? ¿De qué sirve que te digan que eres hermoso, si tú no lo crees?"_

Él no se movió y siguió tirado en el suelo. No sé quejó de mi dureza, me habría encantado que me increpara por haberlo derrumbado de la cama, así tendría una razón para darle una patada. Me esperaba una de sus típicas frases petulantes "Qué haces, idiota" Pero él prefirió encogerse. Humillado, nunca había visto este estado en Sasuke. Él era un engreído de primera "_Piensa lo que más te convenga"_En el colegio daba la imagen de un chico al que la vida no paraba de sonreírle, a tal grado era su felicidad que odié verlo sobrado de regodeo. Ahora es todo lo contrario… Como Karin comentó, él está mal. Y… ¿qué mierda le comió el orgullo?

— ¿Qué? No vas a golpearme, te estoy desafiando, niño vanidoso —lo desafié para alentarlo a responder —. Tú haces de tu vida una miseria, es gracioso ¿crees que vas a ganar algo, condenándote al llanto eterno? ¿Acaso esperas que alguien venga por ti? ¡A tu hermano no le interesa si ahora te mueres de dolor!

Sasuke juntó sus manos. Me miró con un odio profundo.

— ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza que te hace enteramente Egoísta? ¿Crees que eres el único en la tierra que sufre porque la vida le da la espalda? ¡No! ¡Qué mierda te va a interesar, si estás más preocupado por tus problemas que en los demás! ¡Hay un imbécil que enredó a una persona con sus putos problemas, un imbécil al que le gusta vivir en su miseria! —grité, Sasuke tú me obligaste a pensar en ti—. Yo estoy viendo a ese imbécil que se hincha de placer porque está preocupando a sus amigos —su enojo se redujo en sus ojos, eso percibí—. Si piensas guardarte todo, al menos aprende a fingir decentemente, idiota. ¡Logra que nadie se preocupe de ti, has que no me interese tu existencia! —le reprendí, si tan sólo te hubieras tomado la molestia de contralarte. No me habrías arrastrado aquí— ¡Aprende a callar bien! ¡Maldito, solipsista!

No quería escucharme. Qué actitud más infantil, Sasuke se tapó los oídos con las manos. Sinceramente, Sasuke, tener sexo no te hace madurar, ¿cuántos meses estuviste de novio? Eso no te hizo madurar. Sasuke no dejó de cubrirse y sé que por las buenas no va a hablar

Yo… ¡Quiero saber todo! ¿Con quién se acostó? ¿Sé peleó con su novio? ¿Qué pasó con Itachi? ¿Itachi lo echó del departamento por su homosexualidad? Junté todas mis ideas, no era muy feliz mi conclusión pero las junté. Me tenía que valer de cualquier estrategia y elegí la peor:

—Itachi no va cogerte, ¿lo extrañas? ¿Extrañas eso? — Era enfermo, incluso para mí. Follar con tu hermano, es enfermo. Aunque solía decir que la vida no tenía límites, los había. Uno de ellos era la familia, sexo entre parientes es el límite de la perversión. Seguro Sasuke piensa igual, por eso lo decía, para que me gritara: ¡Deja de decir estupideces!— ¿Qué demonios es lo que extrañas de él? ¿Su verga en tu culo? ¡El mundo es cruel! ¡Es cruel porque Itachi no quiere volver a meter su polla caliente en tu culo!

No estaba muy seguro de lo que decía. Soy retorcido, pero es mi modo. No creo que con palabritas Sasuke se reanime. Debía insultarlo, agredirlo y hasta golpearlo para que me contestara. Debía decir cosas absurdas incluso, y gritar que Sasuke se revolcaba con Itachi era lo más retorcido que se me cruzó por la cabeza. Sasuke va a negarlo todo, lo sé.

Si Itachi estuviera aquí, seguro querría golpearme por insinuar tantas repugnancias de él. Justo de él, el hombre que cambia de novia cada tres semanas. Pero no, si alguien debía sentirse enfurecido, era yo. Yo soy el que está enojado con Sasuke. Nena estúpida, en estas semanas sus problemas se hicieron mis problemas. ¡Quién cree que es para obligarme a que piense en él!

No erré el tiro, él reaccionó. Eso es golpéame, Sasuke. Tienes razones sobradas para hacerlo, pero Sasuke me miró ¿Disgusto? Esa no fue su expresión. Su rostro se puso en blanco, sorprendido de mi revelación… Era un juego, eran inventos. Pese a ello, Sasuke no se lo tomó como mentiras. Estaba boquiabierto por mis aciertos, que no eran más que vulgares falsedades.

—Cállate —me ordenó, había un dolor mezclado con odio en su voz.

"Cállate" entró a mis venas. Una orden de Sasuke y Dios, mágicamente mi boca se cerró contra mi voluntad.

—No sabes nada… No sabes lo que se siente que la persona que ames sea la que más te lastime. No sabes qué es perder a la única persona que te importa. Eres un metido, aquella vez te morías por saberlo, ¿no? —me gritó en la cara, pasándose los dedos por el cuello—. ¡Te dije que no te metas en mi vida! ¡TÚ NO HACES MÁS QUE METERTE EN LO QUE NO IMPORTA!

¿EH? Yo no me moría por saber, está equivocado. Sasuke posó sus palmas sobre sus muslos y rasguñó con persistencia su pantalón.

— ¡Sí me acosté con Itachi!... —exclamó, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas—. No interesa lo mucho que me duela ¡Aunque me digan que está mal, volvería a hacerlo! —Habré puesto una cara de asco, para que sus palabras tomaran fuerza— ¡¿Qué? Si me dieran a elegir entre sufrir por él o evitar este dolor ¡Cien veces más me metería en sus sábanas, aunque ya me sepa nuestro triste final!

"_Me acosté con Itachi"_

Helado. Mis manos quedaron suspendidas. Mi cuerpo fue golpeado con la verdad, torpemente retrocedí unos pasos hacia atrás, y me agarré de la pared. Sus palabras congelaron mi sangre. La cabeza me reventaba ¿Sasuke, qué estuviste haciendo con Itachi? ¿QUÉ HICISTE CON ÉL?

Volví a ver sus ojos, Sasuke bajó la mirada hacia el piso. Su cara, su actitud, me estaba diciendo con su cuerpo lo que había hecho. Tú… Realmente te metiste en la cama de tu hermano mayor.

Sasuke. ¿Por qué?

—Me equivoqué con él. Creí que iba a funcionar, pensé que… —El silencio de Sasuke, se hizo más largo de lo que realmente era. No fueron cinco minutos los que tardó en continuar, fueron cinco años —. Estuvo mal pensar que podíamos iniciar una relación, no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Hace como un año me confesó que me amaba, le entregué mi corazón, porque también lo amaba. Nuestra relación fue perfecta… Pero todo empezó a desmoronarse, despacio rasgó las paredes… sin hacer ruidos y yo recién terminé de notarlo cuando me trato de cualquiera y me abofeteó. Había muchas ideas equivocadas en su cabeza, dudaba de mí, y yo lo sabía, pero pensé que eran pequeños celos. Empezaron siendo pequeños y crecieron. Me dijo que no podía seguir conmigo, porque… yo… —vaciló—, me entendía con otras personas. Me dijo que lo traicioné como hermano y novio, no quería tenerme cerca. Me escapé de su departamento, porque sé que moriré, si él vuelve a decir que lo traicioné. Por más que quiera no puedo mirar hacia delante… Yo no puedo seguir mi vida, si él no está junto a mí.

No daba crédito a nada. Sasuke seguía dando sus explicaciones, pero ya no quería sus explicaciones. No quería seguir escuchando que amaba a Itachi Uchiha. No había más secretos para mí. Ahora sentí que mi odio se direccionaba hacia otro lugar…

Itachi… ¡Tú!

—Yo lo amo, lo amo de un modo excesivo, soy incompetente y dependiente de él. No sé cómo seguir… No creía que existiera un sentimiento que doliera terriblemente, pero ahora lo sé, amar es la peor de las plagas —confesó, volviendo a derramar más lágrimas.

No, Sasuke, las cosas que dices no pueden ser ciertas. ¿Me estás diciendo que te revolcaste con él? Itachi… ¿Por qué? Si fuera una mujer… Si fuera otro hombre el amor de Sasuke… Itachi, por qué él…

—No puedo pasar un minuto sin extrañarlo. Para mí, el hecho de vivir es una carga que no puedo sacar adelante. ¡Quiero morir, quiero morirme! ¡No aguanto más, quiero que esté conmigo! ¡Lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero sólo para mí! No quiero a nadie más que a él.

No, me decís algo peor. Lo que me estás declarando es que te enamoraste de tu hermano mayor. Eso no puede suceder. Golpeé la pared.

— ¡Pero qué mierda decís! —grité. Es imposible, es un error.

¿Qué estás diciendo? Sasuke, tú más que nadie debe saberlo, esto es enfermo. Tú no puedes sentir… Amor por él.

—Digo que lo amo, ¿qué es tan difícil de creer? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESCRITO QUE UNO NO PUEDE ENAMORARSE DE SU HERMANO? ¡Contéstame!

Estás mal. Tú y él están mal. O tal vez… sólo tú creas que es así. ¿Te va doler si te lo digo?

—No digas esas cursilerías —Es imposible—. No interesa lo que sientas, te dije que el único que está armando una tragedia eres tú, y únicamente tú. Está bien puedes amarlo, pero ¡Itachi ya te olvidó!

Sasuke estiró sus cabellos y gritó. En seguida le di un cachetazo. El amor vuelve locas a las personas. El amor debiera ser un trastorno psiquiátrico y tendría que haber un manicomio especial para estos locos.

— ¿Quieres saber algo? —Sasuke se tocó la cara—. Él ya dejó de quererte, Itachi es un tipo que disfruta cogiendo al primero que se le ofrezca. Sasuke, tu hermano antes llevaba mujeres a su departamento, cuando dormías. Niégame eso —Me las jugué, se me ocurrió que podría funcionar. Yo no sabía nada de sus vidas, pero acerté la ficha, Sasuke respondió—. Sabes este fin de semana, volví a salir… y lo vi a tu hermano, riéndose con un rubio y un pelirrojo —No conozco a los amigos de Itachi, pero estaba dispuesto a usar al máximo todas las cosas que sabía de Itachi en su contra—. Itachi no ama, tiene pasiones pasajeras. Tú fuiste su diversión del momento, yo lo sé. No necesito que me digas tus secretos, porque ya los sé.

—Estás mintiendo —me contestó.

Se habrá dado cuenta o… es que él no quiere que hable de Itachi.

—Anko y Kim fueron sus novias ¿Qué número de novia eres? La trigésimo séptima novia que abandona —solté con una voz dulzona—. Itachi no sintió nada por ti. Si le importarás ya hubiera vuelto por ti. Si te amara, no hubiera dejado que te vayas. Entiéndelo, no le interesas. Aunque seas su hermano menor, no confía ni un poquito en ti. No le interesa tu suerte, y eso que son hermanos. No te sientas mal, a Anko y Kim las trató igual.

Sasuke sollozó. ¿Por qué mentía? Es cierto que Anko fue novia de Itachi, pero la otra amiga de mi hermana, Kim, no salió con Itachi.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? Esperar que regrese, y si eso pasa… ¿vas a dejar que te pisoteé otra vez? Se supone que tú eras el que veía a las chicas arrastrarse por ti, pero tú estás arrastrándote por Itachi y él es capaz de pasar por encima de ti, ya que para él sólo eres un juguete sexual. Ni te ve como hermano, niégame que él te corriera del departamento y no quiere que regreses.

En silencio, Sasuke agachó más la cabeza. Parecía un avestruz en su hoyo.

—La felicidad no existe, este es el precio de creer en esto. ¿Vivir una vida imaginada con él? Itachi es tu hermano mayor, tu historia con él no tiene un final feliz… Los finales felices sólo se crean en los cuentos. La vida no es un cuento, las personas no cambian y él no va cambiar por ti. Si él te cree una perra, siempre lo va a creer… Es eso ¿no? tiene celos y te echa la culpa a ti. Comprende esto, no tienes la culpa de que las personas gustan de ti. ¿Crees que puedes impedir que alguien se enamore de ti? — ¿Pudiste impedir mi odio por ti? Pensé por dentro—. Deja de creer que todo se debe a ti. ¿Acaso piensas espantar a todos tus amigos? ¿Por amarlo a él, piensas renunciar a tus amigos? No te das cuenta que te pide eso, que dejes el colegio y a tus amigos, porque cree que vas a ponerle los cuernos con ellos. ¿Y tus padres? ¿Te pusiste a pensar en eso?

Sasuke se quedó rígido. Por fin mis palabras inyectaban su cuerpo.

—Yo no… —dijo avergonzado.

—No claro que no, solamente pensabas como una pendeja enamorada. "Te amo, cogemos y felicidad eterna" ¿No? Piensa que es mejor de este modo, te haces un favor a ti, y a él también. A los dos les conviene, ni cuentos ni novelas hablan de finales felices entre hermanos… La relación es enferma y nunca funciona, porque peca de pecaminosa e insana.

Es enfermo.

—No, puede que tengas razón en las otras cosas, pero yo lo amo, no es enfermo —me objetó.

—Pero él no te ama… Mi hermana dice que los tipos que te faltan el respeto, no cambian. Yo no creo en el amor Sasuke, no creo que las personas se enamoren y se quieran por siempre, las relaciones son sólo sexo.

Las personas sufren por una herida, se vuelven tan previsibles. Sasuke quería tirar abajo mi franqueza, era evidente que creía en ese mito de hacer el amor, por eso en seguida dije:

—Reconoce que Itachi se cansó de ti, y también creyó que lo engañabas. ¿Puedes perdonar la ausencia de confianza? ¿Puedes seguir siendo más y él ser menos y que encima él crea que es más y te reproche porque según él, tú eres menos? Así funciona el corazón, será de ese modo, por eso la humanidad está podrida y nadie está a salvo, porque incluso alguien como tú, a quien consideraba distinto, cayó en esa MIERDA —grité la última palabra.

Sus párpados se abrieron hasta el límite y volvieron a cerrarse. Todavía mojados, sus ojos me observaban pensativos. Sé que estaba armando una respuesta, pero cada uno de ellas se caía en tres segundos. No dijo nada, como si hubiera entendido e internalizado todas mis palabras. Cada cosa que dije fue aceptada por él. Me atrevería a decir que incluso bendijo mis mentiras del principio. Una ola pasó por su rostro, barriendo consigo la sumisión y la entrega por el primer amor, eso fue lo que leí. Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se inclinó muchas veces ante mí, reconoció mi sabiduría en algo que sólo se estudia en la práctica. ¿Realmente confiaba en mis palabras?

—Es verdad. Estoy preocupando a todos, y especialmente a ti, que sólo eres mi compañero de clases —expuso avergonzado. ¿Tú avergonzado? ¿En qué mundo paralelo he caído para te vea así?

Sasuke… deseé tu infelicidad. Sin embargo, ahora no estoy seguro de querer verte miserable.

Un cambio es un cambio. Sasuke se secó las lágrimas con su camiseta y se ordenó el cabello. Sí, estaba cambiando. Sasuke, fuiste lastimado. No creas que será la única que vez pase. La primera vez que te lastiman, es la más dolosa… como lo es un debut en el mundo del sexo. Pero, entiende, que superar esto no es tan difícil como algún imbécil dice en la calle. Sólo debes desertar el pensamiento de apego, no creas que es el fin del mundo. No es el fin del mundo, ¿ves que aún sigues vivo?

— ¿Quién dijo que me preocupo? Si no te veo la próxima semana en el colegio, te romperé la cara—dije y cerré la puerta, con una sonrisa escondida.

Me salteé algunos escalones de la escalera. No me detuve a contar nada, cuando salí escuché la voz de Sasuke detrás diciendo que tenía hambre. El mundo continúa aunque Itachi no quiera seguir el juego del romance.

¿Ese día, la pared que nos alejaba fue derribada?

**+++Dear+++**

¿Hace cuánto volviste a ser tú? Sasuke volvió a clases y Suigetsu se encargó de expandir la noticia de que Sasuke había faltado porque estaba enfermo de neumonía.

Quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Sasuke perseguido por chicas, él ignorándolas. Yo riendo y maldiciendo en mi mente. Los amigos de Sasuke, escoltándolo a cualquier parte. Yo fingiendo no verlos. Naruto y Sasuke conversando en las clases de gimnasia. Que el tiempo volviera atrás y que mi odio por Sasuke regresará, fueron mis profundos deseos. Pero ese encuentro en la casa de Juugo, nos unió. Sasuke me saludaba todos los días, yo recibí sus saludos como un escondido "gracias". En unos días, mi conexión con Sasuke no tenía nada que envidiarle a la amistad que tenía con Naruto. Nosotros, Sasuke y yo, nos hicimos muy íntimos en tres días.

—Ayer me volvió a hablar, no le corté como el otro día. Lo que estaba intentando… era pedirme perdón —me dijo en el recreo—. Sonaba entristecido y se disculpó. Me hubiera enamorado de él, si en la primera semana venía a buscarme con un ramo de flores. Pero solamente en las novelas, las personas se dan cuentan de sus errores en un segundo, ¿no?

Así que... Itachi ya se arrepintió de lo que hizo. Pesado de burro, ya es tarde. Estoy feliz… de que Sasuke no haya aceptado sus disculpas.

—En las novelas, sino todas, la mitad de los finales son puras mentiras —señalé, irritado al imaginarme un mundo paralelo en el que Sasuke perdona a Itachi.

No existen los finales dichosos. A las personas les gustan los finales felices, quizá porque en el fondo saben que no pueden lograr su final feliz y se conforman con creer lo que una novela les diga.

Tiempos en que deshojé miles de flores, en realidad no deshojé ninguna, pero algo parecido fue lo que hice en mi mente. Ya ni me preguntaba, si llegaríamos a caminar juntos. Lo que me preguntaba, era si el tiempo barrería este sentimiento que me impedía acercarme y me hizo creer que te odiaba. Sé que no te odio.

Tanto tiempo viendo la puerta cerrada de la casa de Juugo…

Tanto tiempo caminando por los pasillos, con la esperanza de verte solo…

Tanto tiempo soñando con encontrar, no la apertura de tu corazón, pero si una pequeña grieta por la que pueda entrar.

Ah… demasiado tiempo observándote.

Ah… demasiado tiempo examinándote.

¿Cuánto tiempo te pensé en la distancia que nunca aminoraba?

Y esta brecha de tiempo que se achica, ante estos ojos que se asombran, ahora cede la distancia infernal que nos había separado. Se rompió el muro que nos separaba, ya sin esa muralla ¿Alcanzarán estos sentimientos míos a los tuyos? ¿Podrás entender estas emociones inentendibles?

—Esta semana, acepto una salida contigo, Gaara —deslizó la invitación, con una sonrisa en el recreo.

Quería verlo sonreír, por eso lo invité dos veces a salir. Sasuke decía no estar de ánimos, y decidí no asediarlo. Después de algunos días, llegó el premio a mi paciencia.

Hubiera sonreído si decías una "cita". Lo de "salida" es para los amigos, porque ya lo he decidido, tú y yo no podemos ser amigos. Nunca traté de acercarme a ti teniendo esa idea, ser tu amigo no era una misión imposible. Si me lo hubiera propuesto, lo habría conseguido. Créeme que de haberlo querido, habría encontrado el modo de ser "tu mejor amigo", mucho mejor que Naruto y Suigetsu juntos. Pero yo no quiero ser tu amigo, quise ser tu enemigo… Pero todo cambió, ¿lo ves, Sasuke? ¿Una salida? Suena bien, creo estar bien con esto ¿Para qué apresurarme? Podíamos ir despacio y conocernos un poco; así entenderías que quiero sostener tu mano.

Todo comenzaba a girar. Me seguiste mirando. Te miré y fui cayendo por esa mirada.

Nuestra primera salida, debía ser en un lugar en el que él se sintiera cómodo. En lo personal, me era indiferente el dónde o _el a dónde_. ¿Sasuke, Marte es un planeta hermoso para una salida? ¿Y si le pedimos prestado el perro a Kiba, así le damos un paseo a Akamaru? ¿Soy un idiota que comienzas a alucinar con irracionales citas, no?

— ¿Dónde? —indagué, ni me importaba seguir hablando. Me importaba que él continuara hablándome.

Mi mente jugó con su respuesta. El cine, ineludible para una fecha. Seguro que ésa sería la opción que manejaba Sasuke. ¿Cuántas películas habrá visto Sasuke, apoyándose al hombro de Itachi? Comencé a imaginármelos comiéndose a besos en el cine, los dos tocándose íntimamente. Comencé a moler mis dientes de rabia. Comencé a verlos manoseándose entre ellos… Itachi sobre Sasuke, y Sasuke retorciéndose en la cama y gustoso de ser cogido por su hermano mayor, Itachi metiendo su pene hinchado en el culo de Sasuke… ¡Hijo de Puta!

—Sorpréndeme —me respondió Sasuke, una pequeña sonrisa voló por su rostro y mi ira descendió.

Su sonrisa… Su sonrisa.

Su sonrisa es Mía.

Su sonrisa es para mí.

Los cabellos de Sasuke flotaban y el sol dio de lleno en sus ojos, sus labios se reabrieron. Él exhaló lento, y aproveché para tomar su respiración, me mareé con ese aire. Era como si de sus labios saliera el aroma delicado de los pétalos de una flor de Nadeshiko. El olor de una flor…

Yo tenía ante mí, lo único que nunca quise sentir.

Eh… Sasuke, ¿crees que me estoy volviendo loco?

En ese instante, no comprendí la razón, pero una risa se escabulló de mi boca.

Reí y la broma no estaba presente. Algo me hacía cosquillas, observé a Sasuke.

—Hace tiempo que dejé de ser lindo, Gaara. Deja de mirarme —dijo Sasuke.

Las chicas del colegio viven diciéndote que eres una especie de príncipe azul. Dices que no eres lindo… Sasuke Uchiha.

Su modestia, me enloquece. Su modestia, me excita.

—Aún lo eres… —solté.

Sonrisa estremecida que se delinea. Su boca, yo mirando su boca que soplaba lento. Tuve el deseo de tocar la belleza. Los hilos azules, los finos pelos azules, se elevaron cuando acerqué mi mano. Si tan sólo pudiera tener tu sonrisa.

—No todos lo creen… Si lo fuera, él habría regresado conmigo en seguida—susurraste, volviendo a ese estado sombrío. Tu sonrisa… es breve ¡Tu sonrisa se escapa de mis manos!

¿Por qué…? Quiero que sonrías. No te asustas de mí… ni te alegras, yo no te produzco nada. ¡Te odio, Sasuke! Un sentimiento de bronca, que invade mi cuerpo. Te odio. Sujetando sus hombros con mis manos, se avecina lo peor. Su mira sorprendida, se nota que no esperaba esta reacción.

Yo debo destruir a Sasuke.

"_Después de todo, no vas a cambiar. Tú… Sólo quieres tener recubierto tu culo con el semen de Itachi"_

Estaba tentado de golpearlo, desfigurarle la cara hasta que ni Itachi pudiera reconocerlo. Seguro de que si lo hacía, Itachi no volvería a cogerlo a mis espaldas. Pero yo…

—Para mí eres hermoso —murmuré, en lugar de triturar sus hombros, lo reconforté con caricias.

"_No importa lo que tu ex crea… ¡Me vale lo que Itachi crea!"_

—Para mí siempre serás lindo —repetí.

Las mejillas de Sasuke relucieron ante mi revelación. ¿Sasuke comprendía lo que sentía, únicamente era yo el que no sabía que me pasaba?

—Muy hermoso —aseguré.

Los halagos que nunca hice por nadie, salían de mi boca. Otra sonrisa de sus labios, probablemente no sea tu sonrisa definitiva. Pero no dudo de que el suceso imposible se trasformó en una realidad, está empezando a olvidarlo.

No volvimos a hablar de Itachi, no era el mejor tema para una conversación. Sasuke no volvió a mencionarlo, pero a veces veía en su cara rastros de tristeza. Me las ingenié para alejar la mente de Sasuke de cualquier recuerdo de Itachi, lo invité a mi casa. Los días junto Sasuke, se hicieron parte de mi vida. Nos entendimos muy rápido ¿Es qué Sasuke y yo debimos ser amigos desde un principio? Eso me preguntaba cuando veíamos algunos conciertos de nuestras bandas favoritas, escuchamos música y nos divertimos con algunos videos juegos. Sasuke no era un bueno jugador y no me costó ganarla en cada uno de los juegos. Mientras más me hundía en esta extraña amistad… Me decidí a llevarlo a mi lugar favorito.

—Sé a dónde quiero ir. Este sábado a las siete de la tarde, voy por ti. Ponete ropa de noche y que sea alegre —ordené, no podía arrancar de mi voz, el sonido de mandato.

Sasuke no hizo ninguna pregunta, aceptando de una. Creo que deseaba divertirse al igual que yo. Sabía a dónde quería llevarlo. La semana tranquila, nos acercó al fin de semana. Y esa tarde, clavado, a las siete de la tarde estaba en la puerta de la casa de Juugo.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó una voz que me pareció la de Sasuke.

—Soy el que vino a devolverte la sonrisa —aseguré sin haberlo pensado.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, me di cuenta de que Suigetsu había jugado conmigo.

—Sí muy lindo… viniendo de ti, chico odio a la humanidad—gruñó Suigetsu, imitando la voz de Uchiha—, tenes que esperar a que se cambie.

Él se reía, me cerró la puerta en la cara y seguí escuchando su risa. Pero la puerta volvió a abrirse y Juugo me hizo pasar a la casa. Lo seguí a la cocina, ahí él me ofreció una bebida.

—Gracias —dijo Juugo. Preferí no decir nada, él decidió repetir—. Gracias, por ayudar a la única persona que quiero proteger —Hablaba como un hermano mayor. Como si creyera que Sasuke es su hermano menor.

—Sólo lo insulté, lo pudo hacer cualquiera —aseguré.

La mayoría recomienda ser comprensivo en situaciones difíciles, no creo que la docilidad ayude en nada. Para mí sea el problema que sea, se debe zarandear y gritar a la persona que uno pretende ayudar.

—Hiciste más que eso —objetó Juugo, sus ojos me examinaban—. Gracias, aunque le hayas mentido —agregó, aunque él no podía saber lo que había hecho, ¿o sí?

Sí… yo sabía que le había mentido. No me arrepentía, ya que Sasuke volvió al colegio. Su regreso me trajo alivio y para mí eso era todo. Además, Itachi no va a volver. Desde que ellos discutieron, Itachi tuvo el tiempo necesario para conseguir una pareja nueva. Al cuerno con él, habrá vuelta a _su normalidad_, salir con mujeres.

¿Las chicas se tardan para cambiarse? Él novio de Temari la esperaba sentado en el sofá, casi una hora. Es la primera vez que espero a alguien, y me impacienta. Sasuke bajó las escaleras, traía un pantalón ajustado color negro, las zapatillas eran del mismo color, la camisa que llevaba puesta era negra con lunares, pero al parecer a Sasuke le pareció un detalle sencillo, ya que se puso un moño color lavanda y negro. Qué decir de su pelo, su flequillo estaba perfectamente liso, minado de hebillas coloridas y había levantado el volumen de su cabello con algunos bucles. Tenía miles de pulseras en las manos, no conocía la faceta coqueta de Sasuke. Pero me gusta, su estilo es distinto al que lleva en el colegio. Me sonrió, sumamente radiante, la única estrella que he visto brillar en la tierra.

La verdad es que, de cara pasó a seca. La moneda giró y su inversión es a mi favor. Vas a Jugar y sonreír, Sasuke… vas a jugar y sonreír, conmigo.

Paré un taxi en la calle, mientras éramos llevados a nuestro destino, me detuve en mi antigua manía. Volviendo a examinar a Sasuke Uchiha, traté de nuevo de encontrarle una respuesta final a mi historia enredada con la de él.

Te lo dijeron varias de nuestras compañeras, algunos piensan que es romántico decir que siempre te quisieron y que nacieron amándote, ¿también Itachi te hizo ese juramento superficial? No concuerdo con esa idea, Sasuke, a diferencia de ellos, no te diré que te quise desde siempre… Yo sé por qué capturaste mi interés.

De las personas que había conocido, eras la primera que no me tenía miedo.

No pretendí fijarme en alguien que fuera extremadamente popular, menos que tuviera en la palma de la mano la mentada "Felicidad". Ciertamente, he odiado a este tipo de personas. ¿Tú parecías _Feliz_, no? Odié tu Felicidad…

Te odié porque pensé que eras repugnantemente feliz.

¿Entonces cuando dejé de odiarte?

Supongo que mi odio se fue, Sasuke, cuando te vi infeliz.

Amo tu infelicidad, pero porque te… yo… Amo que tu felicidad se haya destruido. ¿Egoísta? ¡Y qué! ¡Nunca fui misericordioso!

Dicen que quien ama de forma sincera, quiere la felicidad de su persona idónea. Disiento. He aborrecido la felicidad de la persona que me interesa. Anti-Romance, es lo que soy.

Maldigo la felicidad de Itachi Uchiha. No deseo la felicidad de Sasuke con Itachi, así funciona la Humanidad. Nadie desea la Felicidad de nadie, al fin de cuentas eso del amor al prójimo es un dogma que ni Jesucristo tuvo. Y no es mi excusa mejor pensada, éste es mi único pretexto humano. Sasuke no puede ser feliz con su hermano mayor, Itachi no puede hacer feliz a nadie.

Tú, Sasuke, no debes ser feliz a costillas de mi soledad.

Sasuke me sonrió y jugó con los dedos de su mano.

También reí ¿Por qué? Todos mis sentimientos son descubiertos, aflora mi lado vulnerable. Se ablandan las emociones que ni se ven, porque yo creo…

Creo que la vida no es una carga…

Creo que incluso el pesimismo hace una pausa.

Creo que el mundo no es malo, porque te encontré, Sasuke.

Creo que vale la pena vivir un poco más… porque tú, Sasuke, me hablaste ayer.

Creo que si caminamos de la mano, en la gente nacerá la idea de que somos pareja. Ahora, sí me interesa lo que piensen los demás.

Y ahora, suena mejor decirlo, nuestros pensamientos coinciden, irremediablemente.

¿Quién iba a decir que tú y yo tendríamos puntos en común?

Es cierto, soy Infeliz, pero también eres Infeliz, Sasuke.

Eso me alivia.

Somos infelices.

—Es un club nocturno, Gaara, no podemos entrar —dijo Sasuke cuando le señalé la entrada de Aozora, mi boliche favorito.

—Siempre vengo aquí, que seamos menores no nos hace idiotas, Sasuke —afirmé y tomé su mano.

Y yo lo sé… Había sido presente de lo que me pasa, de esto que nos pasa. Yo que he maldecido tu nombre durante miles de noches, yo que he maldecido tu existencia y yo que he odiado tu felicidad pasada, por mucho tiempo pensé en ti, Sasuke.

Todo lo que he sentido por ti, se va aclarando, Sasuke.

Sasuke, me gusta tu infelicidad, porque eso me ayuda a creer que la felicidad no existe. Y esto me posibilita vivir.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Estaba impresionado.

Hace dos años conozco a Genma, él me facilitó la entrada a Aozora y por esa razón siempre entró sin problemas.

—Tengo mis trucos, además traer gente linda a un boliche tiene sus ventajas —bromeé para alagarlo.

Él se rió.

En ese preciso segundo, tomé las manos de Sasuke. Dispuesto a que caminara junto a mí. Siempre que venía, iba directo a saludar a Genma. Ahí el me indicaba cuál era la flor de la noche, y yo en un momento de la noche me encargaba de seducirlo. Pero… Hoy es distinto. Hoy no vengo en plan de hallar a la flor de la noche, porque él ya está a mi lado.

— ¿Qué haces? —Me miró desorientado.

Tomé su mano derecha y lo obligué a seguirme hacia el centro.

—No lo adivinas —confirmé bastante serio.

—Nunca fue mi especialidad, siempre fuiste… extraño —te justificaste y seguiste caminando.

Ni tenía idea de qué decirle, y preferí detenerme entre la gente que bailaba, alcé sus manos arriba y volví a bajarlas. En ese vaivén frenético, me las ingenié para tocar su rostro. Sasuke se deslizó despacio, se notaba que se sentía incomodo.

—Me pisaste el pie —le advertí.

_Te reíste. Te reíste y ahí mismo tu sonrisa fue temblorosa. Tu sonrisa que fue borrada… con palabras duras. No es la sonrisa que diste aquella vez, extraño la sonrisa que temo no volver a ver._

Ríe otra vez.

—Creí que sabías bailar —ironicé, porque creí que te sacaría otra sonrisa.

Pero la risa se detuvo…

—No recuerdo cómo era, supongo que lo he olvidado —dijiste, y noté un destello de añoranza por algo que habías perdido.

Soltó mis manos, y se quedó quieto. Los ojos de Sasuke se apagaban, de a poco declinaron hacia el suelo y yo veía impotente el ocaso de su luz. Miré sus cabellos, e intenté que levantara su mirada, pero Sasuke se corrió hacia atrás. Todavía no puedo hacer que lo olvides, pero sí de a poco alargo el tiempo en que no piensas en él… Va llegar el momento en que no lo recordarás. Por qué, tú sabes, las personas no son capaces de olvidar que sufren, pero si yo puedo meterme en tu vida, si hago que piensas solamente en mí, conseguiré que lo saques de tu cabeza.

Yo perfectamente puedo ocupar el lugar de Itachi.

Si bien Sasuke, no estaba muy animado. Comenzó a soltarse con el estribillo de "Kira Meki Mirai" **(2)**. Movía sus hombros y aplaudía con sus manos. Casi ni pude ver sus ojos, porque se le pegaban en la cara cada hebra azulada y no paraba de agitar su cabello.

—No dijiste qué olvidaste cómo moverte —reproché. ¿Jugaba conmigo?

—Olvide cómo se baila con un compañero, pero hay canciones que no se bailan de a dos… Eso es imposible que lo olvide—dijo riendo.

No es cierto. Todas las canciones pueden ser bailadas de a dos. La diversión en siempre de a dos. Agarré una mano de él, traté de seguirle el ritmo. Pero él no parecía tener interés en bailar conmigo, por eso obligué a Sasuke a moverse a mi ritmo. Todas las luces chocaron en su cara, todas las luces estaban sobre él, todas las luces buscaban iluminar su cara, yo era la sombra que se pegaba a la luz. Hubiéramos bailado todas las canciones sin parar. No me apetecía sentarme en una de las mesas, pero Sasuke me pidió que nos sentáramos.

—Iré por unos tragos —le dije, cuando por fin encontré el lugar más apartado de la pista de baile.

Caminé hasta la barra. Había varios hombres sentados.

—Dos caipiroska, Genma —le pedí.

—Veo que tuviste suerte esta noche, Gaara. ¿Vas a decirme de quién es ese culo fatal? _—_preguntó Genma y tiró los vasos.

Una sonrisa cómplice había en sus labios. Entre nosotros había un trato, él me señalaba a las mujeres y hombres más calientes, yo los enroscaba y, por medio de copas si era necesario, los o las conducía al departamento de Genma, ahí nos divertíamos un rato, luego Genma aparecía a las siete de la mañana y le sacaba fotos al desnudo de ella o él. A mí me daba igual, total nunca pensé en tener más de una noche con mis parejas de noche. Repetir un cuerpo… es apegarse a algo y hacerle creer a alguien que sientes algo, yo nunca había sentido nada, ni en la primera ojeada que le daba a mi presa ni antes de tener sexo.

Me reí, y corrí los dedos por mis cabellos. Me encanta venir a divertirme. Genma ya me conocía, se dio cuenta que esta noche saboreé la victoria. El chico más sexy de la noche, era mío y Genma sonrió ya haciéndose a la idea de que tendría nuevas fotos para su colección pornográfica. Pagué por los tragos y me apresuré en volver al lado de mi pareja de baile. Genma se quedó esperando por la información, deseaba saber su nombre y yo orgulloso de mi nueva conquista, contento le dije:

—Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

Lo había dicho alto para que me escuchara. Para que todos se enteraran que el chico de cabellera azulada, no estaba solo. Satisfecho, seguí caminando entre la gente. Genma lo entendía, las veces que quise me llevé del boliche al chico o tal vez a la chica más caliente de la noche. Esta vez Genma no me marcó a mi potencial candidato, yo mismo invité al chico más sexy. Genma no intervino en esto, y no iba a hacerlo participe de esto.

La música no paró en ningún momento, yo tenía muchas ganas de volver a la pista de baile. Me acerqué a Sasuke y le alcancé una copa.

—No sé si es correcto… —se opuso Sasuke, aunque tomó mi invitación.

¿Me vas a salir con eso de que no somos mayores? **(3)**. Es un pretexto de viejas alcahuetas

—Me vas a decir que nunca tomaste —le objeté sin creérmelo.

—En realidad… cuando yo… —Sasuke se calló y pareció recordar algo. Ladeó la copa en sus manos y me miró inquisitivo—, ¿qué es?

—Caipiroska. Vodka, limón, azúcar y hielo —respondí—. Dale, si entras a un boliche, tenés que tomar una copa, Sasuke. Una probada.

Pegó los labios al vaso, sorbiendo poquito. Me sonrió, y su cara se puso roja. Mis manos se posaron en sus mejillas y Sasuke me veía sorprendido, todas las cosas que sucedieron en esta semana, Sasuke ya era parte de mi vida. Fue mi pesadilla… Tú y yo debimos ser enemigos… Pero yo dejé que el tiempo pasara y no te declaré mi odio.

Sin notarlo sucedió. Fue lo que nunca quise… con lo que estuve luchando…

_[Enamorarme de ti]_

Bajé mi boca e iba a seguir acercándome a él, hasta que ya no existiera una distancia entre nosotros.

Pero repentinamente un humo cubrió el local. Una densa niebla artificial nos tapó, la canción que estamos bailando, fue cortada de repente. Ni yo ni Sasuke veíamos nada. Ambos fuimos sorprendidos por ese extraño percance. Los silbidos venían de cada esquina, había disturbios en el escenario. Un hombre alto y corpudo, subió al escenario y al ritmo de la canción "Bad Romance" comenzó a dar unos pasos graciosos. Sus hombros anchos se movían, daba pequeños brincos y se tocaba el cuerpo. Los chiflidos lo apremiaban y abucheaban por igual. Incitado ahí mismo el bailarín se quitó la primera prenda, su camisa voló en el aire y su pecho musculoso fue visto por quien quiso ver.

Sentí un tirón en mi brazo, Sasuke me miraba desconcertado. Era indiscutible que a Sasuke no le gustó nada de lo que vio.

—Gaara, ¿A qué lugar me trajiste? —Sasuke parecía desilusionado de mí.

En Aozora no estaban programados este tipo de espectáculos. Pero Sasuke entendió que en Aozora se hacen striptease. Sasuke movió un pie hacia atrás ¿Acaso él estaba distanciándose de mí? ¿Justo él que no tuvo reparos en follar con su hermano? Sasuke… Yo volví a estirar mis manos hacia él. Uchiha se ladeó, ni me inquieté y con mis brazos lo empujé hacia mí. Lo sentí temblar y tras calmarme, lo rodeé con mis brazos.

—No sé… Ni me interesa… Pero hay algo que debo decirte. Sasuke… —suspiré.

Ahora sí sabía qué decirle: Soy Sabaku No Gaara, la persona que no sabe todo de ti, pero entiende lo poco que sabe de ti, mucho gusto yo compartiré mi soledad contigo.

Tomé su rostro asombrado, corriendo sus pelos hacia cada lado. Todo se hacía claro.

"_Yo creo… que me gusta todo de ti"_

Nuestras bocas se tocaron. Cuando empezaba a sentirlo sobre mi piel, y termina de comprender por qué las emociones eran confusas, una mano me tomó por el cuello y me tiró al piso. Un brusco golpe en mi espalda, me advirtió de la situación. Me habían atacado por detrás.

—No, Itachi ¡Para! —gritó alguien.

Mi cabeza rodó hacia la izquierda, vi los pies de la gente que seguían moviéndose como si nada pasara. Muchas veces fui testigo de peleas entre personas; en Aozora quien mira o toca el culo ajeno se come una paliza. Era una regla muda entre la gente. Desde un principio, le dije a Genma que esa regla era tonta. Me cagaba de la risa… creer en el amor… ¿tener celos? Creí que no iba a pasarme, yo no me quedaba con las sobras de nadie, siempre era yo quien tiraba las sobras y se las daba a Genma. Cuando usaba a alguien, no lo volvía a coger. Una persona es como un preservativo, debe ser usado una vez. Con el primer uso, se consume y desecha. Yo deseché muchos preservativos.

¿Y entonces por qué me pegaron? ¿Será por Sasuke? No, él no tiene novio. Quizá…

Quizá no siempre se puede tener la certeza de qué culo es ajeno y cuál no.

¿Por qué a mí?

—Gaara… —La voz preocupada de la persona que odié.

Los preservativos se usan una vez... Un culo se llena con semen y a la siguiente mañana se lo tira. Pero Sasuke y yo…

— ¡SOS UN HIJO DE PUTA! —Vi sus zapatos negros, su pantalón negro — ¡NO TOQUES A MI OTOUTO!—ordenó mi atacante.

Itachi Uchiha… Parecía tan obvio. Corrí la vista hacia su cara, él me observaba con todo el odio que tenía. Muchas personas me odian, pero estoy seguro de que ese odio no se compara con el odio que ahora siente Itachi Uchiha hacia mí ¡Mierda! Tendría que habérmelo esperado. Me enderecé rápido. Dispuesto a pelear y cobrarme la estocada. Sasuke es libre ¿Tú qué, Itachi? Sasuke no es nada tuyo. Hace unos días terminaron. Este perro no puede salir a exigirme que no toque a su hermano.

—Tu nada —le respondí, sin intimidarme.

Itachi soltó una risa aguda. Destilaba el último recurso de un hombre derrotado: alcohol. Sus risotadas manifestaban embriaguez. Me recordó a Kankuro borracho. Pero a diferencia de mi hermano, Itachi detonaba un control efectivo sobre su cuerpo, porque se movía sin los pasos falsos comunes en los borrachos. Tomó del brazo a Sasuke y lo arrimó a su cuerpo.

—Hermano… —musitó Sasuke, sin saber qué hacer.

—Mío, solamente mío. No vuelvas a tocar a mi Sasuke o te mato —escupió, su voz era tosca por el efecto del alcohol.

Él que me daba órdenes justo a mí. Puse mis ojos sobre las manos de mi compañero, que se esforzaba por separarse de Itachi.

—Yo no sigo órdenes de ni de mi hermana, tus palabras me las paso por el culo —contesté en seguida.

Mucha rabia había en los ojos de Itachi. Sasuke me miraba impactado. Él ya sabía que no soy una persona que se calla por timidez, pero apenas tenía una noción de mi mala educación. Si Itachi proyectaba quitarme a mi compañero de baile, tendría que atenerse a mi oposición. Le partiré los brazos, él no va a llevarse a Sasuke fácilmente.

—Tú… quién mierda te crees que sos… ¡QUIÉN MIERDA SOS! —exclamó Itachi.

— Detente, no hagas bardo —reclamó una joven de sexualidad ambigua.

Sólo le di una hojeada. Ni me había fijado que vino detrás de Itachi.

—Deidara, no ves que éste imbécil se atrevió a tocar a mi novio. Lo besó… Y NO SE DA CUENTA QUE ÉL ES MÍO —exclamó, presionando el trasero de Sasuke, y no se quejó… él gimió.

Pensé en quebrar la mano que tocó a Sasuke. ¿Qué es lo que él tiene, para que Sasuke caiga por él? Lo miré de arriba abajo. Lo que intenté hacer antes de que Itachi apareciera ¿a qué estaba jugando al tratar de besar a Sasuke? Yo beso a personas sin compromisos… Era hora de hacer lo que solía hacer cuando me metía en problemas como éste. Debía darles la espalda. Sin embargo, Sasuke ya no sale con Itachi. Yo no quiero largarme…

—Lo de ustedes ya es historia. Estoy tan feliz de que Sasuke haya tirado a la basura al viejo de su hermano. Un vejete como tú, no le mueve el pelo a nadie —bufé para demostrarle que no voy a retroceder.

El alcohol hace menos tolerantes a las personas, mis palabras bastaron. Itachi soltó a Sasuke, y se acercó hacia mí. Sonreí por la pequeña victoria, hice que Itachi se enfureciera.

—Deidara, voy a romperle la cara a este tipo—exclamó enfadado—. ¡Bastardo insolente!

No estaba asustado, problemas es lo que estaba buscando. Pero Sasuke y el rubio se asustaron.

—Itachi vámonos, por favor. Así no vas a conseguir nada, por favor —pidió el rubio que se apresuró a agarrarlo del brazo.

— ¿NO LO VES, DEIDARA? ¡ESTE FENÓMENO ME QUIERO ROBAR A MI NOVIO! ¡YO LO CULIÉ **(4)** PRIMERO! —gritó reñido.

¿Robar? Nadie se roba a las personas, ya que no son cosas. Las personas se ríen de los ebrios, y tienen razón, son tan divertidos.

—Yo escuché acerca de ti… Eres mucho más enfermo de lo que imaginé. Sasuke no te ama. Una sola neurona basta para que lo entiendas.

Deidara trataba de sostenerlo, aún así Itachi hizo más fuerza para liberarse. Lo esperé ansioso para golpearlo. Pero antes de que sucediera, me empujaron hacia la derecha. Un tumulto de gente se abría paso con violencia. Vi que un sujeto corpulento tenía agarrado del cuello a un hombre desnudo. Detrás de ellos, avisté a un pelirrojo que gritaba _"Para, imbécil. Solta a mi amigo"_. Llegué a ver que un segundo hombre le dio un golpe al pelirrojo, él repartió piñas, pero otro hombre rompió una botella en su cabeza. El pelirrojo cayó tras el botellazo. El rubio que detenía a Itachi, gritó asustado, y en seguida corrió a socorrer al pelirrojo. ¿Se conocen? Pensé.

Un golpe en la mejilla se regresó a la realidad, Itachi ya libré de Deidara no había dudado en acercarse.

—Su culo es mío… —lanzó—. Su piel, su boca… Él se entregó a mí. Yo soy su primer hombre, Sasuke no olvida cómo lo penetré lo primera vez.

Me limpié la boca con la punta de mis dedos y los llevé a la altura de mis ojos. Había sangre en mi mano. ¡Mi sangre! ¡Mi sangre derramada!

— ¡Hijo de re mil Puta! Raja antes de que te corte tu diminuta pija —bramé con fuerza, había contestado sus insultos sin inquietarme, y ahora se rompió mi serenidad.

Desaforado se reía de mi furia. Yo respiraba agitado.

—No comprendes, Sasuke, que él no va darte lo que yo te di en la cama —aseguró Itachi y se enfrentó a él.

—Por favor… Itachi, basta —Sasuke estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones, sus ojos se veían espantados.

Itachi se apresuró a tomar a Sasuke de los hombros. Mientras que yo continuaba almacenando más ira.

—Por favor, ¿te acuerdas cómo era en la cama? Me pedís que te la metiera, me pedias que te rompiera… Pedías por más, llorabas por más.

Sasuke se tapó la boca y volvió a pedir que no hablara. Itachi agarrándolo de los pelos, forzó un beso. Recién ahí actué, corría hacia ellos y lo tomé por el cuello. Itachi liberó a Sasuke y me dio un codazo en el estómago. Lo solté y escupí otro poco de sangre en el piso. Itachi se reía. Sasuke nos gritó que nos detuviéramos, pero ninguno lo escuchó. Estaba concentrado en deshacerme de él y me lancé para tirarlo al piso. Los dos rodamos en el suelo, estiré su pelo y él también estiró los míos; sin embargo yo me las ingenié para romperle un huevo y me erguí rápido. Por fin lo tenía tirado e iba a pisotearlo como a una cucaracha, pero Sasuke se interpuso entre la cucaracha. Él estiró las manos simulando ser un escudo que protegería a su hermano mayor ¿Estaba eligiendo a Itachi? "Córrete" le ordené con la vista, pero se negó a hacerlo. Sasuke me entretuvo el tiempo necesario para que Itachi se levantara. Me irrité más al ver que Itachi ya estaba parado, y empujé a Sasuke, para seguir la pelea. Pero el tonto de Sasuke volvió a meterse en el medio. El resultado fue lamentable. Sasuke no podía detenernos, y terminó cobrando gratis.

En medio del forcejeó de los tres, Itachi le dio un puñetazo cerca de la comisura del ojo izquierdo. Su cara perfecta había sido arruinada, Itachi lesionó la cara de Blanca Nieves y pese a estar borracho, existía un pequeño rastro de conciencia en él, ya que se olvidó de que estaba peleando conmigo.

—Lo siento… No quería lastimarte —se farfulló, con su voz torpe y ronca.

Sasuke se cubrió la cara, negando despacio. Lo escuché quejarse por lo bajo. Itachi se arrodilló ante su hermano menor, besó los cabellos de Sasuke. No podía tragarme la ira, estaba reventando de odio. Me levanté y esta vez fui yo, el que atacó por detrás. Tiré a Itachi y no dudé en arrogarme para rematarlo con puñetazos. En seguida, Sasuke, que aún se tapaba la cara, me gritaba que me detuviera.

No sé cuánto pasó, Itachi me golpeó con fuerza… Yo lo hice con todo el odio que tenía para él. No me imaginada que un tipo de oficina, pudiera tener una fuerza infernal.

—Quietos —dictaminó una voz fuerte.

Unos sujetos vestidos de negro, se nos acercaron e inmediatamente nos separaron ¿No era raro que nadie nos detuviera? Si lo era. Pero al final los hombres que controlaron al nudista, vinieron por nosotros.

—Sácalos a la calle a estos buscapleitos —incitó un joven.

Tres patovicas sujetaban a Itachi, uno a Sasuke y otros dos me tenían firmemente apresado. Ellos se reían entre sí, mientras éramos conducidos a la salida. Al llegar a la calle, escuché una sirena. Cuando vi dos patrulleros, comprendí lo que estaba sucediendo. Nos iban a mandar a la cárcel.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó la policía que bajó del auto.

Itachi ignoró a la agente y corrió al lado de Sasuke. Los patovicas volvieron a reír.

—Nada —respondió Sasuke y se alejó unos pasos de Itachi.

Otros tres policías bajaron de los autos y le dijeron a la mujer que conversara con los hombres corpulentos. La mujer habló con los hombres del boliche. Vi que ella asentía como dándoles la razón, unos minutos y ellos entraron al local, dejándonos solos con los policías.

Había alguien que se estaba riendo, miré hacia mi derecha y me encontré con un hombre desnudo. Era el que sacaron a golpes cuando Itachi y yo discutíamos. Él tenía una cabellera azul parada en picos salvajes, él comenzó a gritar. Al lado de ese hombre había dos personas más, uno era el pelirrojo que trató de defender al nudista y la otra la rubia que estaba con Itachi. El pelirrojo se tocaba la cabeza y el rubio parecía preocupado por él.

Al ver a Sasuke, el nudista lo apuntó con su dedo índice.

—Mira, Itachi, aquí está la puta que te cago la vida. ¡No lo busques más, no entendes que si queremos sexo por dinero nos vamos a un puticlub! —La mujer policía se indignó y el nudista lanzó —: ¿Y usted que me mira así, hija de re puta? Roppongi está lleno de vende conchas—le habló a la mujer policía—. Eh… vas a esposarme con esos juguetes, primor —se burló, cuando vio que la mujer sacaba unas esposas.

Hecha una leona, ella dio un rugido. Tiró las esposas, agarró su barrote y le dio un golpe en la nuca al nudista. Con el alcohol que traía, no me sorprendió que cayera al suelo. Las mujeres poseían su propio carácter, Temari pasaba de la dulzura a la rabia más densa. Rechiné mis dientes, ya me habían envuelto en un quilombo pesado.

—Por vez te cubro —murmuró el otro policía, y lo noté temeroso por la actitud temperamental de su compañera.

—De ésta no los salva ni su madre —aseveró la mujer policía.

Estaba irritada. Sacó una libreta y pidió el nombre completo del hombre desnudo. Los dos amigos de Itachi se quedaron callados, pero la policía les advirtió que debían colaborar, entonces Deidara dijo que se llamaba Kisame Hoshigaki.

—Quedan detenidos por disturbios en el boliche, resistencia a la fuerza policial y este señor—señaló a Kisame—, por exhibicionismo e injurias graves.

Itachi se sentó en el suelo y desde allí siguió dándole sus disculpas a Sasuke. Si hubiera podido, lo hubiera golpeado… Pero no podía hacerlo, ya estábamos en serios problemas.

Uno de los agente se las ingenió para cubrir con una manta al desnudo. Los dos compañeros de Itachi, que estaban sobrios, protestaron por la detención. No pudieron hacer mucho. Por mí parte, no me molesté en ayudarlos. Dudaba que mi intervención pudiera servir, en primer lugar un menor no debería estar acá; yo lo tenía claro. Genma metía las manos por mí, cuando tenía líos con la policía, pero él todavía estaba atendiendo la barra. Temari va a matarme. ¡Esto es sorprendente! Si al menos le hubiera destrozado la cara a Itachi.

Los policías nos condujeron hacia los dos patrulleros. Como Itachi no quería separarse de Sasuke, la mujer policía decidió que ellos y Deidara abordaron un patrullero. El exhibicionista, un pelirrojo y yo fuimos obligados a subir en el otro auto. Las sirenas volvieron a sonar… Uno de los policías tomó la radio y habló con un hombre que supuse era su superior. Escuché pedazos de su conversación.

—Seis detenidos en Roppongi. Lo de siempre, problemas de polleras… Un nudista, un borracho, dos pelirrojos y dos minas. Ya sabe, si los vamos a llevar a la comisaría. —Fue lo que informó el policía.

Miré hacia delante, tenía ganas de matarlos a todos. ¡Qué ganas de cagarme la noche! Estos tres tipos y el borracho calentón, me jodieron el sábado.

¿Qué cosa será justa en la vida? No nos confundamos, nada es justo. Mi primera salida con Sasuke Uchiha se vio frustrada por cuatro barulleros. Pero, el presente debe barrer el pasado, y eso haré. Tengo sed de revancha. Sin importar lo que suceda de aquí en adelante, acabaré contigo, Itachi Uchiha.

Yo no siento compasión por nadie, y esto te incluye ti, que nunca fuiste nada ni nadie. ¡NO…! Si eres algo… ¡Eres un bastardo cuyo único mérito fue acostarte con Sasuke antes que yo lo hiciera, y por esta razón debo exterminarte, Itachi!

Porque yo decidí que Sasuke no podrá ser feliz a tu lado… Si Sasuke y yo estamos juntos, eso es Felicidad y esto no incluye al hermano de Sasuke.

¿Y si me pasa? ¿Enamorarme? Creo que me está pasando.

**Continuará.**

**1-¿Quién quiere coger a Sasuke Uchiha?: **Hn supongo que más de las dos terceras partes del mundo ninja y un hermano mayor *Risas, risas*. Gomen ne, vuelvo a la seriedad. Gaara, recordemos que anteriormente habla de las chicas, dice **"coger a…"**, lo razonable sería decir: **¿Quién quiere **_**acostarse **_**con Sasuke Uchiha?**Pero ya diciendo**"Coger"** es como si Gaara pensara –o deseara por dentro– a Sasuke en el rol de homosexual pasivo, descartando de plano la idea de que sea heterosexual. Hay muchos tramos de la narración que tienen ese tinte nebuloso, que imposibilitan la compresión literal, me conformo con señalar éste.

**2-"Kira Meki Mirai"**: canción de AliBi, que es una banda Oshare Kei. Me imagino un boliche gay en el que solamente se pasen canciones de Visual Kei. Ah… Las canciones oshare son muy alegres, moriría por ir a un boliche así, me bailaría todas las canciones.

**3-Consumo de alcohol: **Como en cualquier país, en Japón los menores no deben consumir alcohol. Mientras que en la mayoría de los países la veda es para los menores de 18 años, para los nipones la prohibición es hasta los 20 años, edad en la que se alcanza la mayoría edad y se adquieren los derechos civiles (disposición de bienes, derecho al voto etc.) en su totalidad. Recuerden que si tienen dudas, pueden hacer las preguntas.

**4- Culié (culiar):** Esta palabra surge del lunfardo argentino, e implica tener relaciones vía anal. Quería hacer algo fuerte la discusión entre Gaara e Itachi, por eso hice uso de estos términos que, desde luego, no me son gratos, pero a mí consideración exponen mucho mejor la bronca de ambos personajes. Ustedes sabrán disculpar… Este Fanfic es de los menos "delicados" que escribo, y no pienso morigerar el vocabulario callejero de los personajes por muy repulsivo que sea. Tenlo en cuenta y no me hagas reclamos sobre ese punto, ¿vale?

**Tsu: **¡Primero que nada Feliz Año Nuevo, cariño! Escuchar a ViViD… es como almorzar azúcar Nya! Ah!Imagínense a Kisame haciendo un striptease con la música de Lady Gaga *risitas, risitas*. Ya hasta seriamente pienso en la posibilidad de que "Bad Romance" sea la canción de Kisame en su capítulo. Gaara y el problema de los saludos, alucina diálogos con Sasuke y oscila entre el amor y el odio. Ya hasta parece…

**Gaa: **Eres igual o peor a mí!

**Tsu: **Nununununununu! ¿Hey les apetece un amor retorcido como el que ofrece Gaara? Por cierto, Gaara ¿Cuántos yenes traes encima?

**Gaa: ***mirada desconfiada* Creo que me quedaron 1100 yenes y amor retorcido el tuyo, Tsu. Siguiente canción "Audio Romance" de "Moving On", _"me pides que regrese a ti, pues ya no siento yo lo mismo lalala"_ la historia será retomada por Sasuke. Recuerden que si tienen una canción para recomendar pueden hacerlo, tengan en cuenta que debe ser en inglés o castellano.

**Tsu: **¿1100 Y? Eso no alcanza ni para un CD. Van a tener que hacer una "Cooperación conjunta", ya veremos si Gaara y compañía se ponen de acuerdo y logran sobornar a la policía. También veremos cómo sigue la historia de amor entre Itachi y Sasuke, ¿Pensarán en darse una nueva oportunidad? O ¿La determinación de Sasuke se romperá y se desatará la pasión luego del primer encuentro con Itachi, ya como exnovios? Kukuku…

_ItaSasu es Amor Verdadero_

_Oyasumi, Matta Ashita_


End file.
